My New Life
by XProj-ArlyJX
Summary: It was so sudden. I was just in my room, watching Dragonball to celebrate my mother and my step family's vacation. Then the next day, I wake up just to find myself in a body of a ten-year old and in the forests of Mt. Poazu... (OC/?) {The story cover belongs to me...}
1. Dinosaurs!

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first self-insert Dragonball Z fic, so I hope you SI fans like it! I know most self-inserts are not quite welcomed in the fandom, but hey, who cares. I'm doing this for my own selfishness or benefit, you can say. XD**

 **Anyway, it's been a while I haven't watched DBZ so the fic is gonna focus on the first series first. I say, after 16-23 chapters, I'll be writing the Saiyan saga as soon as I can. If you're kind of bothered of how I write in this fic. Don't read. Makes sense doesn't it? Please enjoy this fic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Dinosaurs?!**

The brunette sighed while she walked on the sidewalks, heading to her home. She wiped her sweat with her towel and continue walking.

Why Philippines have to be so hot?

She groaned and wiped her sweat again. Hey, at least she's going to lose weight if she keeps this up. She took out an earphone from her pocket and played her music player on her phone.

"Leanne!"

Leanne turned and when a tricycle passed her by. She saw her friend, James, giving a wave and a smile to her. She waved and smiled back, feeling happy to see her friend.

While the vehicle slowly fade from my sight, she sighed and changed the song on her phone.

Tapping on her choice, 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance blared in her ears. She smiled in content while she heard the music.

Suddenly a thought came up, she wondered if she should go there?

Leanne smirked and stopped. She turned her head to the grassy path and chuckled venomously, before strolling down that path.

Once she reached her destination, she stares in awe at the sight. It was a plain grassy field with the warm sunset in the background. Leanne helped herself by sitting on a rock and watched the sunset turning the skies into a golden orange with a dark blue and violet hue.

"Beautiful, right?"

Leanne saw a familiar farmer behind her, she gave him a smile and turned back to the site.

"It is," she mumbled.

The farmer smiled and sat on a rock like Leanne's. He held out two roasted corns at her.

"Here," he said, "I bet you haven't ate yet."

Leanne chuckled and took the roasted corm from him, "Thank you, Kuya Bon."

Bon nodded and the two watched the sunset together.

"How's school?" he asked, eating his roasted corn.

Leanne shrugged, "Normal... Reyna and Courtney are still bullying me along with some of their friends, teachers giving assignments. The usual." she munched the corn.

Bon sighed, "I swear, those kids are poorly raised. Back in my day, if we bullied another we would be suspended on the spot!" he grumbled.

Leanne laughed and patted the old farmer's thigh, "It's nothing I can't handle, Kuya." she assured.

Bon humphed and crossed his arms, "Bahala ka diyan." he mumbled.

She laughed and she softly slapped his arm and he smiled. They watched the sunset slowly sinked while the midnight skies took over.

"What would you wish for, Leanne?" Bon spoke up, "if you have one wish. What would it be?"

Leanne hummed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I wish that I'll have a better life. Or I would have more people like you who cared about me. That they would be at my side throught thick and thin, no matter what." she said.

Bon's eyes softened and he patted the young brunette's head. They gazed up at the midnight skies and stared at the twinkling lights. By then, Leanne fell asleep on the farmer's lap.

When Bon took Leanne home, she thanked the old farmer and told him to take care. They said their goodbyes and she headed to the front door.

Leanne took out her spare key and unlocked it, she stepped inside and locked the door behind her.

The house was quiet, she headed to living room and she saw a sticky note on the fridge.

 _We're at Star City for a vacation._

 _We'll be back in two weeks, so make sure you do the chores._

 _\- Mom_

Joy struck her, she smiled widely and pumped a fist in the air.

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed.

Two weeks without her infuriating mother. Two weeks without her annoying step father and step siblings. Two weeks all alone in the house to do whatever she wants.

She didn't waste time to do her chores, the sooner she cleans, the sooner she's done. Then she can do whatever she wants in the house. It took her four hours to finish cleaning, Leanne sighed and saw it was 11PM.

Leanne ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. She took a bath and changed in her pjs before making some preparations.

Laptop, _check_.

Wi-Fi, _check_.

Mountain Dew, _check_.

Coke, _check_.

Hershey's bars, _check_.

Bags of chips, _check_.

Leanne smiled and laid on her bed, she turned on her laptop and played the first episode of Dragon Ball.

She sighed in content and watched young Goku headed to his home while rolling a large log wheel with his feet. She smiled happily an continued watching.

Once she finished eight episodes of it, she fell asleep without a care in the world.

 ** _ZZZ-ZAP!_**

* * *

Leanne yawned and she stretched her arms over her head. She moves her head left to right and hear a popping sound before standing up.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't expect to find herself in a forest.

"What the heck?" she screamed and looked around. " _Why does everything looks bigger and—_ Ahhh!"

Leanne hit the ground and stared at herself.

Her sixteen year old body was replaced for a ten year old. She stood up, when she found a nearby river Leanne stared at her reflection. She gasped. She wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore, instead she wore a new attire with her backpack and inherited some new traits.

"At least my voice didn't change. Still, how did this happen?" Leanne whispered and touched her cheek.

Figuring this was a dream, she didn't hesitate to slap her cheek.

"Owie!" she yelped, rubbing her face. "Okay, not a dream." she grumbled.

Leanne slid off her backpack and unzipped it. She sighed in relief when she found some of her belongings in it, but she was confused. Why there are some _—?_

 ** _ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!_**

Leanne jumped at the roar. The ground started shaking and she turned around in shock.

" _A dinosaur? I thought they were extinct!_ " she mentally said, while she stared at the gigantic reptile.

It roared, she scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

While Leanne ran, she heard heavy steps behind her. The dinosaur roared and she ran faster screaming for help.

"Somebody help me!" she yelled.

* * *

"Somebody help me!"

"Huh?"

A young boy woke up and sat up. He rubbed his onyx eyes and yawned heavily, before turning to where the scream sounded.

He scratched his cheek in wonder and tilt his head, "Golly, I'm sure I heard someone screaming for help."

For a while, his ears twitched and his tail stood up straight.

"Help!" a voice cried again.

He stood up, "I knew I wasn't imagining things." he smiled, "don't worry, I'm coming."

He jumped and swing through the trees. The young boy laughed enthusiastically and heard the scream again. This time it was louder.

"Please help!"

His eyes sharpened, "I must be close, coming!" he yelled.

He arrived at his destination and saw someone cowering behind the tree with a dinasour stalking behind them.

"Hey!"

The dinosaur blinked and turned to him.

He held his red pole and stood on the tree branch with a fearless look, "Leave him alone!"

The giant reptile smirked and charged at the boy. When it snapped its jaws at him, he avoided them by jumping in the air and holding out his pole.

"Power pole: extend!"

The pole glowed bright red and extended, he raised it and hit it on the dinosaur's skull.

The dinosaur cried at the hard impact and fell to ground unconscious.p

He landed on the ground with ease and rubbed his neck, "Wow, I didn't mean to hit him that hard." he laughed.

"U-Um,"

He blinked and saw a strange person approaching to him. He tilted his head in wonder as the person bowed to him slightly.

"Th-Thank you for saving me," he stammered.

"You're welcome!" he smiled. "My name is Son Goku, what's yours?"

The strange person stared at him in shock and quickly smiled nervously, "M-My name is Leanne, nice to meet you, Goku."

Goku chuckled and circled him around. Leanne stared at him confused at his actions.

"So Leanne, what are you anyway?" he asked, looking her up and down.

"I'm a human, like you, Goku."

Goku stared. The only human being he saw was his grandpa, "Really? But you look different, you look kind of thin and have long weird hair." he pointed out.

True, her hair does look weird. Instead of her normal black-brown hair, it changed to a dark chocolate shade with colorful ends. Leanne smiled at this and almost forgot that he didn't know what a girl looks like.

"Well, the reason I look different is because I'm a girl."

"A girl? So that's what you are," he continues looking at her and noticed she didn't have a tail like him.

She blinked and saw him staring at her bottom. Normally, she would have slapped someone if they stared at it too long. However, since she knew about Goku's attitude, there was no reason to do that.

"Are you trying to see if I have a tail?" Leanne asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I am. Seems like you don't though, maybe it takes girls longer to grow theirs."

She laughed, "Well, anyway. Thanks a lot for saving me, really." she rubbed her neck with a blush.

"It's no problem! Hey, why won't you come to my house and I cook you some lunch."

"Okay!"

* * *

I can't believe it, I can't believe this is happening! This has to be the best day of my life. First, I'm in Mt. Paozu (which it's weird.). And lastly, I was saved by Goku. One of my top favorite characters!

Ooh, I can't wait to meet the others soon.

I followed Goku and the two of us talked while we headed to his house.

He first asked me about my bag. Goku didn't know what kind of bag it is, so I told him. He told me it looks kind of weird since he never saw a backpack before except his own bag.

When we arrived to his house, I gasped and gushed how cute it is before rushing inside.

He laughed and followed, "Why don't you stay here while I catch some fish, okay? It won't take me too long to catch one."

I nodded and sat on the bed. When Goku left cheerfully, I noticed the four-star Dragon Ball.

I stared at it sadly and couldn't help but contemplate. How long did Goku live in this house without Gohan? Did he ever feel lonely without him? I slid off my backpack on the bed and walked towards the Dragon Ball slowly.

I stopped and fold my hands in front. I bowed to it respectfully, since the ball symbolizes as Gohan's shrine. It's important for me to show respect

"Hello, Mr. Gohan." I whispered, "my name is Leanne Calio. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Leanne!"

I turned and saw Goku laughing with two large fishes in his grasps, "I got some lunch."

I smiled and nodded, I didn't hesitate to help him clean the guts out of the fish. Once we're done, we talked and had fun while we cooked the fishes in the fire.

After that, once the fish was cooked. Both of us sat and ate them, Goku ate it with much noise and without manners, and I ate quietly. While he gobbled up his food, I finished some part of my fish and felt my stomach full.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked, pointing at my left overs.

Blame me. The fishes he caught are huge.

I nodded and he happily eats it. I held my cheeks with my elbows on my lap, watching him eat my leftovers.

My heart thumped and I gulped, "Hey Goku?"

He swallowed his fish and turned to me, "What is it, Leanne?"

I twirled my hair in nervousness, "C-Can I stay here with you for a while? I don't have a place to live, you know." I muttered hastily.

He smiled widely and nodded, "Of course, you can, Leanne."

I smiled back feeling so happy at his acceptance. Throughout the day, we had fun together. We played tag, hide n' seek, and rock paper scissors.

It was one of the happiest day of my life.

* * *

 **Leanne's Small Bio:**

 **Name: Leanne Kyla D. Calio**

 **Birthday: March 14**

 **Age: 16 (real/chronological age), 10 (physically)**

 **Height: 5'0 (former), 4'5 (current height)**

 **Abilities: ?**

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own the Dragonball series and its characters, they all belong to Akira-senpai. Please leave some reviews, favorites, or follows!**_


	2. Meet The Blue-Haired Scientist!

**A/N: YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO, I got 1 review /favorites and 2 follows! Thank you so much! This makes so happy. ^_^**

 **Please enjoy this chap! Leave a review, favorite, or a follow. Again, thank you for your time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Meet The Blue-Haired Scientist!**

I yawned and groaned tiredly, I felt tight arms around my waist. I turned and saw it was Goku.

Oh yeah, he and I agreed to sleep in the same bed together last night.

I smiled, seeing the peaceful yet silly look on his face. I was quite surprised that he didn't injure me in his sleep since he looked like he can't control his strength. I carefully unwrapped his arms around me and sat up slowly.

I watched Goku snored, which made me giggle. My hand gently caressed his spiky hair and saw his sleeping look turned into a content one.

" _He reminds me of Little Gerald,_ " I thought. I sighed, crawled out of the bed, and pecked Goku's head. I rummage in my bag and found shampoo and soap.

"Yes~" I cheered quietly and pumped a fist in the air.

I bowed to the four-star Dragon ball and left the house with my spare clothes and cleaning products under my arm.

I strolled into the forest and tried to find a nearby river to bathe in. When I did, I stripped my clothes off (except my undies), set some of my stuff aside, and entered the water.

"Cold!" I squeaked.

When I slowly sat down, I sighed when I got used to its temperature. I took my soap near me and began to clean my body. Once I'm done, I softly sang while I started cleaning my hair.

" _Let's go to the garden,_

 _You'll find something waiting._

 _Right where you have left it,_

 _Lying upside down._

 _When you finally found it,_

 _You'll see something faded_ _—_ "

"Wow, Leanne, I never knew that you can sing!"

I gasped and covered my body, "Goku!" I exclaimed.

I blushed, but quickly shook it away. " _Again, this is Goku. He's twelve and very innocent, no need to get mad at him._ " I assured myself and uncover myself.

I sighed, "You scared me. Don't do that again, you hear me?" I told him in a soft-stern way.

He chuckles and scratches his head, "Okay, Leanne. Anyway, what are you doing here at the river anyway?"

I turned and rinse of the soap in my hair, "I'm cleaning myself, Goku."

"Ohh," he nodded, "can I join you then, Leanne?"

I blinked and shrugged, "Sure, man."

Goku took off his clothes in a flash and jumps in the river. I squealed and laughed when a wave of water splashed on me.

The two of us immediately engaged in a water battle.

"Take this, Goku!" I splashed some water at him.

"Whoa!" he laughs, "okay, my turn."

 _ **SPLASH!**_

He splashed the water at me and I squealed in laughter. We both ran around splashing and playing in the river together. Both of us agreed that we should call it a day and changed into our clothes.

I managed to wipe myself dry with my old shirt and change my underwear without Goku looking. I still wanted to see the funny parts like I saw in the episode. That scene really cracked me up, I chuckled to myself before I wore my new attire and folded my old ones under my arm.

"Hey Leanne!" Goku called, I blinked and turned my attention to him.

"I'm going to get some wood, okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

"See ya later, Leanne!" he waved and ran ahead of me.

I giggled and shook my head, "That kid." I mumbled.

* * *

About fifteen minutes, I arrived at Gohan's home and kept my worned clothes in my bag. I sat down on the bed and stared at the four star ball. I wonder why I'm here in this world? I could tell all of this is real since I'm too aware and I could feel pain everytime I get hurt.

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache, I decided to unzip my backpack and see what's inside of it again.

Like yesterday, I saw my belongings. My smartphone, lighter, sketchbook, my pencil case, clothes, hair ties, and some of my notebooks.

I don't get it, why does the bag's weight feels so light. Is my bag a hammerspace? I zipped my bag close and unzipped the front of my bag.

I saw a case of C.C capsules in it like Bulma's.

"Why do I have these anyway?" I muttered and took it out.

When I flipped it over, there was a sticky note on the back. I took the note off and read it out loud.

 _This is your own DynoCaps, stranger. Please take care of them and use them as you like! I hope you enjoyed these gifts and what's inside._

I sighed and saw a small writing on the back of the note.

 _PS, I forgot to mention that_ _your bag is kind of a hammerspace and_ _the reason you're in DBZ world is because you_ _have a mission in this world for the time being. Please burn this note once you're done reading, take care!_

I sweatdropped at the note. That was kind of anti-climatic...

I crumpled the note into a ball and took out my lighter. I hid behind Gohan's house, dug up a hole and burn it there.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," I muttered, watching the paper turned to ashes.

I covered the hole with some dirt and went back inside the house. I opened the case and saw twelve capsules inside.

When I read that Capsule #4 has a weapon inside, I took it out and ran outside. Going in the back, I pressed the thingy that activates it and threw it in the air.

I yelled in surprise when it poofed, a dagger appeared and it dropped on the ground along the empty capsule with a soft thud. I went closer to it and stared at it in awe.

The sheath is all black with some gold designs and I could say the same for the handle. When I picked it up, there was a folded paper stuck on the back of its sheath.

I raised a brow and took the paper while I hid my empty capsule in my pocket I unfold it carefully and my eyes widened. It's like one of those bending scrolls from ALA* except it shows how to fight with a dagger.

"Leanne, I'm back!"

I yelped and quickly hid the paper in my hoodie. I ran to the front and saw Goku with the wheel of wood.

He giggled, "What's up?" he set aside the saw.

I shrugged and grinned lazily, "Nothing special. Hey, look at my weapon, man!"

Goku ooh'ed in awe when I showed him the dagger, "It looks awesome, Lea!"

I giggled at the nickname he gave me and rubbed my head, "I know right! Hey, aren't you supposed to chop that now?" I pointed the log.

"Uh-huh," he nodded, "I better start now. You can watch if you like."

I nodded and Goku ran to the wheel. I sat crossed leg and saw him do different kinds of stances. Wait, those stances are...

Goku yelled and threw the log in the air and kicked it. When he landed on the ground and the chopped wood stacks up in a perfect pyramid, he patted the dirt off of his hands.

"Well, that takes care of it. Whoa, I'm hungry," Goku held his growling stomach, "Leanne, do you want some lunch?" he turned to me.

I shakily nodded with a stunned look, "Y-Yeah."

"Stay here, k."

Goku went inside the house and for a second, he left laughing and I stared in shock. I hurriedly scrambled to my feet and went inside.

The four-star dragon ball is glowing.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

I held my hair in panic and ran at the back of the house again. I took out the paper and began to copy the moves of the kata on it with my dagger

Today is Bulma's arrival. I can't believe it's really today!

My heart thumped with excitement and I practiced harder. I have to be in shape.

* * *

For a while, I practiced fighting with my dagger and my combat moves. I'm grateful that I still remember those fighting lessons I watched in YouTube back then.

I heard Goku called my name and my heart thumped harder and faster I ran outside and I saw him with Bulma.

"Hi!" I greeted and waved.

I must be too hyper or looked too weird since Bulma waved back with a stunned look.

"W-What's up,"

I strolled up to her and shook her hand, "My name is Leanne, what's yours?"

"Bulma," she replied.

"Bulma said she lives in the big cities," Goku spoke up, "can you believe it?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh. Anyway, nice to meet you, Bulma. Cool hair by the way." I complimented.

I was kind of honest about her hair. It's so blue, which made it really awesome.

She smiled, "Aww, why thank you. Yours looks cool too."

I blushed and rubbed my neck with a laugh.

When Goku opened the doors and went inside, I followed and Bulma quickly noticed the Dragon Ball in the house.

"Oh my goodness, that's a Dragon Ball!" she exclaimed.

I yelled in shock at her sudden loudness and watched when she pushed Goku away and held the ball. I snorted and covered my mouth at the scene while he stood up and latched on the Bulma.

I silently watched the scene unfold.

"Hey, give me back my grandpa now!" he demanded.

Bulma stared at him confused, "Your grandpa?" she looked at the ball and pointed it, "you mean this?"

He yanked the ball from her hands, "Yeah, this is the only thing that my grandpa gave me to remember him by. Nobody can touch it except me and Leanne."

The ball started glowing, making me stared at it in awe along with Goku.

"Hey, look what it's doing. I think grandpa is trying to talk to me," he stared at the glowing ball.

Bulma held her hips, "Well, I hate to do this, but I don't have a choice." she took out two dragon balls, "see?"

"What! You've got to be kidding, you got two grandpas! No way," he exclaimed while I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"They're not grandpas, silly, they're called dragon balls." the blunette said.

I decided to step in and took his line, "You sure about that?" I raised a brow.

She nodded, "Definitely, I'm positive. Yours was glowing because it was reacting to mine, look."

Bulma laid the balls on the table and told Goku to put his down too. He uneasily put it on the table and the three balls glowed.

"Ooh! Pretty," I cooed and poked them.

"Pretty cool, right? These gems have the power to do great things, and not so great. Let's just say, is a bad person got a hold of them, they could really wreak some havoc." Bulma explained while she held the five-star ball.

I blinked and remembered Pilaf and Mai. I immediately forgot about that dog ninja's name, but Anywho, they must have found the other dragon ball right now. Eh, Pilaf's never going to get that wish anyway, as long I don't interfere that much.

My thoughts were cut off when Goku growled at Bulma.

"You can forget it! Grandpa gave me this to remember him by, I'm not going to hand it over just because you're a girl." he held the ball possessively.

"But your grandpa said to be polite as possible to girls,"

I sighed, "Face it, we won't give it to you." I spoke up and he nodded.

"That's right," Goku stuck out his tongue.

"Hey, I know. Look, I'll trade ya'." Bulma lifted her skirt showing her polka-dot underwear.

" _How old is she again?_ _I'm pretty sure she's sixteen in this series, but_ _this girl has no shame or respect for her body_ _._ " I mentally deadpanned, " _I begin to wonder why I like Bulma in the show._ "

"You give me that dragon ball and I'll let you have a little peek," she persuaded slyly.

This is it…

"What do we care about seeing your old, dirty fanny." Goku and I replied at the same time.

Bulma's head comically went huge and we leaned back, "It is not dirty you rude, little kids!" she yelled furiously.

I fought off a smile at her reaction and mentally laughed. This is too priceless, Gwen will be too jealous if she knew I'm witnessing this all.

"Well, shoot, there's gotta be another way. Hey, I know!" she held her hips, "why don't you two come with me? We could be partners, what do you say?" she offered.

"Oh, go hunt balls?" Goku blinked.

The blunette leaned forward a bit, "Sure, why not. You would get to see so many things and learn so much. Your grandpa will be very proud of you."

I raised a brow at this. Now I remember, I like Bulma because she can be very manipulative and crazy smart.

"Really? You think my grandpa would be really be proud of me if I went?" he asked.

I laid my hand on his head and softly ruffled it, "Of course, he would. Grandpa Gohan would be really happy if you explore the world and learn a lot. You get to experience tons of adventures you never had before and come on, Goku, you got to accept this. We need this, I need this!" I dramatically begged.

He laughed and nodded, he turned to Bulma and replied.

"Alright, that sounds fun. I guess we could go," he smiled.

I turned around and whisper-shouted while pumping my fist in the air. This is going to be one heck of a ride!

* * *

When we finally found a place to camp. Bulma took out one of her capsules and threw it on the ground, causing a house to appear. After amusingly watching Goku's reaction, I walked in with Bulma and sat on a nearby seat. I smirked seeing and hearing my friend's awed and freaked out comments.

It's really funny seeing the little Saiyan freak out by the technology. I managed to get a juice box from the fridge and sip it quietly on the couch.

Bulma sniffed and held her nose, "Ugh, Goku, you need a bath."

I grinned at this while he tilts his head in wonder.

"What's a bath?" he asked

Her blue eyes widened, "Oh kid!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're asking. I guess I gotta show you..." she uneasily stared at the child.

"Leanne, are you coming?"

I wave my hand, "Nah, I know what a bath is, Goku."

Bulma sighed in relief, "Oh good, just so you know, you can use the spare bathroom over there." she pointed.

Wait, she got a spare one? This is new. I nodded and the two went in the bathroom. I took out some clothes in my bag and went in the other bathroom. Once I sat un the tub filled with warm water, I heard screaming outside the door.

Guess Bulma found out the tail is real.

"Hehehehe," I chuckled and relaxed in the tub.

When I finished cleaning my hair with shampoo, I began to rinse it off before I heard screaming again and objects hitting the floor.

Wow, did I wash my hair that long?

I heard a door open behind me, making me turn and see it was Goku. He was rubbing his head with a confused look.

"Geez, Bulma is so weird. All I wanted to do is help her scrub her back," he said.

I giggled, "Well, you can help me scrub mine since I can't reach it that well." I suggested.

To be honest, I was kind of lying. I can scrub my own back but I wanted Goku to feel helpful since he really wants to help.

He smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

I gave him the scrubbing brush and he began to scrub my back.

"That's enough now, Goku. I can take it from here," I said and took the scrubber from him, "thanks for helping me scrub it, you can leave now." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later okay," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. Goku's smile is too infectious for my own good. I nodded and he left the bathroom humming. About ten minutes, I was done bathing and I dressed in my pajamas.

When I walk out the bathroom, I see Bulma drinking her coffee.

"Where's Goku?" I asked and sat down with her.

"Oh, he left to go hunting or whatever. Here," she gave me a mug of coffee and a bowl of ramen.

Are you kidding me? What is wrong with this woman?

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but I don't drink coffee. Do you have any chocolate powder so I'll make some hot chocolate?" I stood up from my seat.

"Sure, you'll see a box of it there in the fridge." she said and kept reading her magazine.

I nodded and took out the box of cocoa mix from the fridge. Once I boiled the water, I pour it in my mug that has some cocoa in it.

I sighed in content as I sat on the table. I drank my cocoa and admire the rich taste of it.

"Hey Leanne?" Bulma spoke up.

I sipped my mug, "What?" I replied with my eyes closed.

"Did you dye your hair like that?" she asked me and stared me over her magazine.

"Nope," I answered, "this is natural." I sipped my drink.

"Whoa, really? That's kinda cool," she sipped her coffee.

I shrugged, "I guess. Anyway, call me Lea. I preferred my friends calling me in my nickname"

She agreed and once she's done drinking her coffee. Bulma went to the bathroom to brush her teeth while I ate all of the ramen in two minutes.

"Bulma, Leanne, I'm back!"

I sat on the couch drinking my mug and prepared what's going to happen.

" _—_ And check out the main course,"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

 _ **BAM**_!

Bulma slams the door shut while I put the mug in the sink. Goku knocks on the door asking if we want some of what he caught.

"I can't believe you're going to eat that," Bulma exclaims in disgust and I headed to the door.

"Lea, are you serious!?" she gawked.

I shrugged and opened the door, "I always wanted to eat wolf." I closed the door behind leaving the stunned woman.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Some things you should know (for people who didn't understand some words in Chapter 1 and 2)**

 **ALA** \- Avatar the Last Airbender

 **Tricycle** \- a public transportation vehicle in the Philippines. It's a combination of a motorbike and a sidecar. In Filipino terms, we call it tricycle; however, in other terms for foreigners, it is called a Motorized Tricycle.

 **Bahala ka diyan-** Do what you want there.

 **Star City** \- an amusement park in Manila.

 **Filipino Fact:** Filipinos are commonly famous for being hospitable and respectful which it's true. (So if you see or read how Leanne being respectful to elders and such, it's normal since it's in our culture.)

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 ** _I don't own the Dragon Ball series and its characters, they all rightfully belong to Akira-senpai! I only owned my OCs and other things I invented in the fic._**


	3. Turtle

**Chapter 3** **\- Turtle**

She woke up about 4AM in the morning. Leanne wasn't shocked about this since she's always waking up in early times. She yawned and saw Bulma still sleeping beside her.

It was nice of the young scientist to let her sleep in the bed with her. Leanne blinked when she heard a soft snoring, she turned her attention to the snore and noticed it was Goku's.

He was fast asleep on the ground with his makeshift bed that Bulma made for him.

Leanne frowned a bit at this, she felt her mother instincts kicked in. He shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, he should be sleeping on the bed instead. She stared at Bulma who is snoring like her Saiyan friend. she sighed and wondered if she can handle the teenage scientist.

She quietly sneaks out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She turned on the lights and started making some hot cocoa.

About five minutes, she sipped her mug and sat on the couch. The young girl begin to ponder of her experiences. It felt so unreal to be in Dragon Ball world, Leanne never thought it would be actually real. She sighed and saw her backpack beside her.

"It's a good thing I left it on the couch," she muttered.

She unzipped it and took out her smartphone. Leanne smiled softly and sipped her hot cocao, scanning the phone in her hand.

She switched on her phone once she pressed the power button. She swiped her lockscreen with her finger and pressed the gallery icon.

She stared in content at some of her pictures. While Leanne was swiping the photos, she stopped and stared at one.

It was her and her father at the park, they sat on the bench together with big smiles and they have their arms around each other's shoulders.

Leanne chuckled bitterly and laid her mug on the coffee table. She slouched and held her hair tightly in her free hand. She remembered her eleven-year old self, running around playing with her father, and asking him to get her a new smartphone one day.

She chuckled and soon gripped her smartphone tightly. She slowly pulled up her legs, and held a small cushion to her chest.

Leanne sat on the couch slowly tearing up before sobbing silently while holding the phone. About twenty minutes, she gasped and hiccuped. It was a good thing Bulma and Goku didn't wake up to see her pathetic state.

Wiping her tears away with her arm, she slowly calms herself down. About a few minutes, she stopped her tears and took out her dagger. The young girl went outside, plugging her earphones in her ears. Music sounded in her ear drums and she started practicing her kata.

* * *

Leanne went inside the house once the sun rose up, her body is covered with sweat and she was panting heavily. She kept her weapon in her bag, pictured her sleeping friends, and laid on the couch with a groan.

About a half hour, she got her energy back and took a bath in the spare bathroom. When Leanne was done, she dressed in her attire.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Cupcakes what!" she screamed with her eyes widened in shock.

She patted her chest to calm her rapid heartbeat and hurried into the room. Oh Kami, bless her. Leanne was right on time. She took out her phone and quickly filmed it all.

"Bulma, your balls are gone!" Goku stared at Bulma with a horrified look.

The young girl snorted and covered her face with her free hand. Dang, when someone is going to see her recording, they can tell that Leanne was struggling to keep her laughs to herself, judging how her camera shook a bit.

"You've got to be kidding? Please, no!" the blunette yelled and scurried to her feet and checked the Dragon Balls.

The young ten-year old knelt down, covered her mouth, and laughed.

" _Kami, I love this part so much. Goku looks so kawaii, this is too much! Someone call an ambulance for me,_ " she hysterically laughed in her hand and mind.

Bulma sighed in relief when she checked the Dragon Balls, "Oh good. They're all here. You must have been dreaming, Goku. Man, you really had me scared there..."

Goku stared at Bulma flabbergasted while Leanne hid her phone and mentally cheered her success. She left the room before anyone could question why she have a huge smile on her face.

It took her a while to remove the smile off her face. After doing several victory dance in her mind for recording that scene, Leanne laid on the couch and read her Percy Jackson book that she took out from her backpack while the scientist and young saiyan do their thing.

While she read her book, she silently listened Goku complaining to Bulma about being slow and all. When he said he's going to go outside to exercise, Leanne closed her book and kept it in her bag.

She sat up from the couch and headed outside to watch Goku exercise. Leanne smiled when he saw him breaking the rocks. Once he picked up a large one again, her eyes widened and gasped.

"Wait, Goku, that's a _—"_ she stopped.

"Whoa!"

"What in the world?" Goku exclaimed, seeing that he picked up a turtle.

Leanne facepalmed as he yelled in surprise and dropped the turtle. It landed with a loud thump and yelped in pain. The young girl hurried over to Turtle with a concerned face

"Are you okay, Mr. Turtle?" she said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," he replied.

Goku still stared, "Bulma, wow, you did change into a turtle."

Leanne sweatdropped at his comment and felt like she wanted to laugh too. When she first watched Dragon Ball, she also thought that Turtle was Bulma. However, that changed when she continued watching the episode.

"Boy, this is going to change our plans a bit, huh?" he approached.

Turtle stared at the boy confused while Leanne stepped forward to correct him. She was cut off when she heard a door opened behind them.

"Goku, who're you talking out there, kiddo?"

Goku's eyes widened, "Wha...?"

The blunette blinked once she noticed the turtle, "Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

For a while, Bulma gave some seawater to Turtle while Leanne was in her thoughts. She wondered if her friends noticed she was gone. Not to mention, one of her best friends and her grandfather figure, Kuya Bon.

She shrugged her thoughts away once Bulma told Goku that they didn't have time to help Turtle, making her and Goku irritated.

"You're impossible," she and Goku said.

" _I'm_ impossible? What do you mean by that?" the blunette retorted.

Leanne knew the teen's attitude, but this is kind of too far in her opinion. All they have to do is help Turtle go back to the shore. Easy enough, can't the scientist just chill out and help someone in need?

"Well, if we're so pressed for time. Why did you spend the whole morning worrying about your hair?" Goku frowned.

Leanne raised her hands and pointed at Bulma, "Ooh, you just got _burned_ , woman!" she said in her gecko accent and grinned.

The blunette growled and leaned forward, "Fine, help the stupid turtle if you want. I can find the Dragon Balls by myself, hmph." she glared.

Goku picked up Turtle and Leanne gave a raspberry to Bulma. Hey, she's in a body of a ten-year old, she can act immature if she wants to.

"Gosh, are women like this where you come from?" she asked, holding her hips.

Turtle shook his head, "No, most have tails."

Bulma started shouting and making faces at them while they left. Leanne smirked, knowing that the scientist would follow them later.

" _Now time to meet Master Roshi_!" the young girl smiled.

* * *

For a while we jogged, I blinked when I heard a shout behind me and a motorcycle engine.

"Stop, stop or i'll run you down. I mean it, you guys!"

I smirked when Bulma appeared with her motorcycle. We did and Goku and I began to tease her. I was kind of surprise to see a mishievous glint in his eyes and hear a strange tone in his voice.

"Careful, you could mess up your hair if you ride that thing." he slyly said.

I smirked deviously, "Yeah, we don't want you to spend hours fixing your hair." I joined in.

"Knock it off," she scoffed, "I decided to come with you."

That's when we begin to tease Bulma for being scared while she denied in an arrogant way. While Goku and I walked in the path heading to the sea, Turtle thanked us for helping him.

My heart warmed at this and I smiled.

"We just really want to help that's all," I chuckled and waved my hands in an embarassed way.

My expression went down when Bulma started complaining and told us to focus. I grit my teeth in irritation and clenched my fists, making small angry veins appear on my cheek and fists. One day, I will slap some sense in that spoiled teen. For Pete's sakes, I may be in a body of a ten-year old, but that doesn't mean I'm not older than her.

" _We may be in the same age, but I'm six months older than her. Considering she was born in August. Not to mention, I act more mature than that spoiled brat._ " I thought and sent a small death glare at Bulma.

When she said that we're a few miles away from the sea, we continued going to our destination.

"Sweet Marioseph!" I yelled in surprise and stopped.

A giant, bear-like person appeared with a styled mohawk. I sweatdropped and my eye twitched when he spoke with a horrible Russian accent. Bulma and Turtle stared in fear while I took out my dagger and faced at him with a deadpanned look.

I mentally named him Bear Dude.

"Oh yeah, humans give me heartburn, but I love turtles. Hand it over or you're dead," Bear Dude ordered.

I quietly snorted at his accent and held in my giggles. I inhaled and exhaled a few times and gave him a disagreeing look.

"No way," I pulled my eyelid and stuck my tongue out.

"Lea!" Bulma hissed and turned to Goku. "C-C'mon, Goku, give him the turtle quick." she stuttered.

Goku stuck his tongue out like I did, Bulma's eyes widened in fear.

"I guess I can handle a little heartburn," he grinned. "Okay, die if you want."

"You idiots, you're gonna get us killed!" the blunette screamed, "give it to him." she ordered.

I sent her a glare, "No way, sister!" I growled.

Goku also rejected to give up Turtle. She screamed at us for being out of our minds while the bear took out his sword, causing Bulma to drive away in fright.

"You should hop down," I told Turtle.

His eyes widened and he started to gasp in shock. I turned to see Bear Dude swung his sword at us, Goku jumped away and I reflexively held out my unsheathed dagger. I didn't know what came over me to doing that, but I managed to block the sword with my blade.

 _ **CLAAAANGGG!**_

My eyes widened when my blade glowed, I felt some weight of the attack, causing me to jump away.

"What the hell _—"_

"Whoa, Leanne, that's awesome." Goku stared at me in awe.

I blinked and shook my head. I sheathed my dagger and saluted to him, "I leave this to you, bro." I hid my dagger in my jacket.

He nodded and laid Turtle on the ground. I jogged to the giant rock where Turtle hid, leaned back on it, and watched Goku. He stared at Bear Dude with a calm, innocent smile on his face. I silently squealed at his cuteness while Bear Dude, started talking to him.

"You think you're real cute, don't you, monkey boy?" he chuckled while he slowly approached my friend, "you should have saved your skin while you had the chance."

Bear Dude held his sword and attacked Goku with a yell, my friend laughed and dodged the bear's attacks with ease. I quickly took out my phone and took pictures of them. If I managed to picture almost every arc in this world my life would be complete!

I jumped a bit when Goku stopped Bear Dude with one punch, he landed on the ground with a 'Yay' while Bear Dude fell with a loud thud.

His happy-go-lucky and innocent nature always amazes me these days.

He smiled and held out a peace sign, "Well, that's that."

I snapped a picture of him before keeping my phone in my jacket. When he appoached Turtle about being tasty and stuff, I ignored and contemplate in my thoughts again. How did I manage to block that sword? Also, how in the seven hells, I even handle the weight of Bear Dude's attack? I would've been crushed or even worse... Killed, if I'm correct.

"Ready, guys?" Bulma spoke up.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Let's go," she said, riding away with her motorcycle.

"Onward to the sea!" I exclaimed with Goku.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball series and its characters. They all belong to Akira-senpai. I only own my OCs and some things I invented in this fic. Please leave a reciew, favorite or follow! Hope u enjoy the fic!**_


	4. Master Roshi And the Cute Nimbus Cloud!

_**A/N:**_

 **Thank you for the support guys! Even though the reviews and faves are all low, I still appreciate it. It makes me really happy that people are reading this. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Master Roshi And the Cute Nimbus Cloud**

"Onward to the sea!"

We ran and I smiled, I haven't felt this energetic in a long time when it comes to running. Once Bulma started to yell, we reached to the sea.

"No way!" Goku exclaimed

I squealed, "It's huge."

"—And blue," Goku and I stared in awe along with the others.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bulma stared at the sea with admiration.

I whispered, "Yeah..." I sighed, feeling the breeze in my direction and smelled the scent of the sea in content.

"I've never dreamed of a place like this really existed." my tailed-friend said, staring at the ocean.

"I'm starting to wonder myself. Thanks for bringing me back," Turtle said gratefully.

"Hey, sure, no problem. It was a lot of fun," my monkey-tailed friend replied

I nodded, "Yeah, besides, we helped you because we want to. It's no big deal." I gave him a smile.

When Turtle asked us to stay at the beach for a while so he can give us a gift. We agreed (despite Bulma's complaints) and he swam into the sea. After that, I sat down on the sand and removed my boots, backpack, and jacket. It's a good thing I'm wearing a tank top and shorts today. I took out some sunscreen in my bag (much to my joy) and rubbed the cream on my body.

I begin to notice that my two friends remove their shoes and socks. Goku pulled up his pant legs to his knees and went to the water.

Oh cupcakes.

Bulma pulled her nightgown to her knees and went into the water with him, "Hey, what are you doing? I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Before I could stop my friend, he tasted the seawater with a disgusted look.

"Ew, yucky! This water is salty," he cried.

I smiled and giggled in my hand. I slowly approached him, "Of course it is, Goku. The reason why is because when the seawater evaporates. It will turn into rain and land on the soil and rocks, causing rivers or streams to carry the salt of it into the sea." I explained, which earned me a look from Bulma.

He 'oh' and nodded in understanding. I chuckle again for his attitude and dived into the water.

* * *

For a while, I decided to change my clothes and dry out my top and shorts on a nearby rock. I see Bulma sitting down on the sand with a content expression on her face. I smiled at her relaxed state. It's nice seeing her this calm instead of being all bossy and whiny.

"Hey Goku-chan," I called.

He stopped playing with the hermit crab and turned his attention to me. I approached him and grinned.

"Want to build some sand castles?" I jerked my thumb behind me.

He smiled and nodded energetically, "Sure!" he said.

We laughed and started to build our sand castle. While Goku started building the sand castle, I decided to find some shells to decorate it. Once I came back with a bunch of shells, I see our sand castle half-finished.

"Wow, Go-chan, the castle looks amazing!" I kneeled beside him and decorated the castle with the some shells.

He chuckled and rubbed his neck, "Thanks, Leanne, glad you like it."

I giggled, "Call me Lea, I like being called in my nickname better."

Goku nodded, "Okay, Lea." he grinned.

Once I finished decorating, I kept some shells in my bag and we smooth the texture on our sand castle.

Bulma sighed, "I get so relaxed when I'm in the beach." she said while she doodled on the sand.

"Yeah, you're not talking nearly as much." Goku commented.

I was about to prepare myself for her angered response, but I sighed in relief when she stared at the sea with a curious look.

"What's that?" she dropped the stick and stood up, "whatever it is, it's moving right towards us."

Despite my poor eyesight for far places, I knew it was Master Roshi and Turtle.

"It's the turtle," Goku said, "and it got someone on its back."

Bulma gave him a look of wonder, "Wow, it's like you've got some super vision or something. Pretty cool, Goku." she complimented.

I smirked at this and shook my head. If only she knew.

When Goku started to call Turtle's attention, I sweatdropped at this. Doesn't he know that we're the only ones on the beach?

I inwardly cringed, I remembered that Goku can't tell if the person is a girl or not in this series. I sighed and facepalmed, " _Oh gosh, I forgot that he's not the sharpest blade in the box._ "

"Ahoy there!" Turtle laughed, "sorry I kept you waiting. I have to go get my master."

I fangirled internally seeing Master Roshi. He may be a perv, but he's still awesome in my book. He's like a cool grandpa with perverted tendencies.

"Man, check that guy out." the blunette spoke up.

When Turtle arrived at the shore, Master Roshi raised his hand as a greeting.

"Well, hello there, kids!" he greeted.

I shakily waved, "H-Hi, there..."

"Welcome ashore," Bulma said.

My knees are almost shaking, I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm going to faint. How will I react when I meet Android 18? Or worse...

The tournament announcer and Mai?

Oh crud, I'm definitely going to die if I'm going to meet those two! To be honest, the announcer guy and Mai are on the Top 1 of my Favorite Dragon Ball Characters List while Goku and Vegeta are on Top 2.

I inwardly shivered at the thought about Vegeta. Sure, he may be one of my favorite heroes, but what I don't like is his pride and arrogance. If he just cool it down with those traits, I know without a doubt he can beat Goku on a whim.

"Kids," Master Roshi began, "I want to thank you for helping my turtle."

"It was our pleasure, mister." Goku and I said. I secretly envied the calmness that my friend has, since I'm all shy and nervous now.

"I'm Roshi, the Turtle Hermit." he hopped down to the ground with a friendly smile.

Bulma and Goku stared, "Uh, a Turtle Hermit?"

Master Roshi ignored and I watched him turn to Turtle, "Which one of these kids helped you?"

Turtle pointed me and Goku, "Is those little kids, there."

Master Roshi approached us, "You two are very brave kids, I have a gift for you two to show my gratitude."

"Hear that guys?"

I ignored Bulma and watched Master Roshi walked away. He slowly got into a pose and raised his staff.

"Come to me, Magic Carpet!" he yelled.

I quickly snapped a picture without the scientist and the young saiyan noticing.

"A magic carpet!?" Bulma squealed.

Goku suddenly asked what's a magic carpet, which ends up Bulma explaining. When she said that it's not real and all, I saw Master Roshi's staff began to shake a bit. Turtle called his master's attention and reminded that the old man brought it to the cleaners.

Bulma moped that the carpet isn't real. I raised a brow at this and felt quite disappointed at her. The carpet is real, I'm guessing that his sister, Baba, gave it to him since she's a witch and all. Besides, Turtle reminded Master Roshi that he just brought it to the cleaners. After all, who wouldn't want a dirty magic carpet?

"Come to me, Flying Nimbus!"

I smiled widely and my eyes glinted with excitement.

"This guy is odd," Goku said.

"He's not odd," Bulma corrected, "he's nuts."

I ignored the two and patiently waited for that adorable cloud.

"Now where is that cloud? Oh, there it is. See, she's a beauty isn't she?" he turned as soon as the Nimbus cloud flew in the skies. Bulma and Goku stared and blinked, I, however, am squealing at the beautiful cloud.

"Look, guys, isn't it neato?"

"Yeah, how strange."

Once the Nimbus headed to us, we stared in awe.

"Don't be afraid, she's as sweet as candy."

Goku walked around the Nimbus, "Wow, it's so light and puffy." he turns to Master Roshi with his innocent eyes, "do you mind if I have a taste?"

"You don't eat it you buffoon!" the martial artist yelled.

I snorted and snickered at my friend, "Oh Goku." I muttered.

Bulma stood up and turned to Master Roshi, "What does this thing do?" she asked.

"If you can manage to sit in this cloud, it can fly you wherever you want." he explained.

She stared at him suspiciously, "There's gotta be some kind of hitch. You wouldn t be giving it away, something's wrong with it, right?"

I sighed at her and shook my head. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

"There's nothing wrong with this cloud!" he protested.

"Hey, can I try to ride it now?" Goku grinned.

Master Roshi turned to him, "Sure, why not? But, I must warn you. You must be pure of heart to ride this cloud."

"Hm?"

"Yep, otherwise it won't let you on it. It's picky that way," he explained.

"Wow," Goku stared at the cloud with pure amazement.

I saw Master Roshi stand up straight, "Here, let an old man show you how it's done."

He jumped and he landed on the ground painfully with a loud thump.

I gasped, "Kyaaa!" I shriek in panic.

Bulma laughed while Turtle and I helped Master Roshi sat up. I gave a small, silent growl at the scientist for being rude.

Again, despite Master Roshi is a perv. There are admiring qualities about him that makes him respectable. Also, it's important to respect an elder.

"Are you alright, Mr. Roshi?" I asked and checked for injuries.

He waved his hand, "Don't worry, child. I'm fine," he groaned a bit.

"You must've done something wrong, master." Turtle said.

I blinked and chuckled when Master Roshi told him to shut up.

"Now let me try it!" Goku smiled and jumped.

It didn't surprise me that he landed on the cloud. Everyone stared in awe and I just smiled at my friend's joy.

"Lea," he called.

I hummed and smiled, "Yes, what is it, Goku-chan?"

He patted a space behind him, "Try sitting on Nimbus with me."

I blinked and began to have doubts. Sitting on Nimbus would be nice, but am I pure enough to ride it?

I grinned and shrugged, guess there's only one way to find out.

"Okay," I smiled and smirked, "but you got to help me."

He laughed and I did too, I held out my hand for him to grab. Goku held my hand and I was surprised that his grip was quite gentle. I breathe in, climbed on the Nimbus with his help and sat on the Nimbus.

I didn't fall.

I gasped in shock at this and smiled widely, "I didn't fall!"

"Well, there goes my cloud." Master Roshi numbly spoke up.

I giggled and gasped once the Nimbus started moving. Soon I grabbed onto Goku once we flew to the skies. He made some loops in the air with the Nimbus and sped up. It was like having a roller coaster ride.

I squealed and shouted with enthusiasm while my heart pounded inside of ms. It was just like how I wrote in my fanfics, riding the Nimbus can give you such an amazing feeling! Once we flew above Master Roshi, Turtle, and Bulma, we waved at them.

"Hey, down there!" Goku greeted and we stopped in front of the older martial artist.

"Wow, it's great. Thanks, I love it." he said.

I see the old man smiled, "You fly that thing like you had it your whole life."

The little Saiyan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, we flew off in the other direction, flying with Nimbus.

I held on the Nimbus tightly and began to wonder. Can I ask Master Roshi to be his student after the Pilaf saga? I know that I might not survive in this world without learning any martial arts despite I know a few defense moves and techniques.

I shivered in nervousness. What if Master Roshi will reject my request because I'm a girl? Or for being too young?

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks like Hinata in Haikyuu.

Unknown to me, Goku noticed what I'm doing. We slowly slowed down in the air and he turned his attention to me. I blinked at the sudden speed change from Nimbus and saw my Saiyan friend looking at me with concern.

"Why are you hurting yourself, Lea?" he asked and pointed my red cheeks.

I choked and waved my hands frantically, "O-Oh, don't worry, Go-chan! I-I just got too much thought in my head, so I slap myself to shake some of them away and focus." I explained.

"Oh, okay! Man, that's really weird, Lea. Does slapping yourself really helps you focus?" he scratched his cheek.

I shrugged, "Most of the times."

"Hey guys! I got something to show you," Bulma called.

We turned and gave each other's looks, the Nimbus floated down to Bulma and she showed us a Dragon Ball. I smirked and she started telling us that we were right and all. Master Roshi started to protest about letting the scientist keeping the orange gem, but she raised her skirt a few times, causing the poor old man to nosebleed.

I pity the poor scientist. If she just respected her body more often and all that, she wouldn't get put in such stupid situations...

Bulma cheered that we got a Dragon ball and we said our farewells to Turtle and Master Roshi.

"Man, I never thought that things would be this going so well. We only need three more Dragon Balls, I guess it was just meant to be, kiddo." she said and went inside with a smile.

I jumped off of Nimbus, while Goku lay down on. "Wow, I wish grandpa could see me now." he said.

My heart ached at this before I could say something to him, a scream cut me off.

My Saiyan friend jumped off and ran, I followed and he yelled.

"Hold on, Bulma! We're coming,"

We opened the door and ran inside, "What's going on here? What's wrong?" he asked and we saw the blunette holding her white, lacy panties.

I quickly brought my hand to my mouth, "Oh goodness..." I mumbled.

"M-My underwear was here on the floor," she stuttered, "I'm afraid to look."

She held her lower body and checked. The young teen blushed and whimpered.

"They're not there!" Bulma screamed loudly.

I managed to cover Goku's ears with my hands, I winced at her scream and felt my ear drums ringing. That woman can scream alright.

I uncovered his ears and saw the poor scientist mortified. I facepalmed once Goku told her that he's the one who put her panties on the floor.

I slowly back off and covered my ears. Bulma quickly took out her machine gun and recharged its ammo.

"Run, my friend! Run like your life depends on it," I yelled in vain.

She shot Goku with her machine gun and he started shouting in pain at the bullets he's receiving.

Oh Goku...

* * *

About a few hours, Bulma cooled down and the scientist took her bathing and getting ready.

Leanne gently rubbed Goku's back to soothe the small red marks on him that was caused by Bulma.

"Owie," he whimpered, "I'll be sure to not do that again with Bulma."

The brunette sighed and pecked his head, "Oh, you adorable boy. You have a lot to learn in this journey," she smiled softly.

Once Bulma was done changing her clothes and putting on her makeup, she saw Leanne stroking Goku's head softly with a gentle look on her face.

The scientist is a bit suspiscious of the little girl. She seemed so mature despite being a young child. Heck, even acted like an elder sister or a mother to Goku and yet, she still acted like an ordinary kid at the same time.

At first, Bulma thought Leanne was twelve years old because of her height and her matured voice. However, she was very surprised to find out the girl was actually ten.

The blunette held no ill or hostility to the little girl. No, she considered the ten year old as her little sister. Bulma has been just merely curious about her. It's just too rare to find young kids who looked or even sound matured.

She also can't shrug off the strange feeling about Leanne, it was like how she felt with Goku all the time for being not normal; however, this is a bit different. Bulma isn't even sure she's correct about this, but she thinks that the ten-year old was hiding something. Something big that she didn't want to reveal yet.

The young woman would love to know what the little girl is hiding, it's basically in her curious nature as a scientist. Though, she'll shrug her curiosity aside for now. She isn't really sure if her theory is correct yet about Leanne hiding a big secret.

However, if it is true. Bulma was reminded of her childhood days when she was about Leanne's age.

"Ready to go?" she asked the kids.

Leanne blinked and she nodded, the little girl held Goku's hand and they walked outside.

"Ready, set, presto!" the scientist pressed the button.

The house quickly turns into a capsule, causing Goku to yell and jump in surprise.

"Now that's what I called house cleaning," she said while she picked up her capsule.

"Don't scare me like that," he stammered.

The blunette chuckled and held her hips, "Okay, I'll warn you next time."

Leanne watched as the scientist approached the Nimbus, "I guess we could take the Flying Nimbus, it'll be faster."

The little girl raised a brow, "But didn't Master Roshi said that you have to be pure in heart to ride it?" she told the blunette.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm probably the purest person you know," Bulma retorted.

"Alright," the Nimbus floated down to her level, "go ahead. Give it a try."

Leanne smirked at the Nimbus. It's like it was saying to Bulma 'I know what your true colors are' and a 'Yeah, right, give it a shot. I know you won't ride me' in a kind of way.

Bulma jumped on the Nimbus and ended up on the ground. She whimpered in pain while the little girl helped her up.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Pure, huh?" Goku chuckled.

Bulma growled, "Now my clothes are dirty, darn it! I didn't want to ride on that stupid cloud anyway." she shook her fists and walked away.

The two kids blinked they gave each other a sigh and shrugs. He and the young girl climbed on the Nimbus and they flew ahead from the scientist. The blunnete catch up with them with her motorcycle and the little Saiyan gave her a look.

"Kind of slow, huh?"

"Oh, hush up," she hissed, "nobody likes a show off, you know."

Leanne giggled and she and her friends went to their next destination.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball series and its characters. They all belong to Akira-senpai. I only own my OCs and some things I invented in this fic. Please leave a reciew, favorite or follow! Hope u enjoy the fic!**_


	5. I'm Disguising? Hey, There's My Glasses

**Yaaaayyyy! I got 6 faves and 7 follows! That's really a new record for me~ ^_^**

 **Lea- Yep**

 **Me- MOTHER OF GOLATHA! When did you get here!?**

 **Lea- *shrugs* A few minutes ago.**

 **Me- Dang, you got some ninja moves there, gurl.**

 **Lea- Also, what's up with you these days? You haven't publish a chapter in your rewrite amd you looked too exhausted.**

 **Me- School's becoming more chaotic, kids and teachers screamin their heads off, lack of electric fans. I swear, I really need to transfer... *mutters"**

 **Lea- Geez, high school is really a pain. Everyone! Thanks for supporting our dear Authoress, please continue giving reviews/faves/follows to this story.**

 **Me- I don't own anything. I only own Leanne!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - I'm Disguising? Hey, There's My Glasses!**

Two days had passed after the Turtle incident, my friends and I headed to Aru Village, we looked around and noticed that the place looks like a ghost town.

I jumped off of Nimbus and carefully landed on the ground. If I remembered correctly, the villagers are just hiding because of Oolong.

I shivered a bit. Since I'm in Dragon ball world and this is the part where we'll meet the shapeshifter pig, does this mean I'm going to take Goku's place?

"—Maybe this place has been deserted?"

I shook away my thoughts, "No." I stepped in with a grin, "it's not deserted."

"Yeah, people are here. I can feel it," Goku stared at the houses.

"Are you sure, guys? It seems like an old ghost town to me," she said.

He and the Nimbus moved, "Yeah, I'm positive."

"The people here are just hiding," I grinned and walked around.

"If you guys say so,"

We started to check for villagers, but nobody would come out of their houses. Goku jumped down from his cloud and knocked on a door that says 'Sherman Priest'.

Yep, it was no doubt about it.

"I hope they're not in some sort of trouble," Bulma said in concern.

I watched Goku puffed up and threw his fist at the door. Bulma stared numbly in shock while he opened the door. I, for one, was just smiling like a maniac

"Oh yeah! That did the trick," he said.

"Ever heard of using the handle?"

I stayed beside Bulma once my friends checked inside. It was dark, so it's hard to see.

My eyes widened when I saw glints from the corner, a man jumped out with an axe and he attacked Goku with his weapon.

The blade hit the Saiyan's head dead-on and it quickly shattered. Goku held his newly formed bump on his head, yelling in pain. Bulma screamed and I covered my smiling, giggling mouth.

I feel like Eclipsa now.

"Oh no! It's just as I feared," the man in glasses stammered, "I should've known." he dropped the axe stick.

My Saiyan friend glared at him, "What d'you do that for? That didn't tickle, you know!" he held out his power pole

I was going to calm my friend down, but the man clasped his hands together and bowed his head. Hmm... What's his daughter's name again?

"Oh please, forgive me, Mr. Oolong. I know it was foolish of me to attack you, but I would rather die to lose my daughter." he said, "please don't take her. I'll do anything!"

My two friends looked at the man in confusion while I rubbed my chin in thought, "Hey, I think you've got me mixed up with someone. My name's Goku." he corrected.

I think her name starts with a 'P'? Pokawaka?

"It's not him, dad." the girl said to her shocked father.

I snapped my fingers. Oh, I remember. Her name is Pocawatha.

After that, most of the villagers went out of their houses and they crowded the old father's door to see us.

While Pocawatha treated Goku's bump, I began to ignore Bulma's scoldings to Sherman Priest. I was too focused on my phone to even pay attention to them. I delete some photos that I don't care anymore and decided to write some more stories in my documents. If only they knew that Oolong is just a harmless pig.

"—So tell us, why do you three come here anyway?"

I saved my document and hid my phone in my pocket.

"I'll show you," Bulma said and unzipped her bag, "let see... There it is. We came here to find a ball that matches this one." she gave the Dragon Ball to Sherman Priest.

"Strange," he examined the gem, "yes... It's very beautiful, but I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, I have."

I turned to see an old woman who stepped in, "Young lady, I have the matching one."

"I knew there was one here," the blunette smiled.

"Well, what d'you know. How 'bout that," Sherman Priest stared at the old woman in surprise.

I bowed to the old woman, "May we please see it, miss?" I asked.

She nodded with an approving hum, she rummaged in her pocket and took out a Dragon Ball.

Bulma's eyes brightened, "Yeah, the sixth-star ball."

"Wow, would you give it to us?"

"I'm not going to give this ball away. It's been in my family for generations," the old woman said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the old woman, "How about this, ma'am. Will you give us the ball if my friends and I get rid of Oolong, return your daughters, and turn your village into a peaceful place again?" I offered.

"By yourselves?" they said in shock.

"Now listen," the old woman stared, "I may be old, but I'm not gullible. How can you three defeat Oolong?"

I smirked. She reminds me of my grandmother back home.

"Well, Lea, Goku and I are quite a team, right?" she stared at our little Saiyan, who is now touching the lower part of the old woman.

Oh man, Goku. I facepalmed and Bulma did the signature anime-fall, I shook my head and sweatdropped.

"So you're a girl, aren't you?" he pointed.

"Huh? What a randy boy," the old woman blushed and held her cheeks.

Bulma punched Goku's head with amazing speed, causing me to stare in awe.

How did she get there so fast?

"Are you crazy?! Please stop doing that, ugh!" she growled.

"Do you really think that you three have a chance to beat Oolong, miss?" a random person asked in a British accent

Ooh, people we got some British alert!

"Yeah, I think we have a good chance. Lea and Goku are on the puny side, but they sure pack a wallop. Don't you, guys?"

We gave her an uneasy look while she introduced herself. Did Bulma think I'm strong as Goku because I blocked the bear's attack not too long ago?

Sherman Priest started apologizing to Goku for hitting him, my friend easily forgave him and suddenly some people pleaded and told some legend to us. I sweatdropped when an American-Indian man held my friend's hand, even mine and started saying to us in a horrible Cherokee accent.

Bulma chuckled, "I just thought of a great way to trap Oolong."

* * *

Why... Just why?

I came out wearing Pocawatha's pink outfit with an ugly polka-dot scarf around my head.

I hate pink. It should be burned or forever banished from the world of colors.

"Alright, kid! You would be totally charming if you smile more," Bulma grinned.

I crossed my arms and gave her a death glare. The pink dress I wore reached to my ankles, I'm kind of surprised that I almost reached Pocawatha's height.

"Why do I have to disguise as Pocawatha? Why can't Goku take my place?" I hissed.

"Sorry, kid, but it will be more convincing if it's you since you're a girl." she said cheekily.

"But I got a freakish deep voice that almost sounds like a boy! Are you really serious about me doing this?"

"Positive," she winked, "besides, just change your voice into a high one. You are a girl, aren't you?" she smirked.

I growled and furiously glared at Bulma. That's it, I change my mind. Bulma is not my favorite female character anymore.

"Wow, Lea, you look pretty and cute in my clothes." Pocawatha smiled.

I froze and blushed. I slowly turned to her with a stutter, "R-Really?"

She nodded cheerfully, "Yeah, you actually do. Am I right, Goku?" she nudged my friend's side.

Goku nodded, "Yep." he smiled widely.

I choked and felt my insides screaming. I growled in embarrassment and covered my face, causing them to laugh. After that, Bulma started to tell me the plan; however, it's kind of different since Goku will follow me once Oolong thinks I'm Pocawatha.

The place started shaking and the others stared in fright. I remained calm along with Goku while a random man came in the house telling us that Oolong arrived.

"Good job, now try to make sure that everyone gets to their houses safely." she ordered.

The man nodded and ran away to do the job, I stood beside Bulma with Goku behind me.

"Okay, now it's up to you. Good luck," the scientist gave me a thumbs up.

"Since you're the brains in this outfit, you are going to help me, right?" I said in a low voice.

She pushed me outside and grabbed Goku with her inside. She closed the door and I could see her blue eyes at the hole that my friend made.

"We'll be right here rootin' for you, Lea. All right, it's showtime. Don't let him get a good look on your face and remember," she reminded, "smile."

"Next time, I'm making the plans." I hissed and hid my colored hair in my scarf. I made sure to cover my face well, so Oolong won't tell.

I looked down and held my hands together. I hear heavy footsteps heading towards me and I saw a red monster clad with white clothes, holding a bouquet.

"I've come for you, buttercup! I brought you some flowers, I hope you like them, sweetheart."

I shivered in disgust. I coughed to make my voice higher, "Oh thank you, I love flowers."

Damn, I almost sound like Elizabeth in Black Butler.

"You look like you put on some weight," Oolong commented.

I normally don't get mad for being called fat or overweight, since it's true after all. When I was sixteen, I weigh about sixty-five kilos despite my short height.

"Well, look who's talking." I smirked, deciding to copy what Goku said in the episode.

"You scamp! A little feisty today, aren't we?"

I can hear Bulma growling, "Lea, where d'you learn how to act? If you don't shape up, you're gonna blow this thing big time." she whispered.

I rolled my eyes, " _Woman, can't you relax. I know what I'm doing._ "

Oolong hummed, "That's good, I like 'em feisty." He held up a rock n roll sign.

I sweatdropped. Okay, now what did Goku do last time? Oh yeah.

I faked myself trembling, causing Oolong to notice.

"What? You're trembling," he said, "well. I get my feelings hurt if girls are scared of me. No more, that's it!"

I can hear Bulma screamed and I watched Oolong 'poofed', turning into a sparkly, rich guy.

" _What the frikin hell?_ " I thought with disgust.

He did a 'Sebastian' bow at me, "What do you think of this? Suave, debonair, handsome. If you don't like it, I can always change into something else." he said.

I stared and shivered in disgust. Well, this is what I get since I always wanted to be in Dragon Ball. Bulma opened the door, revealing herself to Oolong.

I see hearts in her eyes even her background.

"Hi there, handsome. My name is Bulma," she flirted.

"Gah!" I fell in anime style.

Bulma started to seduce the shapeshifter. My eye kept twitching and I remembered that I skipped this scene multiple times every time I watch Dragon Ball. I forgot how low her standards are.

I can see Oolong struggling who to pick, I took the pleasure to walk away and remove the scarf over my head. I sighed. That was too exhausting, I'm too lazy for my own good.

"I hope the pig will get a good beating," I mumbled and stretched my arms.

"You're not Pocawatha!"

I jumped and turned. Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen.

He stared at me furiously, "If there is one thing I cannot tolerate it's deception!"

He yelled loudly and poofed into a giant bull.

I held my hips in amusement.

"Hmm... what a big cow," I said and tilted my head.

"I'm not a cow, I'm a bull. Can't you tell the difference and I'm a pretty mean one too," he growled at me.

I scoffed, "What is with the horrible accents these days?" I muttered, still unfazed at Oolong being a giant bull.

Bulma ran inside and I blankly stared at the pig in disguise.

"Say your prayers, chica. Your time has come," he puffed, "you reach the end of the road, muchacha."

I hummed and tilted my head, my eyes widened when Goku appeared and hid me behind his back.

"What in the world? Go-chan," I gasped when I saw a serious look on his face.

"You should go inside now, Lea. I'll take it from here," he whispered lowly.

I blinked, "Are you sure?"

I touched his arm and he nodded. He gently removed my hand from his arm, "Yeah, just go inside with Bulma. You'll be safer," he reasoned.

I didn't protest, I nodded and went inside.

* * *

A day later, they were now riding in a speedboat in the river with Oolong. Leanne at beside Bulma while Goku and the pig sat in the back.

"It was a good idea to travel down this river," Bulma said.

"That's great, but why is Oolong is coming with us?" Goku stared at the pig beside him.

"I think she got a thing for me, kid." Oolong replied.

Bulma turned her attention to them, "I thought Oolong's special powers might come in handy," she answered, "that's why he's coming along."

"Hey, what do you mean? Are you trying to say I'm not your type?" Oolong glared.

The scientist ignored his look, "Exactly, I'm looking for tall, dark, and handsome." she said.

Leanne silently chuckled at this. It sounded like a perfect description of Vegeta except the 'tall' part. She snorted and covered her mouth, giggling under her breath.

"Lea, why are you laughing?" the scientist asked.

The little girl waved her hand, "N-Nothing. I j-just remembered something funny." she giggled.

Bulma gave her a strange look and shrugged it off.

"Just give it time, honey. I'm your man," Oolong told the blunette.

Leanne rolled her eyes and still smiled. She brought out her earphones and listened to her music in her phone. Bulma won't notice her smartphone since she kept it in her jacket's secret pocket.

She then heard yelling behind her, Leanne sighed and raised the volume on her phone. Soon after, she saw Oolong turned into a fish. Bulma stopped the boat quickly and the little girl's heart almost exploded when the scientist did that.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll get him," Goku said and stripped off his clothes.

"Careful," Bulma said before the young Saiyan dived into the river.

"You okay, Lea?" the blunette asked, seeing the girl's frightened expression.

"Y-Yeah, j-just warn me next time, k?" she smiled shakily

"Is this your first time on a speedboat?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, kiddo." she patted her head.

Leanne nodded and stared at the water. Yesterday was really strange, she never thought that Goku would go in front of her and protect her from Oolong. It was strange and so unlike him. The girl never showed any signs of fear or asking someone for help, she was calm when she faced Oolong. So it was no reason for him to step in.

 _ **SPLASH~**_

"I lost him, guys." Goku appeared.

The little girl rubbed her chin in thought, "Well, if you want to catch a fish. You got to use the right bait." she repeated Kuya Bon's words, reminiscing they went fishing once.

Bulma nodded at the girl's answer, "Like this."

The scientist took out a white underwear. Leanne squinted her eyes if it's Bulma's or hers.

"Are those mine?"

"Nah, they're mine actually."

Goku stared at the scientist who stick her underwear on the hook, "You think that he'll bite that?"

"If I know Oolong, he will." the blunette smirked and threw her fishing line in the water.

Leanne and Goku blinked while they watched.

"I think I got a nibble," the string tugged a bit and Bulma didn't waste time to pull her rod, "yeah! Grab him, guys!"

Goku caught Oolong easily, the two kids stared at the pig who is breathing in a fast pace.

"Hey, what do you know. He bit your shorts," the young Saiyan commented.

* * *

"Hey, why is the food all gone? Did you make a pig out of yourself?" Goku turned to Oolong with a spoon and fork.

I raised my eyebrows at this. Where did he get those?

"Unfortunate choice of words," he commented, "but the great outdoors do make me hungry."

"Yeah right," I scoffed silently.

My eyes widened when I saw Bulma taking out a yellow, ball-shaped, pill from her pocket.

Wait, is that what I think it is?

She held out the pill in front of Oolong, "Here, take this special vitamin. It will fill you up and give you some strength."

"It doesn't look like much," he took the pill, "but I'll try it."

He ate the pill and I covered my smiling mouth like Eclipsa in SVTFOE.

"It's made from all natural ingredients, it's very good for you." she explained.

" _Bulma-oneechan, you sly vixen!_ " I mentally laughed.

"I just hope you health nuts don't eat pork," Oolong crossed his arms as he chewed the pill.

Bulma chuckled slyly and I started to smile like a maniac. Goku started to ask her if he could have one, but the blunette told him that the pill was the last one. My heart softened, seeing his hungry look, I feel like a mother again.

Suddenly the boat slowed down.

"That's great," Bulma said, "we're out of gas."

"It's that sort of like 'being out of food'?" my friend stared.

"Very good, that's exactly like. Goku,"

"Then let's just feed the boat," he suggested.

Bulma turned to Oolong and asked him if he could turn into a gas tank. However, he can't cause it's like we're gonna kill him if we do that. Soon she asked him if he could turn into a paddle to help us get to the shore.

"I'll be glad to be handled by a girl like you, Bulma." he stood up on his seat and striked a pose, "showtime!"

He poofed and turned into a paddle. Bulma gave Goku 'Oolong the paddle' to him and taught him how to use it. I smirked hearing Oolong's disappointed groan and his yells when he was used by my Saiyan friend.

"This is fun!" he smiled.

I giggled and we finally got to the shore. Goku tied a rope on the tree to keep the boat floating away and told us he needs to pee.

"Don't be gone long," we yelled.

He walked away and pulled down his pants.

"Goku!" Bulma complained, "really, that kid." she sighed while she got out of the boat.

I followed. Once we stepped on the ground, I chuckled and patted her arm.

"Give him a rest, Bulma-onee-chan. He's just a child who has a lot to learn," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I swear, you act like a mother to him."

I laughed at this and we approached Oolong.

"Well, it's too bad we couldn't get to Fire Mountain." he grinned cheerily.

I held my hips, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Porker, but we're there already."

"But its crazy to go there," he protested, "it's way too dangerous!"

Bulma rummaged her pocket and stared in shock. Oolong noticed too and looked at her curiously.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" I asked her softly as I can.

"M-My DynoCaps are missing... No," she suddenly screamed and went beside Goku.

I covered my ears.

"We're trapped in a wasteland without a way to get out!" she yelled and went to Oolong blaming him.

He protested and Bulma went back beside Goku shrieking. I never know how on earth did she lost her capsules, but I don't care. I prefer this payback for making me disguise as Pocawatha.

Hockey pie, that is some scream she has.

"Bulma, what's the matter? Why are you so upset," Goku questioned her.

She dramatically knelt, "You don't understand. Without the DynoCaps, we're stuck here. No boats, no bikes, nothing! Nada!"

I sighed, "Oh dear." I mumbled and rubbed my temple, "this could take a while."

"But why can't you just walk, Bulma?"

"That's easy for you to say. You can ride on the Flying Nimbus!" she yelled.

I noticed Oolong escaping and decided to leave him be. They can handle it.

"Well, why don't you ask Oolong to change into a motorbike and ride him out of here?"

I stared at Goku in shock. That isn't a bad idea.

"That's a great idea, Goku. I'm glad I thought of it," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her arrogance and pride. No wonder she and Vegeta got together, they're perfect for each other. Arrogant, prideful, and so annoying.

Yes, I confess. I also find Vegeta annoying. Come on, who doesn't when he always keep saying he has to defeat Goku a million times?

Bulma started to call Oolong and noticed he was gone.

"Aahh! He ditched us," she yelled.

Goku assured her that he'll find the pig and flew away.

"Ah! Bulma-nee-chan, I hope you won't mind me calling you that." I spoke up, "it's just, I like calling people who are older than me 'big sister' or 'big brother'."

She looked at me with wide eyes and nodded, "Sure, kid."

After five minutes, Goku came back saying he couldn't find the pig.

Bulma growled and clenched her fists, "I knew I couldn't trust him." she stood up straight and shouted 'Piggy'.

Goku and I stared and soon we heard Oolong's scream, Bulma continued shouting and started to explain the pill's effects to him.

"You're not going anywhere," she held her hips with a proud look, "guess I got you under my power now, little piggy!"

I turned and saw Goku took his power pole out and got into a defense position, "You're a witch, you cast a spell on Oolong. Admit it!" he accused.

I sweatdropped and groaned, "Go-chan, darling, if Bulma-onee-chan is a witch, she won't need the Dragon Balls to make her wish."

She grinned, "That's right, Goku, don't be so naive. That pill was a little bit of Science to control cowards like—"

"Cheap shot," Oolong cut in and walked out the bush with a toilet paper in hand. "Lucky me, I brought some toilet paper along." he groaned.

The scientist crossed her arms to her chest, "So, I trust my little pill will keep you in line?"

"Yeah, I'll..." he started to mutter things under his breath.

Goku and I approached him, "I guess this kind of stuff wouldn't happen if you acted nicer." my friend said.

I nodded with a smile.

"I can still take it, kid!" the pig exclaimed.

We both giggled, "Oh really?" I sang slyly.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy~" Goku chanted, "piggy!"

Oolong's face turned into shock while his eyes widened and held his bottom in pain. He ran to the bushes again and took a dump there, causing us to cover our noses and laugh at the poor pig.

"I'll get you for this!" he growled and used up his toilet paper.

* * *

All of us walked into the desert, Bulma and Oolong lagged behind while Goku and I are ahead of them.

I wasn't affected by the heat too much, since I grew up in the Philippines. My home country can be really hot like the desert since it's a tropical country.

We stopped and turned to the others, "I gave up riding my cloud to walk with you two, so try to keep up."

"You're not a city kid, Goku, you're used to the wilderness. I'm not," Bulma explained, "I should be pampered. My gosh, look at this place."

"Yeah, something's not right. I'm getting the feeling we're being watched. It's giving me the creeps," Oolong stared uneasily.

The scientist dropped her stick and sat on the ground, "I can't stand it! I'm going crazy."

I sighed deeply, "Are you giving up?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and rubbed my temple.

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know!" she looked down.

I jumped when she suddenly screamed, "I wanna bath! I need air conditioning! I don't wanna be stranded in the desert without a boyfriend or my DynoCaps anymore!"

"Her passion for self-centeredness inspires even me," the pig blankly commented.

"You sure are strange, Oolong." Goku told him.

I stared in shock at the blue-haired woman, who is now lying under the shade.

Did that idiotic scientist... just threw a tantrum? Did she really just throw a tantrum at us? My fists clenched and I felt my anger rising through the roof. I was trying my best to be patient for Bulma, but no. She just has to throw a damn tantrum despite being a young woman.

I have never felt so embarrassed, so disrespected in my whole life. It's like she's making us girls look so weak!

"You spoiled, annoying brat! Woman up, won't you?" I yelled and marched at Bulma, "you are one of the most despicable, weak, and pathetic women I have ever met in my life!"

Goku grabbed me before I could beat the heck out of Bulma, "I say we let her rest for a while." he rubbed my arms to soothe me. Which kind of worked.

"Suits me."

Goku and I sat and Oolong laid on the sand. I scoffed and rummaged through my bag, I was able to find my food savings.

After helping Turtle get back to the ocean, I found out that everything I need to survive is all in my backpack. I was grateful that my bag is a hammerspace, it made it easier for me to carry all the time since it weighs like a feather.

"I'm hungry," Oolong groaned.

I took a chocolate bar in my bag and threw it on his head along with the bottle of water.

"Ow! What the heck?" he saw the chocolate and a bottle on the ground, he gave me a stunned look.

I ignored him, "Eat it." I said and turned to Goku, "no need to find food, sweetie. I got some food here that I've been saving."

"You sneaky brat! Why didn't you say so earlier?" the pig shouted behind me.

I shrugged, "you never asked. Also, unlike you gourmands, I was only doing what is right. I saved up this food for emergencies only. Now eat your chocolate and drink your water right now, mister, or else I'll take it from you!" I threatened with a growl.

He yelped at my threat and ate his chocolate bar immediately before drinking his water. I scowled and took out some sandwiches and a large bottle of water.

"Here," I gave Goku three sandwiches. "I'm sorry that I can't give you more, I have to save more for the journey."

He smiled, "It's okay. You were only doing what is right."

I smiled back and hugged him. Dang it, why can't my step-siblings be like Goku? He hugged me back and we ate our food together. After a few minutes, I gave Goku half of my water.

"Hey guys, look at that. I think I heard something," Oolong turned.

I blinked, we turned our heads and saw a dust cloud in the distance.

"What is it?" Goku asked and gave me the empty bottle.

"I don't know," the pig said, "but it ain't no camel, kid."

I knew it was Yamcha and Puar in a hoverbike, but it's such a pain in the butt for me to not see at far places. They are all such a blur. I can clearly see things that is about six or seven feet away from me, but eleven feet or twelve is blurry for my vision. Ah, the curse of being nearsighted.

Wait, did I even try to find my glasses in my bag? I think not, maybe I should checked them later.

"Greetings,"

I looked up to see Yamcha, he hopped off of his hoverbike and he stood tall and confident.

" _What a weakling_ ," I thought, " _he can't stand proud and confident if he doesn't overcome his Gynaphobia_." I rubbed my nose.

"I' am Yamcha," he introduced, "I' am master of the lands you trespassed upon."

I gasped when Puar jumped out.

"It's my land too," he squeaked.

I choked, " _Aaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, hahahahaha! Kawaii! Hontoni kawaii desu!~_ " I squealed interally.

My thoughts were cut off when Yamcha spoke up, "You needn't to fear me, just hand over some money or any DynoCaps you may have and I will let you pass in peace." he offered.

The pig started pointing Puar and saying that they went to Shapeshifting Academy together. I silently listened to Puar explaining to Yamcha that he was a victim of bullying by Oolong back then and it didn't take long for the desert bandit to fight with Goku.

I decided to hide where Bulma slept and rummaged my bag. Now where are my glasses?

I jumped when I hear a crash. Guess the food I gave to Goku wasn't really enough.

Anyway, back to searching my glasses.

"Now where is it?" I muttered and ignored the fight that is happening.

I can't interfere too much, if I made one huge mistake that could totally change this timeline. We're all toast.

" _That means I can't fall in love with the characters here. Hmm,_ " I thought deeply.

All of the guys are mostly taken and are not my type, so that means I'm single until my dying days.

" _Ah, walang Porebear t_ _alaga_." I giggled at the thought.

My eyes brightened when I found a familiar case in my bag, "There it is!"

I took out a black case that has my glasses in it. I opened it and it revealed my indigo, Kam Dhillon 3040.

"My darling," I purred, I quickly put on my glasses.

Yay, I can see so clearer now.

I kept my case in my bag and I heard Bulma groaning and Yamcha yelling furiously. She sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Gee wiz, you guys, what's with all the screaming about?" she grumbled.

I managed to take out my phone and tapped the camera icon in a second. I pressed the record button and filmed the whole thing.

"It's showtime, baby!" I imitated Jim Carrey and wiggled my brows.

Yamcha frozed when he saw Bulma, I can tell that he's staring at her with a sparkly heart background. Man, I really need my laptop to edit this vid.

I decided to have fun and voiced out Yamcha's thoughts. It took every fiber being in me to not laugh doing this.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem. I will now voice out Yamcha's deepest thoughts, ladies and gentlemen." I said to my camera.

I smiled widely, "oh, she's so gorgeous! I feel so weak now, do I look good? Wait, I'm afraid of pretty women, so I must ran away. Puar, you know I'm weak against such beautiful women." I melodramatically dubbed.

Yamcha left with his hoverbike with Puar and I soon activated the camera to selfie mode. I gave a peace sign and a big smile, "That's another clip of my crazy life in this world. Tune in next time, folks!"

"Hey, you guys, who was that hunk? He was absolutely dreamy!"

I fell in anime style.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Some things you need to know._**

 ** _Walang Porebear talaga -_** There is really no such thing as forever. (Change Porebear to forever. I used Porebear since I love the characters in Nameless Komiks in Facebook XD)

 ** _Eclipsa -_** SVTFOE reference (Eclipsa is queen people!)


	6. Ox King And the Kamehameha Wave!

**Me- 11 Favorites, 16 Follows, and 4 Reviews...**

 **Leanne- That was really an improvement...**

 **Me- I know.**

 **Leanne- Ah, crap. She's too shocked right now anyway. *turns to the audienve* Thanks for the support guys, we really appreciate it. Just so you know, we published this story in Quotev and Wattpad. Authoress-chan thinks that she should publish more stories in those websites so she can put her account in some use. Anyway, Authoress doesn't own anything only her OCs and some things she invented. We really apreciate it if you leave some constructive critiscm or some advice on her writing. We would also appreciate nice and meaningful reviews and favorites/follows.**

 **Me- Everyone, thanks a lot for your support. MERRY CHRISTMAS! *blows in a tissue and sobs in joy***

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Ox King and the Kamehameha Wave!**

After Yamcha's appearance, I ended up sleeping through the part where he attempts to steal the Dragon Balls. I seriously didn't drink the sleeping drug that Oolong. No, I slept because I really wanted to rest.

Travelling with the guys can be really exhausting, you know?.

Right now, the others and I rode in the red car that Yamcha gave us. I leaned back in my seat, holding my bag to my chest and stared at the window. I stayed quiet while my friends talked. It's nice that I am not talking too much, it made me have time to meditate and think about my thoughts. It's relaxing, I say...

"Well, there's Fire Mountain."

We stopped and everyone went outside, I followed and the other stared at the flaming mountain in wonder.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it..." Bulma gazed at the mountain in shock.

I stared with the others too. I ignored them again like I always did the past days. The flames swayed around the mountain in a beautiful dance. I felt myself becoming entranced by the flames dance. The heat, the lovely mix of colors of red and yellow, and its graceful dance.

" _Leanne,_ "

I gasped and blinked in surprise. I deeply breathe in and out. Did that just...?

"Hey!"

I heard the car's engine rumbled, I turned to see Oolong driving away with the red car. Goku sat up and turned with an ecstatic look on his face.

"Let's have him get a head start!" he grinned.

I smirked and averted my eyes to him, "I like your style, dude." I said.

Bulma growled, "Piggy! Piggy!"

The car stopped and Oolong burst out with a painful look. I can hear an indescribable sound from afar and I knew what that meant.

I roared in laughter and collided with the ground on my back. I rolled on the floor in hysterical laughter while Bulma and Goku yelled the piggy sound at Oolong. His painful screams sounded in the air and I started to laugh harder.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! L-Love of hu-humanity, th-this is too m-much. Nako po! M-My t-tu-tummy hurts n-now," I laughed while wiping a tear.

Oolong came back to the car along with his grudging look. We relentlessly teased him makin the poor pig shout in irritation. We laughed, went inside of the car and headed to Fire Mountain.

* * *

"I just can't stand this heat!"

Oolong shushed and turned to her with eyes wide, "Be quiet, if the Ox King hears us, we're dead meat, you know?" he hissed.

Leanne wiped her sweat and saw Goku poking a skull and started hitting it with a twig. She giggled at his attitude while Bulma turned and saw the flames.

"Boy, that's sure is a massive fire!" she said.

Oolong stared around with his hands to his face, he whimpered and checked if the Ox King was around.

"Well, the Dragon Ball is definitely up in the castle, but how do we get it out of there?" Bulma tapped her chin in thought.

The little girl walked up to her with her arms crossed, "Why don't you ask Goku?" she said.

The blunette snapped her fingers, "That's right. Thanks, Lea! Hey, Goku, do you think you can fly up there and get the Dragon Ball?"

Goku held up the skull to his face, "I tried once and look what happened." he said in a high voice.

"Goku, you're crazy!" Bulma giggled.

Leanne laughed and held her sides, "And that's my job. How dare you, Go-chan." she joked with a laugh.

"Hahaha! I know," he put down the skull and called the Flying Nimbus loudly.

Oolong waved his arms wildly, "Now you've done it! The Ox King heard that for sure."

Goku jumped on the Nimbus and flew away.

"Get that Dragon Ball, Goku!"

"Hurry back, kid, okay?"

Leanne sat with a bored look while Bulma and Oolong watched to see if Goku can get the ball. She smiled evilly and leaned back.

They soon saw Goku flying away screaming with some fire on him.

"Great! The kid's just giving up," the blunette glared.

"And we should do the same before we get ourselves killed," Oolong said.

Unknown to them, Ox King stood behind them and flung his axe at the wall near to Bulma. The scientist stared numbly at what happened and turned around with a scared look along with Oolong. Ox King glared down on them and the two screamed in terror. He scowled before taking his axe.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled.

"W-Who? Us? W-We weren't doing anything," Bulma stuttered and stared up the giant.

Oolong froze in fright. He didn't even know that he wet his pants.

"Don't tell me you come to steal the treasures in my castle, huh?" Ox King said. "Have you?"

"Uh-uh, I swear! We didn't know there was a castle up there. Right, Oolong? Lea?"

"Uhuh," the pig stared still terrified

The Ox King snarled, "Are you lying?!"

Bulma shrieked, "Lea, do something! Wait, Lea!?"

She turned to see that Lea wasn't with them.

* * *

Leanne walked around while sweat slid down on her face and neck. She took out her small towel and wiped it off and continued walking around. She smiled when she saw the flaming castle up close, she cautiously avoided the flames and watched it danced around the castle.

" _The flames look so beautiful,_ " she gazed at the flames in awe.

" _Leanne,_ "

She gasped hearing a loud noise from afar. She turned and saw the Ox King giant figure. Leanne smiled and ran in his direction. She took out her smartphone and tapped the camera icon once she arrived. Ox King swung his axe around Goku while he dodged, Lea slowly moved the camera when he jumped on the giant's axe and ran up on his arm before giving a kick to his chest.

Ox King was unfazed by the kick and chuckled at the young Saiyan's futile.

"It's time to get serious. Flying Nimbus!" he called.

The Nimbus appeared and he jumped on the cloud, flying around Ox King.

"Hey, stop that!" he demanded.

Ox King groaned in dizziness and Goku took the advantage to kick him at the back of his head. The giant rubbed his head like it was nothing, causing Goku to glare.

"This guy's like a rock," he said.

"Are you crazy, kid? You can't beat the Ox King!" Oolong shouted.

Lea quickly switched her camera on selfie mode, "That's all for now, my lovelies." she smiled and saved the video.

Goku stared in shock and turned to the giant, "You're the Ox King?"

He hummed a 'Yes' and stared at the cloud closely. Goku smiled and gazed at him in awe.

"So you're the great Ox King everyone's talking about! No wonder you're so strong," he said.

Ox King looked pleased at the young Saiyan's comment. Suddenly, he pointed the cloud that the boy is riding on.

"I know about that cloud. You couldn't ride it if you stole it, who gave it to you?" he asked.

Goku stood up straight, "I got it from a man who said he was the Turtle Hermit." he answered

"Turtle Hermit? His name Master Roshi," he leaned forward, "he was my old teacher. Do you know where I could find him?"

Leanne giggled at Bulma and Oolong's looks. They looked so funny when they're shocked. Goku floated to Bulma and asked her is she knows where the Turtle Hermit lives. She told him that it was probably close to the beach that they previously went.

The little girl watched the Ox King jumped in joy. She smiled while he stared at the Power Pole that Goku has on his back and asked where he got the 'toothpick'.

"Oh, that's no toothpick. That's my Power Pole," Goku smiled, "cool, huh? My grandpa gave it to me before he died."

Leanne winced at this. How can he say that so lightly? It really amazes her how he managed to keep that smile on his face.

Ox King started to tell Goku that he and his grandfather knew each other. Leanne ignored them and heard a voice.

" _Leanne~"_

It was gentle and wispy. She turned her attention to the flames and saw some humanoid, flame figures waving at her.

What?

"—Atta boy, Goku!"

"The kid save my bacon,"

She blinked and saw the figures disappeared. Leanne rubbed her cheek in confusion and shook her head. She headed to Bulma's direction and held up a greeting sign

"Wassup, nee-chan!" she grinned.

Bulma glared at her, "And where have you been?"

She shrugged, "Got bored, so I went around explorin'." she blew one of her bangs.

"I'll be back just as soon as I can,"

"Wait, there's something you should know!"

Goku halted his Nimbus and turned to the Ox King. He told the young Saiyan about his daughter Chi-Chi been missing. Leanne mentally squealed at this. She is a big fan of GoChi ever since Goku decided to marry her in the tournament. One of the best romantic scenes ever in Dragon Ball she would say.

She felt her fangirl side raging. How long is she going to wait to see that happen? Dang it, she really wants to see that proposal scene in person.

" _GoChi for laifu! GoChi is my OTP, suckahs!_ " she mentally squealed.

Unknown to her, Oolong saw a creepy smile on Leanne. He felt a shiver ran down to his spine by that smile.

"Hey, kid, what's with the smile? It's creeping me out," he eyed her uneasily.

Leanne blinked and cackled, "No reason! Just wanted to make you piss your pants like earlier." she joked.

"Shut up, kid!" he yelled furiously.

Goku promised Ox King that he'll bring his daughter back before he turned to Leanne asking if she wants to come with him.

She shook her head, "Sorry, bud, I can't. I gotta take a bunch of pics here in Fire Mountain. You go without me, k'?" she smiled.

He nodded and flew away with the Nimbus. They all waved good luck and told him to be careful. Leanne turned to the trio with her hands on her hips. She grinned with a mishievous glint in her eye.

"Okay! Who wants to take some pictures with me?" she said with a wild grin.

All three of them stared at her strangely and blinked. For seconds of silence, Bulma spoke up.

"Are you serious? Why do you want to take pictures here?" she said with a disbelief look.

"Yeah, this place isn't your natural photo taking site." Oolong sweatdropped.

Leanne scoffed and held her hips, "Nonsense, now. Selfie!"

She posed and held up a peace sign before pulling out a Polaroid camera (which she found in her bag). Leanne pressed the button making the camera flash a bit. A film slowly came out and she took it and laid it on the ground for it to process. The little girl happily hummed while the trio stared at her weirdly.

"Is she... Always like this?" Ox King asked the two beside him.

"If you mean by being weird then yes," Bulma crossed her arms with a sweatdrop on her face.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Leanne shouted without looking at them and stood up while holding the film. "I'm gonna get more pics of this legit place. Have fun without me, darlings!"

The little girl waved with a wink, she kept her film in her bag and skipped away with her backpack while it bounced on her back.

The trio face-fall on the ground.

* * *

After leaving my friends and the Ox King, I skipped around and took some pictures of the place with my Polaroid camera. Man, this would be great for my journal. I wiped my sweat and kept all of the films in my bag for it to process. I saw one photo film was fully processed. It was the photo I took earlier with the guys.

I took it out and giggled at the shot, it's a little blurry, but it made a nice effect on the photo. In the photo, I was smiling at the camera with a peace sign while Ox King and my friends stared at the camera blankly.

I kept the photo in my bag and when I saw the flaming castle up close. I gasped dramatically in awe while the flames danced around the castle. I squealed and cautiously avoided the flames coming from the mountain.

I set myself a good distance away from the flames. I sat on the ground and watched the flames dance like I was watching a movie in the cinemas. I smiled and closed my eyes.

I took in a slow, deep breath and exhaled. I folded my legs in a lotus style and held my hands together. Breathe in, breath out...

I repeated my breathing exercise and meditated. I listened the sounds of the flames around me and focused on nothing. It was difficult. My mind constantly is filled with new ideas and all, so it took me sheer willpower to focus on nothing.

While I am still doing my breathing pattern. I felt two hands on my cheeks. I thought it was Goku or Bulma but the moment I opened my eyes.

I was wrong.

"Ah!" I yelled and stumbled back.

Before me is a beautiful woman. She has yellow eyes, orange skin, and dark orange hair with hints of yellow and red. Want to know one more weird thing about her? Fine.

She is a Flame Person, like Flame Princess from Adventure Time!

I choked and stared at the woman stunned. She smiled at me softly while her flaming hair danced.

"There's no need to fear me, Leanne." she whispered.

I nodded numbly and knelt in front of her. I wiped my sweat and swallowed while my heart paced. She approached me and I noticed that her feet didn't touch the ground. She floated to me and made a good distance between us. The flame woman knelt and I could feel a comforting warmth from her.

"I need to talk to you... We need to talk to you," she said.

I raised my brows, "We?"

She nodded, she raised her index finger and pointed behind me. I turned and gasped, I saw four Flame Persons like the woman and those four are all children.

They all smiled at me with wide, sparkling eyes. They all barraged me with their hugs, causing me to yelp and fall down with a thump.

"Uhh?" I turned to the woman and she sighed.

"Children, would you mind if you let go of her?"

They shared each other's looks and shook their heads. They all let me go and gave me big smiles.

The woman motioned them to sit with her and they did. The four sat behind her and gave me some waves and cheerful looks.

I gulped, "M-May I know your name, miss..." I trailed off.

She nodded, "Emily."

Wow...

I crookedly smiled, "Lovely name."

I rubbed my head and wiped my sweat. Man, this is awkward.

"So, how about you four?" I stared the four kids.

Their eyes sparkled and one by one, they introduced themselves.

"My name is Leo,"

"Allen,"

"Mine's Miguel,"

"I'm Lisa,"

I blinked and smiled, "Those are wonderful names for all four of you." I faced Emily. "Now, may I know, why do you want to talk to me?"

I was mentally impressed that I managed to keep my cool. Maybe because I'm getting used to all of the weirdness happening to me?

She nodded, "We wanted to inform you about your abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Do you still remember when you blocked the giant bear's attack a few days ago with your dagger?" Lisa said.

I blinked, "Yeah... How on earth did I manage to do that anyway and why did my dagger glowed? I thought what I did was all a fluke."

Then one of the boys (I think it was Allen?) shook his head and stepped forward.

"It's not a fluke," he said.

I furrowed my brows and stared at him confused, Emily stepped in and gave me a serious look.

"What you did there was all you. You blocked that bear's attack with your reflex and strength,"

I flinched and I think my eyes went all big and white like in anime when people are so shocked.

"No way, does that mean I'm a Saiyan or an alien like Goku?" I asked with a panicked tone.

Even though I'm a huge DBZ fan, I never dreamed or imagined myself as a Saiyan or any alien. Nope, not happening. Other fans would kill to be a Saiyan or a Namekian, but unlike me, I like to stay human until my dying days, thank you very much.

"Nee-chan," Lisa touched my hand, "you're ranting."

I blinked and realized I was. I blushed and thanked her for stopping me. That was embarrassing...

"To calm you down and relieve you, I have to say no. You are still very human," she assured.

I sighed in relief.

Thank gosh.

"To be blunt, you're actually a mage, nee-chan." Allen spoke up.

My expression quickly contorted in shock. The others yelled and Allen looked quite sheepish. He rubbed his cheek with a fiery red color on his cheeks.

"Oopsies," he mumbled.

"Allen, why d'you have to say that so soon!" Miguel yelled.

"Now look what you've done to nee-chan—"

Leo facepalmed, "Now she's confused..."

Emily floated closer to me, "Leanne, darling, are you alright?"

I was quiet. I stared on my lap in silence at the info. I breathe in and out and nodded. The others sighed in relief. Emily apologized for her son's bluntness, but I told her it was okay. I began to ask her why am I a mage.

When she opened her mouth, her body soon distorted along with the four children.

"Mama!" the kids exclaimed.

Emily shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain. I'm running out of time."

I didn't question her. I just nodded and she held out her hand to me. I saw the flames coming out of her hand swirled and turned into a swirling flame ball. After that, the ball dispersed, revealing a chunk of ruby.

"Eat it,"

I choked, "What!?" I looked up to her.

Emily's body distorted again with her children, she gave me the ruby and stepped back.

"Just trust me," she said, "I'll see you soon, dear."

She and her children smiled at me and dispersed in my sight. I numbly stared in shock, I turn my attention to the ruby and then to the position where Emily and her children disappeared. I repeated the action a few times and yelled.

"This is so weird!" I clutched my head in my lap with the gem-chunk.

Sweat slid down on my chin, I decided to close my eyes and breathe slowly. My pacing mind calmed down once I did this. I sighed and fixed my eyes to the chunk of ruby in my grasp.

" _So I have to eat it, huh? No biggie,_ " I sweatdropped at the thought and shook my head.

I sat up straight and took a deep breath. I opened my mouth and slowly bit the ruby with my eyes shut.

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

I opened my eyes in disbelief, I stared at the ruby in my hand that now has a bite mark. I slowly chewed the ruby in my mouth and was surprised at the flavor I'm tasting.

"Tasted like apples and strawberries," I said while I continued to eat the ruby.

Once I finished the ruby, I swallowed and gasped when I suddenly received a huge burning pain inside of me.

"Gagh!" I gasped out and knelt on the ground.

I panted and whimpered at the pain I'm receiving. It was like someone burning me inside with a molting rod. I gasped again and tears leaked out of my eyes. I held my stomach while my head lay in my lap.

Slowly, I felt the pain fading away bit by bit. I began to regain my composure and noticed one thing about myself.

The heat isn't bothering me anymore.

I wiped my left over sweat and stood up. The flame's heat is still strong since I'm about eight or six feet away from the flaming mountain and the castle, but I stared at myself confused.

Earlier, the flame's heat gave me an uncomfortable feeling because of the high temperature. Now, I felt the heat giving me a comforting and relaxing feeling.

"Leanne!"

I yelped and felt someone hugged me behind. I stumbled forward a bit and turned to see Goku with his contagious smile.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I fixed my position and returned the action.

He giggled, "I want you to meet a new friend of mine." he grinned.

I ruffled his hair, "Chi-Chi, right?"

Goku nodded and pulled me to where the others are. Once we arrived, I saw Chi-Chi hugging her gigantic father. I 'aww'd at the adorable sight and pulled out my Polaroid camera to picture the scene. The camera flashed a bit and the film slowly came out. I took the film and hid it in my bag.

Soon, once the father and daughter loving reunion was done. Goku told about the ruined Bansho Fan to Ox King and that Master Roshi said that he'll put out the fire himself.

"I don't believe it," Ox King doubtedly said.

Goku looked up and pointed the sky, "There he is now!"

My friends and I looked up, seeing Master Roshi on a flying turtle. I winced in sympathy, I know that he's terribly dizzy because of the turtle spinning rapidly. The others gazed in awe at the Turtle Hermit and I sighed with a smile.

I watched Master Roshi jumped off the flying turtle with a yell and landed on the ground, making an awesome entrance. Everyone (even me) stared in awe again and Ox King ran towards the Turtle Hermit.

He bowed and I choked a laugh when he was easily blown away by the force that Ox King made.

The giant looked at his master worriedly, "Master, are you okay?"

Chi-Chi sheepishly rubbed her head, "I'm sorry, papa, he wasn't like this when we found him." she said.

I watched Master Roshi stood up shakily. He started to mumble about something, causing me to approach him with a worried look on my face.

"Master Roshi, are you okay?"

"I-I am fine, child. Don't worry," he swayed a bit.

Goku went up beside me, "Are you going to put out the fire now?"

The Turtle Hermit snapped out of his dizzy daze, "Wait! First things first." he turned to Ox King (who is still bowing) with a glare.

"I've heard about you, you big, old Ox. Hurting people over a silly treasure, is that how you show respect to the master who taught you?" he scolded.

I winced again. Wow, when I watched it on TV and online I didn't think he would look this pissed off. Dang, note to self. Don't piss off strong, old guys.

I pitifully watched Ox King blubbered his apologies to Master Roshi, sobbing hysterically. The others were stunned by this and I just crossed my arms, staring at Chi-Chi.

Hey, we're the same height.

"I beg of you," Ox King sobbed. "Please forgive me, master!"

" _Awww, poor baby..._ " I mentally clutched my chest at his state.

"Oh, stop your blubbering you big oaf. I forgive you," Master Roshi sighed and turned to the flaming mountain. "So you mean to tell me, that you can't put out that fire yourself? What's wrong? Too old?" he snickered.

Ox King pitifully replied with a 'Yes'. I watched Master Roshi poked Goku with his staff and whispering him about the deal. I sweat dropped with a sigh and facepalmed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Leanne?" Oolong turned.

Oh C'mon...

"Nothing, Oolong. I'm fine," I said, waving my hand and rubbing my head to ease my headache.

"By the way, why aren't you sweating?" he stared at me curiously, "earlier, you were sweating so much like the rest of us and now you're not."

I shrugged, "Maybe I got used to the heat quickly than I thought."

He gave me a suspicious look, but turned his head to where Bulma, Goku, and Master Roshi went. I sighed in relief and approached to Chi-Chi.

" _Omg, omg, omg, ermagush! I'm gonna meet Chi-Chi face to face,_ " I squealed mentally.

I raised my hand and smiled widely, "Oii, Chi-Chi~"

She blinked and turned her attention to me, "U-Uh, yes?"

I held out my hand to her, "My name is Leanne, call me Lea." I said.

She nervously turned to her father and he nodded encouragely. Chi-Chi took my hand and we shook.

"H-Hi, Lea, it's nice to meet you..." she stuttered.

I giggled and gave her a hug, "Same!"

She yelped at my action and Chi-Chi hugged me back. We started laughing and twirling around while Ox King gushed at us, calling us adorable.

"Oh yeah, Ox King-san!" I turned to him and took out my spiral bound notepad and pen. "Can you give me your autograph? I'm a big fan." I said.

"Oh, uh... Sure,"

He took my small pen with his large hand and was able to write his signature on my notepad. I squealed and rolled on the ground, fangirling out of my mind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I repeatedly bowed to Ox King and jumped around in happiness.

* * *

The others sweatdropped at Leanne's attitud, but let it aside. Just in time, the trio came back.

"It's time to cool this mountain down!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

"Sounds like he's ready for action, does it?" Ox King said.

Chi-Chi nodded, "Yeah!"

Everyone went to a near location to the flaming mountain. Leanne sat on the ground beside Goku and watched Master Roshi took of his shirt and turtle shell, before dropping them on the ground along with his staff.

"Well," he started, "here goes."

Everyone gawked except Ox King and Leanne. Leanne doodled on her notebook and drew a Chibi version of Vegeta. It's not like they'll even notice what she's drawing anyway.

Master Roshi turned to Bulma, "Get ready for that walk."

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah." she mumbled.

Leanne secretly smiled at this while Goku helped Master Roshi climb up on a wall. Bulma stared doubtly at the old man, there is no way that he could put out the fire on his own. It's just seemed impossible.

"So he can really do this, huh?" she asked the giant behind her.

He gave a chuckle, "Don't underestimate the master." he said.

Leanne widely smirked, "That's right, nee-chan, you know what others say: don't judge a book by its cover." she turned to the scientist with a glint in her eye.

Bulma blinked and turned her attention to the old man.

He faltered a bit after climbing up on the wall, he regained his balance and got into a determined stance.

"Okay, ready." he said.

Everyone watched Master Roshi slowly gritted his teeth and his muscles bulged. Leanne grinned wildly while the rest widened their eyes and gasped in shock and amazement. Master Roshi stood up straight and breathe out carefully before his muscles on his chest and back bulged out in a second.

"Whoa! So cool~" Leanne pictured the bulky Turtle Hermit with her Polaroid camera, while stars shaped in her eyes with sparkles around her.

"Eee!' Bulma yelped.

The others gawked while Master Roshi got into a stance again. His body shook and light spread out of him, Leanne's eyes widened and turned to her friends.

"Hey guys, do you see the light thingy around him?" she quickly asked.

They all shook their heads and Leanne stared at Master Roshi in confusion. How come she can see his ki?

"Now watch this. It's the master's Kamehameha wave," Ox King spoke up.

Leanne snapped out of her daze and took out her phone to record Master Roshi. Yep, she would definitely die happily if she managed to film or pictured her favorite scenes in this world.

"Kame... Ha... Me..."

The little girl gasped, seeing the ring of energy formed around the palms of the Turtle Hermit.

"—Ha!'

Master Roshi held out his hands and a beam of energy burst out of it. Leanne gasped sharply, feeling a huge squeeze in her chest. While everyone has their attention to the Turtle Hermit, the little girl held her chest and panted.

What... Was that?

Leanne shook her head and gulped. She continued filming the wave, ignoring the squeeze in her chest. She hit the saved button once it's done and saw Master Roshi slowly sit down. The squeezing her chest stopped too, she began to feel relieve at this.

"I'm pooped," he sighed.

Goku shook and stared with wide eyes, "Wowie.."

Ox King shakily held up a finger and pointed, "Master... Look, the fire, it's out, but you kinda..." he trailed off.

"Spit it out," Master Roshi gave his former student a look.

"Well, the mountain and my castle." Ox King said.

"Huh?" he slowly turned and yelled at the sight.

"Oh! Not bad for an old man." he said, "I'm not rusty as I thought..."

"But... It's gone!" they said and pointed in perfect sync, which made Leanne quite impressed.

The old martial artist blushed, "Whoops, sorry about that!" he rubbed his head and closed his legs together.

Leanne laughed loudly while the others fell on their backs.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! ^w^**


	7. The Dragon Balls Are Stolen Great

**Me- 21 follows... and 14 favorites...**

 **Leanne- Uhh, Ate AJ? O_O**

 **Me- *faints***

 **Leanne- AHHHHHHHHH! SHE FAINTED! *looks back to me and to the audience panickly***

 ***Raises a sign***

 _ **DISCLAIMER! Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, AJ only owns her OCs and other things she made up in this fic! Please enjoy this chapter and have a Happy New Year!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The Dragon Balls Are Stolen... Great.**

After our episode at Fire Mountain, we soon arrived in the town where the rabbit gangsters are. I didn't do too much there, all I did throw some rocks at the two rabbit-eared goons and their leader, made some more time for Goku and Yamcha while they took care of the rest. It was kinda fun and thrilling.

Right now, all of us are now heading for the last Dragon Ball. I sat beside Oolong and stared at the giant mushroom trees around us.

" _Okay, what's going to happen today?_ " I questioned in my thoughts.

"It won't be long now, you guys." Bulma spoke up.

I averted my eyes to her and saw her staring at the radar with a strange look.

I sweatdropped, " _What the Seven Hells?_ "

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Oolong spoke up, "so this big wish is gonna be enough for all of us, right? I've been thinking along the lines of all the gold in the world."

"Oh crap," I mumbled and facepalmed.

He turned and raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Bulma blushed strangely which earned her a look from me.

I sighed and touched my pig-friend's shoulder, "This woman here is gonna waste our wish for a boyfriend, dude." I said.

His eyes widened, "What! A boyfriend? Are you serious!?" he yelled.

Bulma hummed a 'Yes' ignoring my previous comment and I gave Oolong a sympathetic look.

"What's wrong?"

Oolong growled, "So you're gonna waste our wish, so you can get yourself a boyfriend? What a rip off!"

I laughed and slapped my knee, "I know, right?"

"What? You take that back," Bulma jeered and turned her head, "I think you're just jealous."

I scoffed, "Woman, I'm sixtee—I mean, ten years old. Why would I be jealous for a boyfriend?"

I could even careless to have a boyfriend truthfully. Sure, being in love is nice, but I rather put school first or like that. Boyfriends are just men who take away my precious time and waste it. Also, love, dating, and kissing isn't my style yet. I find the act of kissing on the lips disgusting.

I shivered when I imagined myself kissing a guy. How disgusting...

"I knew I should've stayed at home!" Oolong exclaimed, and gave an irritated look to the teen scientist.

Bulma yelled for the pig to 'look out' while Goku held Oolong's seat with a scared look. Lastly, me? I was just in my seat with my seatbelt unbelted and a chill expression on my face.

Hey, sue me. I was used to these kinds of situations. Whenever my step-dad or my mom drives the car, we almost got into accidents. (Thanks to their carelessness.)

This took the pleasure to know how can I survive in car accidents. Kuya Bon was willing to help me practice how to back then. Ah, good times.

The hovercar squealed once we took a sharp turn, I grinned maniacally and started laughing like a maniac.

I yelled, "That was awesome!"

"I know!" Goku smiled and we gave each other high-fives.

Bulma smacked us even Oolong, "You crazy brats! Also, learn how to drive!" she yelled at the pig.

I snickered along with Goku. While we continued to drive through the mushroom woods. I suddenly remember.

" &#$ _s#$ ! I'm gonna meet Mai today!_ " I squealed internally with a fangirl scream.

"Bulma, I'm gonna ask you nicely this time. Would you please, please change your wish? There must have been something you want that the four of us can split between us," he said.

I blinked and realized that was thoughtful of Oolong. He included me and Goku when he could just included himself and Bulma. That was really nice of him to include us.

Bulma glared, "Remember Oolong, just one word from me, you'll have to go to the bathroom, thanks to that pill."

Oolong growled and I patted him, sharing his feeling. Well, part of it. Even though I'm quite irritated by Bulma's selfish wish, I don't really partially care. I was only doing this because I have to.

Well... wanted, actually.

"Kid, hold on to your seat." he mumbled to me.

I blinked and did what he said. Oolong stepped on the brakes, causing a huge step on the hovercar. My two friends yelled in surprise and Bulma stood up with a furious look.

"Oolong, you're making me mad!" she growled.

I sighed boredly and leaned back olin my seat, "He's doing a protest, dudette." I drawled and blew on one of my bangs.

"Yeah, and I'm not moving another inch until you change your wish into something reasonable." Oolong glared.

I raised my fist, "Preach!" I yelled playfully with a funny deep voice.

Bulma crossed her arms still glaring, "Sure, I wish you shut up and drive." she hissed.

I winced, "Ooh, burn, baby, burn!"

Sooner than we expected, Bulma and Oolong glared at each other hatefully. Goku held his face watching the two argue while I just armed-hug him with a monotone face.

"Look! We come all this way so let's just shut up and go for it,"

"Not this pig!"

"Piggy! Piggy, piggy~" Bulma shouted.

Oolong held his stomach in pain, "That's not fair!" he said and ran away to take a poo.

I heard an indescribable sound and shivered in disgust. Gosh, Bulma is really perfect for Vegeta. No wonder Akira paired the two together.

Oolong came back and squinted his eyes at the blunette, "I hope that your new boyfriend comes with dipers." he sat down in the driver seat and started the engine.

Once we hovered the ground something hit the back of our hovercar and exploded. We flew into the air with a shout and landed on the ground with a thump.

I groaned and rubbed my lower back, "Go-chan, are you okay?" I soon patted my chest calming my rapid heartbeat.

"M-Maybe? How about you," he rubbed his head.

"I think so..." I hissed feeling a small bruise forming on my back.

"What happened?" Oolong stuttered.

"Uh, we got blown up!"

By then, a familiar robot machine landed and flew above us. We huddled together and stared in shock while it searched through our broken hovercar. I gasped and remembered clearly about the episode.

"Hey!" I yelled.

'Shu' (which I now remembered his name) soon took our suitcase which has the Dragon Balls and I can see his smug face on through his glass screen.

"Thank you and so long suckers! The balls are mine now," Shu flew away laughing.

"Kisama!" I growled.

"That thing took our Dragon Balls,"

"Repossessed them,"

"It stole them, Go-chan." I corrected my friend.

Bulma turned to Goku, "Goku, you are our only hope! Hurry, go call the Flying Nimbus." she ordered.

Goku nodded, "Flying Nimbus!" he yelled to the sky.

He ran and jumped on his Nimbus before flying away quickly.

"Get those Dragon Balls, Goku! We're counting on you!" Bulma yelled.

My eyes widened and I turned to the broken hovercar. I ran towards it and searched through the debris for my backpack.

"Please, please, please..." I mumbled and saw my bag unharmed. "Yus!" I smiled triumphantly and checked inside of it.

All of my stuff are okay. Thank goodness.

I sighed in relief and took out my smartphone along with my earphones. I ignored the scientist and the pig behind me and wrote my stories in my phone.

"Oh, it sure is taking Goku a long time." Bulma paced around.

"Hey, kid, I got an idea. Forget that wish, okay?"

She looked at him, "What? No way."

"Hey, I could be your boyfriend. What d'you say?"

"I say 'thanks, but no thanks', got it!?"

So noisy...

Goku arrived and Bulma stared at him enthusiastically. Too bad that he doesn't have the balls. I kept my phone in my hoodie while he told our dear scientist that the 'monster' is dead while he jumped down from his Nimbus.

"Uhh, Goku?"

"Huh?" he looked up the blunette.

I knew what is going to happen, so I sprinted to his direction and covered his ears.

"Who got the Dragon Balls?!" she screeched.

Thank goodness, I'm still wearing earphones.

"Uh, I don't know." he replied.

A mysterious spotlight appeared on Bulma and I sweatdropped while she sobbed.

" _What the hell? Is like I'm watching Nami or Ussop now!_ " I slowly stepped away from the blunette with Goku.

"My boyfriend... It's not fair, they probably summoned the dragon already." she sobbed.

I rolled my eyes, "Woman up, you whiny brat." I growled. "Come on. It's not the end of the world."

Goku gave her a strange look and blinked for a moment, "Uh, I still got one."

I nodded, "Yeah, Go-chan here got his grandpa's ball."

Bulma stopped crying and stood up with a haughty laugh. She thanked Goku and snuggled him, which made the child to protest and wanting her to stop snuggling him while Oolong barged in to ruin the moment.

I gave a roundhouse kick at Oolong and gave Bulma a thumbs up.

She eventually stood up with a cocky look, "Now, let's get 'em. Let's get out there and find those Dragon Balls! They won't get far. Get the car you two, we could track them with my radar."

"Hey, fearless leader, you forget our car got blown up." Oolong and said in unison.

Bulma gave us a look, "Ah, ah, ah, ah. That's okay, Oolong, Lea, I still have my DynoCaps." she blinked and got quiet for a moment. "Uhh, I forgot. They were in there with the Dragon Balls."

Her eyes teared and she started crying pathetically.

We all gave her strange looks except mine is mixed with amusement. You are all wondering why I didn't get her capsules. Well, to be clear. I just wanted to see her cry and sob like a pathetic baby. Yes, I'm sadistic, who can blame me? While I watched her cry and remembered that I have Capsule vehicles.

I was almost tempted to take out one of them, but I stopped myself. It's not my place to do that.

I rubbed my head with a sigh, "Stop crying, nee-chan. We'll find a way..."

"Lea's right, Bulma, you'll see." Goku said.

Bulma sniffed, "You're just saying that." she sobbed.

"You're right, we are/they are just saying that." Oolong and I spoke in harmony and he gave me a glare.

"Would you stop doing that?" he growled.

I blinked and shrugged monotonely, "I have no idea what you mean."

"Would you keep quiet!" she gave us a furious glare.

"Hey, look who it is!"

I jumped and saw Yamcha stopped by in front of us. I sweatdropped at his weird look while the others stared.

Bulma held her cheeks, "Hi, Yamcha." she smiled with a boy-crazy look.

I rolled my eyes.

 _Disgusting._

"W-What a-a coincidence! A-Are you g-guys still stuck out h-here?" Yamcha laughed nervously and yelled once Bulma sat beside him.

I groaned and facepalmed. Just go with the flow, Leanne. Just go with the flow...

"Yeah, we were until you showed up." Bulma blushed and grabbed Puar's head before throwing him out of the car.

Luckily, I was closed for the car, so I was able to catch Puar before he could hurt himself. However, there was a cost.

I landed on the ground, held out my arms, and Puar landed on them with a squeak.

"O-Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked with my eyes widened in worry.

Puar blinked and nodded, "Y-Yeah... Thanks."

I smiled, "No prob."

* * *

For a while, Yamcha gave Bulma and Oolong a ride. The shapeshifters sat on the back while Bulma sat besides the desert bandit. I, for one, rode on the Nimbus with Goku.

"It's been a while I rode on Nimbus," I told Goku, "I miss riding her." I patted the cloud.

He giggled, "Yeah, I think she missed you too."

We both laughed and the two of us chatted. I was telling Goku some funny stories while he told me some too. The two of us noticed the weird exchange the Bulma and Yamcha did.

"That was weird," we said simultaneously. We blinked and snickered at our synchrony.

I sighed and hugged Goku, he hugged me back and we continued to ride on the Nimbus together. I think I was the only one who is the affectionate one in the group. Sure, Bulma and Oolong didn't mind the hugs and all, but I knew they're not used to it and thinks it's all childish. It's gonna take me some time to make them get used to my hugs and snuggles.

Goku is the only one who responded all of them with no hesitation. In fact, when I was living with him in the mountains, he didn't really mind the hugs and pecks on the head and cheeks I first gave him. Though he did question about them.

 _"Leanne?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _He scratched his head with a curious look, "Why do you like hugging me, calling me names, and giving those...?"_

 _"Oh, those pecks I gave you earlier? Well, I'm just too loving, Go-chan."_

 _"What's a peck, Leanne?" he asked._

 _I blinked at this, "Well, it's similar to a kiss, sweetie."_

 _Goku tilted his head, "What's a kiss?"_

 _I flinched and tried to find the right words to explain, "Well, a kiss is where you put your lips to somebody's lips."_

 _"Oooh," he nodded, "so what's the difference with a kiss and a peck?"_

 _"Umm, oh dear," I laughed sheepishly. "You can say a kiss is where you can do it with the person you really, really love. A peck is a friendly version of a kiss, except you can't do it on the lips or to anybody who isn't your closest friend."_

 _"Okay," he smiled._

 _I widened my eyes. Oh crud, what if he took it in a wrong way. Feeling paranoid, I spoke up._

 _"You also can't peck a friend who is the same gender as you. Because guys like you find it weird," I said quickly, hoping he won't peck his friends._

 _"Huh, why?"_

 _"Ehhh, you'll understand when you're older, honey. But, don't peck every girl you befriended, Goku. Because they'll take it in a more a different way," I warned him._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I'll tell you when you're fifteen,"_

 _"Oh okay, but can I peck you, Leanne?"_

 _I blinked in surprise and blushed a bit, "Sure."_

 _Goku pecked me on the cheek and I grinned and pecked his forehead. We both laughed and played around the house._

I snuggled his hair and mumbled how soft it is. Goku chuckled and snuggled on my neck.

Yep, Goku is my official cuddle buddy. Yeah, I got to check this on my bucket list!

We arrived at Pilaf's castle in no time. We stared at the building in awe and I was gaping at it. Oh my gosh, seeing it in person is awesome! The building looks so beautiful than in the anime.

"Look at the size of it," Bulma awed the castle.

Goku nodded in agreement, "It's huge!"

My fingers twitched and I started to shake with excitement. Goku noticed my unusual behavior and tapped my arm.

"Hey, Lea, are you alright?" he asked.

"Must... draw..." I whispered.

I jumped up and squealed so loudly that it made the others jumped in surprise. I began to run around and jump like a maniac.

"Ohmfghdjehfahkdkdhgkf! This building is soo beautiful, let meh draw it!" I yelled, raising my sketchbook and pencils in the air.

"Lea, we don't have time for that! Why don't you shoot a picture of this place instead?" Bulma glared.

I pouted and sniffed, "B-But... drawing the castle in person is much more better than the picture."

Her head comically went huge and she smacked my head.

"Idiot! We don't have time!" she screamed.

I sniffed and anime-cried, I rubbed my bump and whimpered.

"Bulma, that's not nice." Goku said and approached me.

"Like l care!" Bulma growled.

I quickly stood up and raised a fist, "You wanna fight me, spoiled bi #$? Huhh?" I glared demonically.

"What did you just call me?!"

Goku held me back, "Why don't we all settle down and focus getting the Dragon Ball?" he reasoned.

I grumbled and agreed. Bulma and I grudgingly glared at each other, she humped, and turned her head away from me.

"B! #h," I hissed quietly, but took a picture of the castle anyway.

"It looks like no one's home," Goku spoke up.

"See if it's open, Goku?"

"Ummm, I don't think that's a good idea." Oolung stammered.

Goku pushed the door and Bulma started encouraging our little Saiyan to keep pushing. I decided to push the door with him and he gave me a smile.

"That's it, guys. Keep pushing!"

We growled while we pushed the heavy door, we managed to push it open and saw the inside.

"Let's go,"

I nodded and Bulma stuttered about the room being too dark. Oolong stuttered too, and told us the atmosphere being scary. We walked in and I held my bag to my chest protectively.

I started to hear small squeaks while we walked into the room.

"Did you guys hear something?" Oolong asked nervously.

I nodded, knowing what I heard are bats.

Just in time, the bats appeared and everyone screamed except me. I turned to my friends and yelled.

"Get down!" I ordered and ducked down.

They did and the bats flew around. Everyone screamed and I heard a thump and two teens.

"Why did you do that for?"

"I-I thought you were a bat..."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Everybody okay?"

They responded with a 'Yes' and 'Maybe'. I sighed and we continued walking.

While we walked, I began to see some figures in the corner of my eyes. Dang it, my imaginations are running wild again.

"My piggy senses are tingling we're in definite danger," Oolong stuttered and looked around frantically.

Did he just do a Spiderman reference there?

Bulma growled, "Oolong,less talking and more walking!" she said.

Goku went to a nearby corner and stared.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I walked beside him.

"It looks clear down this way," he told me.

I looked and agreed. What he said is true and the two of us walked ahead, making the pig complained at us for walking so fast. Bulma shushed him and they followed us.

Once we reached a certain part of the room, I heard a foreign sound and felt my gut tightened. One thought crossed my mind.

Traps.

"Goku, get away from there!" I yelled.

He gave me a confuse look and a millisecond later. A pillar appeared and Goku swiftly jumped away.

Pillars started to come out everywhere in the room, we avoided them as best as we could. However, Bulma got caught in one of the pillars.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Yamcha did a spinning kick and it broke the pillar, Bulma screamed while she fell down and Goku caught her in a nick of time. By then, Goku attacked the pillars making them all a pile of broken pieces.

"Thanks, Go-chan." I pecked his forehead and he smiled.

I smirked once I saw Yamcha in the rubble, he quickly shrugs away the debris and yelled.

"Alright, that does it. Let's go get 'em!"

Bulma ran up to him and snuggled his chest. She thanked him and Yamcha started to shake before yelling like a wimp.

I face-fall on the ground and sweatdropped.

Puar went to Yamcha's side and told him to take a breath, he did so without hesitation and held his chest.

Poor guy.

"Golly," Goku gave the bandit a weird look.

I nodded in agreement and sighed. Soon, we continued walking in the dark halls, but we stayed closer to the walls, fearing that we might get caught up in a trap again.

"Hey, what's that?"

My tailed-friend pointed the pink arrow on the ground.

We stared for a moment and Yamcha spoke up saying it's a trap.

Bulma stepped in, "I don't know, it's too obvious." she said.

Goku went ahead and I followed him, we saw a pink arrow on the ground again.

"Hey, there's another arrow over here." my tailed-friend said.

Our friends stared at us and carefully approached us. I walked casually with them while the other cautiously tiptoed. I wanted to tell them there were no traps since the arrows and all but I decided to enjoy myself by watching them make a fool out of themselves.

A thought came into my mind and I smirked. I'm so evil.

"Duh, duh... duh, duh... duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh!" I sang the Jaws theme while we tipped around.

I can tell that the guys (except Goku) are bothered that I was singing a creepy song. I continued singing and humming the Jaws theme before Goku decided to join me.

"Will you cut that out!" Oolong hissed.

I giggled, "Fine, I'll sing a better one." I grinned creepily.

That's when I started singing 'Old Doll' by Mad Father.

"Leanne!" the others yelled in a loud whisper and I cackled.

"It's not my fault you guys get so scared easily," I laughed, "and you do know we're heading towards the trap, right?"

They glared at me and we soon reached to a dead end.

I whistled, "Dead end." I said.

"Geez, you don't have to tell us that." Oolong grunted

I held Goku's hand and made my way to the exit, "Welp, better get out of here before a trap activa-!"

 **BAAMMM!**

The wall crash down a half meter away from me. I blinked and stared at the wall in front of me.

"Ah, well ya' look at that?" I held my hips and tilted my head.

"Oh no!"

"We're trapped!"

I scoffed, "Told you guys."

"Hey Lea, how do you know that we are heading towards a trap anyway?" Goku asked beside me.

I raised my hands in the air, "Seriously? The pink arrows were too obvious."

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here." Bulma looked around.

I facepalmed, "No shiz, Sherlock."

Oolong wasn't happy at our situation, "Great, now I get to die today too." he grumbled.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why do you seem so upset?"

"Because we're prisoners," the blunette said.

He turned to Bulma, "Oh, don't worry about that. If there's a way in, there's gotta be a way out."

The scientist gave him an upset look, "Goku, they're going to try and kill us!"

Goku and I chuckled, "Scary~" we sang and laughed.

"Don't you both take anything seriously?" Bulma crossed her arms.

I looked at her with a fake offended look, "Hey, I do take things seriously. You just need to chillax, gurl." I gave my usual lopsided grin.

She groaned and facepalmed at me. I grinned wider and snickered along with Goku. We gave each other some fist-bumps and arm hugs.

"Anyway, how about you and Yamcha try to break the walls?" I told my friend and the bandit.

Goku grinned, "That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah," Yamcha nodded and got into a stance. "You ready?"

Goku followed his example, "Let's do it."

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

The two punched the walls beside them. We all sweatdropped seeing what they did was a failure. Yamcha punched the wall a few times while Goku stared his fist and to the wall.

The bandit stopped attacking the wall and leaned on it tiredly, "Hey, I-I didn't put a dent in it. The wall is too strong." he panted.

"Why don't we give it another try?" Goku suggested.

"Don't hurt yourself," Puar said.

Soon the TV in our room switched on, we all turned our attention to it and saw Pilaf's face. I tilted my head to my right and tapped my chin while my other hand is on my hip. I wonder if Pilaf is an alien like Piccolo?

I sat and played around with my backpack. As usual, I didn't pay attention to Pilaf and my friends. However, when I suddenly heard Goku speaking to Yamcha.

"Yamcha, I think I can get him if I dive through that window."

"That's a TV set, you dummy!"

I covered my face on my lap to hide my smile and hysterical giggles. Oh Goku... Soon,I heard a scream in the air. I saw a mechanical arm got Bulma's waist and stole her away from us.

"Ah, there she goes." I said casually, "time to arrange her funeral." I joke dryly.

"Hey, what do they mean 'the treatment'?"

"I think I know,"

I sighed and laid down on the floor. I covered my whole face with my backpack and tried to take a nap.

"What are you doing?!" Yamcha yelled.

I didn't bother to look at him, "Taking a nap."

"How can you act like this while Bulma is being punished!"

I shrugged, "Eh. I know she'll be fine."

"And how do you know that?" Oolong stepped in.

I shrugged and for a while, the trap door on the ceiling opened. I sat up, held out my arms, and caught Bulma. Luckily, I didn't end up squashed by her weight, but I did wince because of it. I carefully put her down and puff out an air.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Hey!" Bulma screamed at me, looking quite offended.

I blinked at her with a dead look, "So that's how you say 'thank you' for catching you? Wow... I feel the love here, nee-chan." I commented.

"Don't get all sarcastic with me, missy." she growled and stood up.

I stuck out my tongue at her and she fumed. By then, yellow smoke sprayed in the room. Everyone one of us coughed and tried to hold our breaths, but we failed and coughed at the sleeping gas.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

 **A/N: Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	8. The Eternal Dragon Appears!

**Me- Hamanahamana! *sees the follows, reviews, and favorites***

 **Leanne- NO FAINTING!**

 **Me- I-I'm trying!**

 **Leanne- You've got to be kidding me... EVERYONE! Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, not AJ! She only owns her characters and some of the things she made up in this story.**

 **Me- *finally faints***

 **Leanne- *facepalms***

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The Eternal Dragon Shenron Appears! Ah Great, We've Got Ourselves A King Kong Rip-Off.**

"Ugh..."

I blinked and groaned. I yawned and sat up slowly, stretching my arms in the air and popping my neck. Once my vision went well, I yelped and slapped my forehead.

"That's right. Pilaf gassed us," I mumbled, when I remembered.

I turned just to see my friends (who are still asleep). I noticed that Goku's brown pouch laid on the floor empty, showing that the Dragon Ball is gone. I sighed and leaned back on a nearby wall, hugging my backpack to my chest. I'm lucky that Mai didn't took or messed with my bag while I was asleep. Taking out my phone and played my Hamilton playlist. I put on one earphone in my left ear and hummed the songs played.

While I was listening Hamilton songs for about twenty minutes, 'Guns and Ships' played and I smirked. It won't hurt to rap while my friends asleep.

" _How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower,_

 _Somehow defeat a global superpower?_

 _How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?_

 _Leave the battlefield waving Betsy Ross' flag higher?_

 _Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!_

 _An immigrant you know and love who's unafraid to step in!_

 _He's constantly confusin', confoundin' the British henchmen_

 _Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!_

 _(Lafayette!)_

 _I'm taking this horse by the reins makin'_

 _Redcoats redder with bloodstains!_

 _(Lafayette!)_

 _And I'm never gonna stop until I make 'em_

 _Drop and burn 'em up and scatter their remains, I'm-_

 _(Lafayette!)_

 _Watch me engagin' em! Escapin' em!_

 _Enragin' 'em. I'm out!_

 _(Lafayette!)_

 _I go to France for more funds!_

 _(Lafayette!)_

 _I come back with more guns,_

 _And ships,_

 _And so the balance shifts—_ " I stopped rapping and turned to Bulma, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

Ah, dang it. I wanted to continue rapping to the good part.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! The Dragon Balls! It's gone, it's gone!" she yelled, and ran to the unconscious boys.

I watched her trying to wake up my best friend and saw Yamcha catching a glimpse of her cleavage. I smirked with a chuckle when he freaked out. He jumped away from his position with eyes wide and his jaw hanging over the floor. I snickered and crossed my arms. Puar and Goku slowly woke up and rubbed their eyes. Aww, they're so cute.

"I'm exhausted," he yawned.

"Then wake up 'cause your Dragon Ball is gone," Bulma held out the empty pouch to him.

Goku's eyes widened at the sight and was fully awake, "No way, I hid that!"

The blunette teared up, "Oh, what if that crazy troll already used up those Dragon Balls to summon the dragon?"

Yamcha growled, "Great."

"Look, the cell door is open."

They turned and I just giggled at Oolong, he rubbed his eyes, looking half asleep. He reminds me of the little pigs I used to take care with Kuya Bon back then.

"Do you think that they forgot to close it?"

"It could be another trap,"

I blinked at their lack of attention to me. I decided to fake a yawn and rubbed my eyes, "Hey guys~"

"Nice sleep?" Goku approached me with a grin.

I smiled and nodded, "Yep, the best I ever had." I gave him a noogie and he laughed.

"But why would they set another trap for us if they already trapped us?" the bandit spoke up behind us.

Bulma stood up, "I say Yamcha's right, let's go for it."

We all ran to find Pilaf, but it took only five minutes for us to be in the same room with him. Pilaf stared at us nervously with sweat on the side of his face, we stared back with the same emotion (I was faking it, of course) while Bulma raised her index finger at the blue gremlin.

" _Omfgfghfgfvfkksjhsbvsr! Mai's so pretty,_ " I squealed internally at the sight of Mai.

"Have you... already made your wish?" Bulma asked.

He shook his head slowly, Goku pointed him with his eyes furrowed.

"Give me back my grandpa!"

As soon as that sentence was spoken, the three of them ran away screaming. We chased them around and after a few minutes, we ended up with a room filled with numerous doors.

We stared in shock, "Now which way?"

Yamcha turned to my best friend, "What do you think, Goku?" he said.

His onyx eyes are wide with a hint of confusion, "Geez, I don't know." he told us.

I looked on the ground and thought quickly. What's going to happen next here? Come on, think. I felt a sudden vibration under my feet, we turned to see a wall approaching us with amazing speed before pushing us into a yellow room.

"Oh gods, the Pinball Room!" I screamed.

I managed to land on the ground without hitting against the pins. Everyone flew around except Goku and I. The giant pinball appeared and started chasing us around, we quickly avoided the ball while the rest scream in terror. I' am starting to get pissed at this, so I did something stupid. I scowled and hit the brakes, I faced the pinball and held out my arms.

Hope I won't die this way.

The pinball collided to my hands and I flinched at the weight and impact it made. My arms shook and my feet slid backward slowly. I gritted my teeth and yelled, feeling my arms breaking a bit. I breathe in sharply and put my whole strength to stop the ball.

Sweat slid down on my face, the ball is still rolling and trying to push me away. I can feel the burning and my blood in my palms. I growled and shouted, hoping my friend could hear me.

"Goku, a little help here, bud!"

I almost screamed 'Hallelujah' when Goku heard me and came to my side. We growled at the weight and pushed our strength in the ball. Slowly, it stopped rolling. Our limbs dropped and the two of us panted, I winced once the pain flow in my palms. I shakily raised them for me to see and saw how bloody they are with some skin peeled out.

"Damn," I winced again and dropped them to my sides.

"Come on, guys, we're leaving!" Yamcha yelled, and we followed our friends in the exit.

It didn't take long for the ball to come back, we ran and I glared at the ball before yelling.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I fumed.

I wasted my frikin' time stopping this ball and it's all in vain? The thought heavily infuriated me. Everyone continued avoiding the rolling ball and ran around the hallways, we saw another path on the wall then jumped in as the pinball disappeared.

Oolong yelled smugly at the ball for losing and soon after the giant ball came back. It followed us once again and Bulma and I glared at the pig.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" we both yelled.

"Like I knew the ball had an IQ," he shouted back.

We ran through the corridors while the ball broke through every wall in order to catch up to us.

"I don't want to die like this," Oolong yelled, "I'm not wearing clean underwear!"

"That's such a disturbing thought," I shouted with a disgust look. Why did Oolong have to put that image in my head of all times?

We ran down the stairs and jumped over to another pathway. Everyone entered in an orange room with a purple curtain about three meters away from us. The curtain opened, revealing our enemy.

The pinball.

"Zeus-da**it!" I facepalmed.

We ran away again and headed to a dead end, our eyes widened and the rolling ball headed towards us. We all held our breaths when it stopped about a centimeter away from us. Everyone stared in confusion and the ball rolled backwards.

"Oh no!"

Before I could make a break for it with Goku, the wall slammed down.

Funfrikintastic...

"You know, there's something familiar about this room."

"No, it's the same room we started in!"

Pilaf's laughed sounded through the TV. We turned just to see his ugly face on the screen.

"Excellent, you're all safe. That's nice," he smirked, "I was worried you wouldn't able to see me crowned as Supreme Ruler Of the World. Well, I got to go and make my wish. I'll see you at my inauguration, okay? Bye!"

He laughed and the TV went black,

Bulma cried and leaned on the wall, "Oh no! There's gotta be a way out of this tomb."

"Goku, you have to use the Kamehameha wave. I'm afraid it's our only hope right now," Yamcha turned to my friend.

He looked at the bandit, "I can try, but how do you know about the Kamehameha wave?"

Yamcha's head went big comically, "Nevermind that, Goku. We need every second we can get," he yelled, "now hurry!"

He stared at the ground with a determined look.

"Right, I'll do it."

I growled, still angry at Pilaf. "That sonnova—Agh!"

I hissed in pain when I accidentally clenched my fists. My friends' attention turned to me and I stared at my bloodied hands, taking a shuddering breath. I knelt down. Gods, this feels like I was being burned by hot water again.

Their eyes widened at my bloodied hands and paimed form. I heard Bulma shouted behind me.

"Lea, your hands!"

Goku ran to my side, "What happened?" he asked with worried eyes.

I shakily shook my head, "N-Never mind that, I'm fine. Just do the Kamehame wave, Go-chan. We have to stop that blue gremlin!" I said, biting back a wince.

He nodded and got into a stance, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!"

Goku held out his hands and a beam appeared. Smoke appeared all around us and faded slowly before we saw a small hole on the wall.

"Oops, I guess I need a little more practice." he smiled and pointed the hole, "look at that hole. It's pretty small, huh?"

I smiled crookedly at his attitude, "Oh, Goku..." I flinched at the pain in my palms again.

"Thanks Goku, move it." the bandit took over rudely.

I glared at him, clearly pissed at his attitude.

"At least you thanked him." I mumble with an irritated look.

"Look, there they are right there!" he said and Bulma went beside him, "it looks like they're about to call the dragon. We've got to stop them."

I sighed and unzipped my bag carefully. I shuddered and found some bandages and alcohol. I really don't know what happened to my backpack, but this is becoming a life-saver.

Soon, Puar turned his arms to bat wings while Bulma yelled at Oolong to help her.

Wait...

Puar is a girl?!

I shook my head and sprayed the alcohol on my left hand. I growled and wrapped the bandage around it cautiously.

"Lea,"

I tilted my head up meeting face-to-face with Goku, he stared at me with worry in his eyes and knelt in front.

"Want me to help you?" he said.

I blinked and slowly smiled, I nodded shakily and he took the bandages to wrap it on my hands. I hissed a bit and he gave me a panicked look. I shook my head and told him I was fine. I urged him to continue and he did. After a few minutes, he was done.

I hugged him, "Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome..." he hugged me back.

He sat beside me, slinging his arm around me. I smiled and took Goku's hand gently almost flinching once I did the action. Both of us heard Yamcha yelling something and Goku and Bulma quickly crowded the hole to check what's happening. Me, however, sat on the floor chilled out of my mind.

Everything will be fine. Pilaf's not getting that wish.

I leaned my head back and tried to take a nap. After that, I hear the two teenagers screaming like banshees.

"Fra! Be quiet," I yelled, irritated.

Yes, I did say 'Fra'.

I watched Goku do the Kamehameha wave again and smoke clouded my vision soon. Seconds after the smoke faded, the hole remained the same. I sat quite bored while Goku prepared another wave. Everyone stared in shock and I smirked.

"Ha!'

The wall crumbled at the attack. The trio didn't hesitate to run out to see while I lazily paced behind them. Lucky for us, we came just in time. I smirked with an evil chuckle.

I took out my phone and clicked record.

"The world's most comfortable pair of ultra, soft underwear!"

Oolong jumped on Pilaf, causing him to fall and for the pig to strike a pose in the air. To my complete joy, I managed to snap a photo of it while I was recording. Shenron's eyes glowed and an underwear floated down on Oolong's face.

"I think that little pervert saved the world,"

"Maybe he's not such a coward after all!"

My lips turned into a malicious grin and I giggled, " _Now I have something to blackmail Oolong. Lea, you evil, evil, little girl._ " I said in thought and continued smiling evilly.

Shenron disappeared with a glow like I always saw in the anime. The balls gathered together in the air and glowed. Each balls flew away while the others stared.

"All the Dragon Balls flew away,"

"That's what happens if the dragon grants the wish. The balls were spread all over the earth again," I said with sharp eyes.

"She's right," the scientist agreed

My friend stared at me in shock, "What? That means the Dragon Ball that Grandpa gave to remember him by is gone." he frowned.

I hugged him to comfort him, which he appreciated it by thanking me and hugging me back. We separated once we heard Pilaf screaming.

"We can take those two," Yamcha said with a determined face.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

We jumped at the bullets, "Or not!" he corrected.

I rolled my eyes. If only these guys know how to catch bullets like those martial art pros. We ran to avoid the bullets, but Goku stayed behind.

"Goku, what's wrong?" I stared at him with worry.

He turned to me with a tired look, "I'm too hungry to move."

"You're hungry?" Bulma yelled.

I ran to Goku and picked him up in a bridal style, I winced at the pain I'm receiving in my palms and ran with the others. It's a good thing he weighs like two six-month babies. While we ran in the corridors, we heard a whistle in the air. I ignored Bulma and Yamcha and saw dogs falling out of a trap door on the ceiling.

The scientist screamed, "Be positive, huh?"

Yamcha growled, "Fine, it doesn't work."

The hounds glared at us and a strike of terror shocked me. I froze and squeezed Goku tighter, unaware of the pain I'm causing to my hands.

No... Those giant dogs, the dark, not again...

Please not again.

"Snap out of it, Goku."

"Uhh, I'm too hungry."

The bandit took the Saiyan child away from me and threw him to the dogs. "Dinner time, Goku!"

I would've laughed hysterically at that line; however, I was in the state of fear.

Goku's tired look turned to eagerness, once his eyes stuck on the dog he saw golden brown meat in his vision. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Hiyah!" he kicked the dog and took out his Power Pole to beat up the other dogs.

I snapped out of my frozen state and saw my best friend beating the dogs up.

"Looks like I'm on cleaning duty," Yamcha got into a stance and yelled his signature technique before beating the hounds up with Goku.

"Come on, let's get out of this stinking dog kennel," he said to us.

We nodded and ran away while the dogs chased after us. While we ran, Goku and Yamcha beat up every dog we run into. Once we were in a yellow room, a pack of dogs is filled in there, causing the two boys to beat them up. It took everything in my power to not shout 'Animal abuse' at them.

I heard a scream and saw Bulma beside me, she was backed against the wall and I noticed there was dogs around us.

Luckily, I didn't freeze like earlier. I took in a stance and made a sound.

"Tsssssssss!" I glared the dogs.

All of them stopped growling, but they are all glaring at me. I glared back and took in a higher stance before sending out a warning aura to them.

"Heh!" I yelled.

One of them whimpered and sat down while the other dogs stepped back.

"Power pole: extend!"

I saw a red pole hitting the dogs and Yamcha flipping the table over them. Poor doggies. We soon met up with Puar and Oolong once Goku hopelessly used his pole. I didn't fall on the ground with them because I refuse to hold on the pole.

While the bandit beats up the dogs, Goku held his stomach with a hungered look.

"Attack!"

I look up to see Mai and Shu. They landed on the ground and held out their gun and sword at us, I ignored their weapons and fangirled internally.

" _M-M-M-Maaaaaaiiiiii-oneeeeee-chaaaaan!_ " I internally squealed again.

The dogs surrounded us and the two held my friends and I hostage. Yamcha stared with desperation and we saw Pilaf on the railings, looking all sinister. After that, we were taken to a cell where there's a glass ceiling.

We all stared at the metal around us and Oolong piped up.

"I bet Goku can't blast a hole this time. This wall is made some kind of weird metal," he said.

I touched the metal wall and knocked it a few times, "Might be Titanium with a mix of Steel..." I mumbled.

Bulma stared and went up beside me, she touched the metal and knocked it a few times too. "You're right, it is! But from the looks of it, it's also combined with Tungsten and Magnesium."

I averted my eyes at her, "You can combine those three together?" I asked with a flabbergasted look.

"Of course! With the right chemicals and all." she grinned.

"Anyway, there's no big deal. Look, there's no ceiling." Goku looked up.

I held his shoulder, "Sweetie, there is."

"Yeah, they might have put glass or something." Bulma looked up.

"Well, it can't be harder than my head? Just watch this," Goku jumped with a yell.

I squinted my eyes and they soon widened once I found out what kind of glass it is, "Honey, that's—"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Hammerglass..." I winced in sympathy.

Goku fell down and held his head in pain, I sat beside him and rubbed his head gently, soothing the pain.

"Reckless rascal," I muttered with a small smile.

We all sat in the cell quietly, I hugged my bag close to me and was grateful that Pilaf didn't take it. Yamcha leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm not giving up. First, we're gonna get outta here and then we're gonna find all seven Dragon Balls again." he said.

Bulma stared the floor silently, "There won't be any Dragon Balls for a year."

"What do you mean?" he stared.

"Yeah, what gives?"

Bulma gave them all a serious look, "It's all part of the legend, once the Eternal Dragon grants a wish and the Dragon Balls are scattered across the earth again, they'll become an earth for a full year."

"In other words, you won't be able to tell they're Dragon Balls. They'll just look like round stones," I muttered.

She nodded and the gang stared at us in disbelief.

"Are you serious?"

"Yikes, that's hard."

Yamcha slid down to the wall and hit the floor with a thump. I sweatdropped as he and Bulma complained about their wishes. Soon, we heard Pilaf's voice in the speakers. It was all gibberish to me, but I quickly caught on the words.

"—You're all gonna be terminated tomorrow!" Pilaf laughed, "I hope you're enjoying your accommodations because I personally designed the cell you're in. I call it 'My Easy Bake Office'."

"What a peculiar name for a cell," I said sarcastically in a fake British accent.

"Shut up! Anyway, I wanted to see how hot I could make a room by absorbing all the sun's rays. It's pleasant in there now, but just wait until the sun's comes up. Then get ready to broil!"

I ignored the gremlin and sighed. The others soon protested and complained, my eyebrows furrowed and I gritted my teeth at their complaints and cries. At least Goku isn't that much of a complainer or a wimp like them.

"Instead of complaining and crying like little kids. Why won't you guys find a way out of this cell!" I growled.

"That's for you to say! Also, how come you're not all scared about this anyway?" Bulma yelled in my face.

I glared and wiped her spit off my cheek, "Young lady, don't you yell in my face like that. Also, the reason why I'm not scared about this because I'm not. So, shut up and woman up, you pathetic woman! Grow up and start acting like your own age."

She stared at me shocked and I turned my head away from her. I exhaled and inhaled to calm down my temper while Yamcha punched the walls and Goku blasted the wall in vain. Bulma and the shapeshifters cheered the guys on and I shook my head at them. Pilaf told the guys what they did is all useless, causing them to sulk in disappointment.

For a while, they sat quietly much to my relief. I listened to the Hamilton album and combed Goku'a hair while he slept. While he slept, I began to contemplate. Should I tell them the truth about myself soon? I can tell that Bulma has her suspicions about me from the start and it's gotten a bit greater when I yelled at her earlier.

What will happen if I told them the truth? Will they be mad at me? Feel betrayed? About ten minutes contemplating, Goku woke up and saw our friends sitting with hopelessness.

Soon our dear scientist and pug argued, we started to notice that Puar is staring at the moon.

"Hey, Puar, what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, just watching the moon."

"How come that you watch the moon? Aren't you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but that's why I'm looking at the moon. It's soothing," she said.

I stared up and she was right. The moon glowed in an ethereal way for me and the stars twinkled in the midnight skies. I smiled and felt blessed. I rarely see that many stars in my home. They weren't that many like it used to.

"Look at how full it is tonight. Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?"

"I'm a pig, I' am all warm and fuzzy."

I snickered at his response and laid on the ground.

"A full moon?"

I turned to Goku and saw an unknown emotion on him, "Did you guys know that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?"

Bulma gave him a non-believing look, "Oh come on, Goku, you're making that up. There's no such thing. You should put that imagination a better use and figure out a way to get us out of here." she said.

"He's not making this up, Bulma..." I whispered with my eyes wide. How could I forget something like this?

"Lea's right, I'm not kidding! My grandpa was trampled to death by that monster," he eyed them seriously.

Yamcha stood up with a shocked look, "What? Gohan, the supreme martial arts master? That's gotta be one big, savage monster."

"Yeah, it destroyed our house and crushed all our trees."

Everyone stared, when Oolong asked him what the monster looked like. Goku told him he didn't know since he slept through the attack. This cause the others confused, when Goku told them about his grandfather warning him about not looking at the full moon. The others back off and went to a corner away from him while he blabber about his grandpa.

"—Hey, what are you guys doing?" he stood up and stared at the others.

They gave him a nervous look, "Oh, nothing."

"H-Hey, Goku? Can I ask you a little something?" Bulma stammered.

"Sure," he smiled.

"That night when your grandpa was killed, did you happen to look at the full moon?"

He hummed in thought, "Well, I think I did just before I fell asleep. Why?"

Their eyes widened and they all looked terrified. They all started whispering and when Bulma told Goku to not look at the moon since it's above him, my friend turned and everyone screamed. My friend rubbed his head in confusion.

"I don't see what's the big deal is?" he commented.

"Uhh, are you okay, Goku?"

"Of course, I am!"

Everyone sighed in relief, but I slowly backed away, preparing myself for the worse. Goku yelped a bit and his eyes turned red, I gasped and jogged away from him. I can hear his heart pounding loudly, everyone panicked as he slowly turned into his form.

Oozaru...

* * *

Everyone screamed while Goku smashed the castle and everything in his sight. Leanne gritted her teeth while the cogs in her brain started to function.

"Everyone, let's get out of here before it gets worse!" she commanded.

The others agreed, Leanne tried to climb on the walls, but she failed miserably.

"Yamcha, can you please carry me while you climb up? My climbing skills aren't that great," she asked with desperation in her eyes.

He nodded and knelt down, "Climb on my back."

She did and held onto him, she gave her thanks to him while he climbed on the walls. Once they reached the top, Yamcha told the others to hurry, making Bulma to demand for some help from him. This cause the bandit to blush and Bulma to fall out of the wall thanks to Oolong.

Man, that was funny to watch her fall. Leanne made a mental note to find a way to thank Oolong for doing that. When they finally got to a safe floor, she saw Goku pounding his chest like King Kong.

" _What the Seven Hells? Is this a King Kong rip off?_ " she thought with a sweatdropped.

Goku smashed some part of the castle, which the group is apparently in. Everyone screamed and fell to another floor.

"Ah!" Bulma landed on the floor with a disgruntled look.

"Bulma-onee-chan," Leanne yelled and let go of Yamcha, making her land on the ground with her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"What's the matter, kid?" Oolong went beside her.

The scientist gritted her teeth and turned her head to face them, "It's my leg." she answered.

The young girl's eyes widened and pulled out a roll of bandage that she used earlier, "Where?"

"My right ankle," she whimpered.

"Everyone, get out of the way!"

The others stepped back, shocked at the little girl's deep commanding voice. Leanne knelt and saw a purplish color on the scientist's ankle. She quickly wrapped the bandage tightly around it and was done for a minute to get it done. Leanne mentally thanked her adrenaline rush that she was able to work fast.

She then turned to the desert bandit, "Yamcha, I need you to carry Bulma for me. She's in no condition to walk." she told him.

His eyes widened and he waved his hands "I-I'm sorry, I just can't..."

The little girl approached him, "Yamcha, please, you have to carry her. Her leg will get worse if she uses it too much!"

"Come on, Yamcha," Puar said, "you can do it."

Soon, heavy footsteps headed behind them. They turned to see Goku looking all terrifying in his Oozaru form.

"What are you waiting for?" Oolong growled and held Bulma's arm.

"Yamcha, come on."

"Please, Yamcha, you have to carry her or else we're done for, put aside your fear for once, please." Leanne stepped in.

Yamcha had a struggled look on him, his brows furrowed and his lips are in a frown position. His heartbeat began to beat erratically while his thoughts scrambled in his brain. He growled and knelt down, carrying Bulma, Oolong, and Puar before running away from Goku.

Leanne followed and began to think. How long is she going to let her best friend rampage like this? While she and Yamcha ran into a hiding place, he started to ramble his success of putting aside his fear.

This made the little girl smile and looked at Yamcha proudly. She slapped his shoulder, making him yelp and gave her a confused look.

"You did it, Yamcha!" she cheered.

"Thanks for being my knight in shining armor," Bulma blushed.

Yamcha nervously stared at her and let go of her and the shapeshifters quickly. Bulma sat up and blushed again, this made Leanne shivered in disgust and silently prayed that she won't be like that in the future.

" _Kami, I know you can hear me and you probably know of my existence, but please make sure that I do not end up like a frikin' lovesick schoolgirl like Bulma._ " she shivered.

While Yamcha is still stunned by that he touched a teenage girl, Leanne silently watched Pilaf trying to hurt Goku. Everyone freaked out and the ten-year-old clenched her fists in anger. Don't those idiots know they're making it worse?

"Oh no!"

A missile hit Goku straight on, everyone watched in horror while Leanne tried to calm herself down. She knew that her best friend is going to be okay, there is no need for her to be afraid.

When he fell down, the others stared in shock.

"I-Is Goku dead...?" Bulma stuttered.

Yamcha growled and the shapeshifters just stared. Leanne quietly clenched her fists, blood began to seep out of her bandages. Her blood dripped on the ground while she gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down.

When Goku suddenly woke up with a roar, everyone sighed in relief. As Pilaf and his two comrades tried to escape, Goku threw a piece of debris at the helicopter. Everyone ran and the debris hit the flying vehicle and landed right near them.

"Wow, that was close." the bandit stared at the debris.

While the others talked, Leanne inhaled and exhaled. Her rapid heartbeat calmed down a bit and she headed towards the debris.

"Lea, what are you doing?" Oolong yelled behind me.

"Bulma!" she shouted and pushed away some of the debris.

Leanne soon saw Bulma with her lower body trapped in the large debris. The others gasped and Yamcha scrambled behind her.

The two tried to lift up the debris, but it won't move.

"It won't budge," Leanne growled.

Bulma's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

 _ **ROAARRR!**_

"Quickly, guys!"

Everyone tried to lift up the debris to free Bulma, Leanne heartbeat became erratic when Goku got closer. Just in time, they all lifted the debris and managed to get the scientist free.

They all ran, but Leanne was unlucky. She was flown to the air thanks to Goku's heavy footsteps and she was then in the hands of his ape form.

"Ahhhh, Lea!" Bulma eyes popped out.

"Look, Goku, it's me your best friend, Lea! Calm down," she yelled.

Goku slowly growled, Leanne shivered in fright and stared at his sharp teeth.

" _Father, please they'll cut off his tail quickly._ " she prayed.

"Goku, please, snap out of it! It's me your best friend, Lea! Don't you remember?" Leanne yelled, trying to snap him out of it.

He stopped a bit and growled lowly, Leanne stared in shock and was stunned by what he did. She quickly shook her head and continued yelling.

"Please, calm down, buddy! I don't like seeing you like this," she said.

Unknown to her, a tear slip out of her eye. his growls went down a bit and he slowly raised his finger, but turned just to see Yamcha hurting his tail. He tried waving him off; however, the bandit held onto his tail. Leanne saw how red Goku's face turned and started to move around wildly.

"Holy Queen of Macaroni Salad!" she screamed and held on Goku for her life.

When Bulma, Oolong and Puar held her friend's tail with Yamcha. Her brown eyes widened when the scientist did that, she felt Goku's grip loosened and saw his arms lowered a bit. Puar turned into a giant pair of scissors and cut off her friend's tail.

 _ **SNIP!**_

Leanne winced in sympathy and hissed out, "Ooooh—ahhh!"

Goku lost his grip on her, making her fall.

"Chichilãs, somebody catch mehhh!" she yelled and waved her arms frantically.

Yamcha was able to catch her in time, Leanne held the bandit tightly and sobbed in anime-style.

"Arigato, Yamcha-nii-san! Arigato~" she melodramatically cried.

The bandit sweatdropped at her reaction, "U-Ummm, no problem..."

He put her down gently and Leanne started to bow several times to him, making the bandit embarassed and to scream at her to stop. Once Goku slowly turned back to his old self, the rest sighed in relief that the chaos is all over.

* * *

"Thank goodness, that was over." Oolong sat, after he threw away Goku's tail.

Bulma nodded, "I know. That was really terrifying there." she said.

"No kidding," Puar squeaked.

Leanne rubbed her neck, "Thanks for saving me, guys. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's no problem. Besides, how are your hands anyway?" the bandit sat and pointed her hands.

The ten-year-old nodded, "They're fine. Whenever I move my hands too much, it hurts. I think it's gonna be healed up by tomorrow." she said.

They nodded, Leanne remembered Bulma's injury which made her eyes widen and stood up.

"Bulma, is your leg okay?"

"Maybe?" she answered, "I'm not really sure."

Leanne knelt down, "Let me check."

She unwrapped the bandages and saw the bruise was gone, but she told the scientist to move her leg and tell her if it hurts or not. Bulma did what she was told and told Leanne that it didn't hurt much like before. The ten-year-old noticed another injury on the teenage girl, it was a small wound on her other ankle.

"Gosh, you really attract danger sometimes." she sighed and took out her alcohol and bandages.

"Excuse me?"

"Quit yelling at me and let me disinfect that wound of yours, young lady."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Please leave a review, follow, or fave! Thank you for your time~ I also don't own the songs that i involved here in this fic.**


	9. Goodbye and Hello Goku's Rival!

**Chapter 9 - Goodbye And Hello Goku's Rival!**

When sunrise came, Goku lay on the ground sleeping like a baby with Bulma's blue, sleeveless jacket over his naked body. I giggled at his cuteness and sat beside him, combing his hair softly.

"That was quite a predicament that Goku managed to get us into, huh?" Oolong said and stared at my friend, who is now lying on my lap.

"Yeah, but if he hadn't changed into that monster. We would have been all barbequed in Pilaf's cell,"

I nodded, agreeing with Yamcha. Breathing out a sigh, my hand continued to brush my little Saiyan's hair.

"We better not tell him that he stomped his grandpa to death," Bulma spoke up.

I nodded again, "It will only break his heart." I muttered.

Bulma shivered behind me and started to could tell she's holding her arms. I saw Oolong still staring at Goku and started to say if he's an alien and all.

I snorted mentally with a smirk. Oh, how right he is about the alien part.

"I have a feeling he'll be quite normal now that his tail has been cut off," the desert bandit smirked.

" _Not quite,_ " I grinned.

The scientist sighed, "I sure hope so, I've got enough friends with weird hang-ups already. Not mentioning any names, of course."

I tilted my head in curiosity. I do wonder who is Bulma's other friends? They seem interesting in my book. Hope they exceed my expectations, if I meet them by any chance.

Goku rolled sideways on my lap, I blinked and everyone gasped.

"Oh boy, he's waking up." Oolong backed off a bit.

He groaned and opened his eyes fluttered open. Goku sat up from my lap and stretched out his arms with a yawn. I almost screamed at the cuteness, but I managed to hold myself back.

"Goodness," he mumbled.

"Good morning, kid."

"Mornin', Go-chan."

"Hi!" Goku smiled cheerily.

My heart warmed at his happy-go-lucky nature. Oh, I will definitely die happy if my future son was like Goku, except smarter and aware and have some of my qualities.

"So feeling lighthearted this morning, huh?" he tilted his head.

The Saiyan child grinned, "Yeah! Huh?" he stared himself in shock.

I giggled while he stood in all his naked glory.

He looks like a cute baby in my eyes.

"M-My clothes are gone!" he exclaimed.

Yamcha gave him a look, "You don't remember anything, do you, Goku?" he told the child.

Goku blinked with confusion in his eyes. I laughed loudly, unable to hold myself back.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Y-Y-You look s-so k-k-kaw-kawaii," I laughed and held my stomach with tears escaping my eyes. "St-stop being s-so c-c-cute, s-sweetheart!"

Everyone stared at me like a maniac that just got escaped from an asylum. About five seconds later, they decided to ignore me and focus on Goku.

Bulma turned to the pig with the ladies' underwear on his head, "How about sharing some of your clothes with Goku, Oolong?"

Oolong reflexively touched the underwear, "Anything but my undies made by the finest cotton in the universe and supremely comfortable."

She gave him a glare, "Oolong." she growled with a warning look.

He sighed, "Then he could borrow my pants." he unbuckled his suspenders and gave his pants to Goku.

I calmed my laughs down and saw Goku in Oolong's pants.

Oolong smirked and crossed his arms, "Check him out! Now that's a definite improvement, that's style."

I sneaked up behind Goku and hugged him behind, "Aww, you look so cute, Go-chan." I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Your legs are a lot shorter than mine are," he chuckled and adjusted his pants.

Oolong began to yell at him and I covered Goku's ears. Yep, I'm becoming a mother-hen around him. There's no doubt about it.

When I let him go, Goku fell down quickly.

"Uhh, 'didn't mean to frighten ya' there, kid."

I shook my head, "It's not that, Oolong."

"Yeah, I just can't seem to stand up." Goku said and tried to stand.

"That's not too surprising. You probably just need to spend a little time learning how to balance without your tail," Yamcha smiled.

My Saiyan friend looked up at the bandit, "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

I coughed and he turned to me, "Sweetie, look at your backside." I pointed.

He did and yelled, "Oh, no way!" he rubbed his bottom and tried to find his tail.

" _Aghhh, I'm gonna die at his cuteness_!" I complained and facepalmed.

Goku then turned to us, "My tail's gone, you guys! Where could have gone? I can't believe it, it's really gone, you guys. I'm sure it was there last night, it just disappeared. Vanished! I don't know!"

We all stared and then he put his hands behind his head, Goku cocked his head to the left and spoke up.

"Guess I should wait for it to come back," he said.

 _ **THUMP!**_

We all faceplanted on the ground at his comment.

Oolong took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face, "You are one strange little kid, Goku." he approached him.

Soon my friend tried to find his Power Pole, but Yamcha told him it was at the castle (which is now destroyed). Goku got confused; however, he didn't question why and just headed to the destroyed castle. I decided to follow him, just to help him find his pole.

When he face-fell to the ground, I helped him up every time he fell. We reached the castle and searched through the debris for his Power Pole.

"Is my pole there, Lea?" he yelled about eleven feet away from me.

"Nope," I yelled back.

I searched through the debris and saw some guns left behind. My eyes widened and turned into heart signs.

"Omg, omg, omg~ A M1911 and a Makarov pistol!" I squealed.

Sorry, it's just, those pistols are my top favorite weapons.

I took the pistols and kept it in my bag. Goku yelled that he found his Power Pole and I spun my backpack. We headed to our friends while he face-fall to the ground a few times.

"Hey, Oolong, I found it!" Goku yelled to our shapeshifting pig.

We saw a disgruntled look on him, I tilted my head in curiousness and some happy laughs sounded nearby. My body froze when I turned to see the most disturbing site I ever seen in my life.

Bulma and Yamcha are dancing together with lovesick faces.

My face turned green and I held my mouth in disgust.

"It looks like they're hearing music," Goku said, tilting his head in thought. "That's sure weird."

"I'm gonna be sick," I mumbled and held my stomach.

Oolong scoffed, "I know, right?"

Soon, the two teenagers got frikin' romantic to each other. I held back my vomit and turned away. Sure, I used to be sixteen a few days ago, but I was never used to romances. I only favor it in anime and cartoons since they're more bearable, cute, and don't make me puke.

When Bulma and Yamcha decided to spend time in the city together, Goku also decided to train with Master Roshi while Oolong joined the two teenagers in the city.

Bulma faced me and asked where I'll be going.

I shrugged, "I'll be going to Master Roshi's with Goku since I wanted to look after this guy." I ruffled Goku's head and he laughed.

"Hey, I know! Once a year goes by, why won't we find the Dragon Balls again?"

Bulma and Yamcha giggled, "We don't need the Dragon Balls anymore, Goku." the scientist said.

I flinched in disgust once she and the bandit started to dance silly in a lovesick way.

Oolong coughed, "Despicable!" he spat.

"GoChi is much better than this," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, how will I able to find my grandpa's Dragon Ball if you're not there with your radar, Bulma?" Goku questioned.

Bulma smiled, "Well, I'll tell you what, kid. How about I just give you this radar as a going-away present to remind you all of the good times we had together?"

"Oh, wow, thank you!" he took the radar with a grateful eyes.

After that, we all said our goodbyes to each other and I gave them all of my hugs and kisses. Which earned some surprising reactions from some of them.

Goku and I flew on the Flying Nimbus together. We flew beside Yamcha's helicopter and waved.

"Bye bye!"

"Bye, guys!" I smiled widely.

They said their goodbyes back and we have gone our separate ways. While Goku and I flew through the skies, a smile crept on my face. All of the adventures together are all worth it, I have never been so grateful to be in this world, despite I almost got myself killed a few times.

"I never thought that life could be such a neat adventure," Goku whispered to himself.

"Hey, Goku?" I muttered.

He turned, "Hm?"

I smiled toothily, "Our adventure has only just begun!"

He grinned and nodded, "Go!" he commanded the Nimbus. We both flew through the skies and headed to Mt. Poazu.

* * *

We arrived in Mt. Poazu in an hour, Goku looked around told me that his house is nearby. Flying through the valleys, we arrived to his small hut.

He jumped down, "I'm going to get some of my stuff, it won't take long." he said.

I nodded, "Take your time, Go-chan. I can wait."

He smiled and went inside. I softly smiled at this and jumped off the Nimbus. My eyes wandered around the place, I imagined the changes in this place by thinking about the arcs. When I the GT arc came to my memory, my heart broke, feeling myself internally crying.

In GT, I cried when I watched this place was all abandoned and dirty. It's such a sad sight for me despite watching it in anime. Also, there's a lot of parts of the show that cause me to cry.

The part where Goku missed out half of Gohan's childhood and Goten's.

The part he left with Shenron to be one with him.

The withered close contact between the future families and descendants of the Z Fighters

Lastly, Pan sees Goku at the tournament at such an old age, but never able to talk to him or gave her final goodbye.

All of those, it was all too much for me.

* * *

"Lea, I'm done!" Goku ran out of the house.

His happy look turned into worry. Goku saw his friend, Leanne, crying with a blank look on her face. The young Saiyan slowly approached her and put aside his belongings in Nimbus.

"Lea?" he whispered softly.

She blinked, Leanne smiled while tears continued to run down on her cheeks.

"Goku, you're already done packing?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah... But, are you alright, Lea?"

Leanne blnked, "What do you mean?"

Goku wiped her tears on her right cheek, "You're crying." he muttered.

Her eyes widened and felt the tears once he did that action. Leanne touched her cheek to make sure and felt the wet tears.

"I-I guess I am..." she mumbled.

Goku looked at her concerned. Never did he saw his best friend cry, she wasn't like Bulma who cried a lot. Leanne is different, so the sight of her, crying made him feel worried.

"What's wrong?" he stared at her tearful eyes.

She sniffed, "I-I don't know..." the young girl whispered hoarsely and wiped her tears. "I don't know." she sobbed.

Goku didn't know how to making her stop crying, but all he could do is hug her close to him.

After that scenario, the two flew on the Nimbus together. Their flight was quiet while Leanne hid her face on his back. Goku began to feel uncomfortable with the silence. He decided to fly through the valleys and break out a fake laugh.

"There's gotta be a shortcut here!" he smiled.

Leanne removed her face from his back and saw the valleys they flown. She smiled and nodded slowly. Goku grinned, feeling relieved at her two flew through the skies and laughed while they headed to Master Roshi's.

Flying through the shortcuts, they cheered ansddodged the flying bats before taking a sharp turn. When the blue ocean appeared in their sights, the two laughed and cheered louder.

Goku caught a glimpse of Master Roshi's island and turned to Leanne, "There it is!" he pointed.

She smiled widely in awe, "Kawaii." Leanne whispered.

He grinned again and they flew down to the small island. The two jumped off of Nimbus and he yelled, carrying his belongings.

"Master Roshi, I'm here!" he said and walked to his doorstep with Leanne behind him.

He blinked at the lack of response. Maybe Master Roshi isn't here? Goku put down his stuff on the doorstep and checked the house. When he and Leanne went to a nearby open window, the two heard a voice and decided to look what's going on.

Leanne sweatdropped when the Turtle Hermit was watching an Aerobics show. Goku smiled and climbed over the window.

"There he is," he grinned and jumped inside, "Hello!"

The young boy stood beside the Turtle Hermit, "Master Roshi."

5Leanne stayed outside the window and recorded the scene, she felt some sympathy for the hermit once Goku screamed in his ear.

"Hey, Master Rooooosssshhhhhiiii!~"

Priceless, how priceless this is. She snorted and covered her mouth. Leanne thanked Kami that she's able to record this.

"Oh Goku, it's you." Master Roshi said with a small surprise tone in his voice.

She saved the video and was amazed that the elder didn't get angry at her best friend.

"Master, I'm hungry."

"There's some food in the fridge over there,"

The young girl flinched and jumped inside. Leanne scrambled her feet to the kitchen where Goku ate the food in the fridge like Pac-Man.

She sweatdropped and did a facepalm, "Oh, Goku..." she sighed. There's no stopping him now.

"Ahhhh!"

The young girl jumped when Roshi entered the kitchen. He approached Goku in shock at the sight of the empty fridge, Leanne took the opportunity to jump through the window where she and Goku used to get in.

"I've been ransacked! Where did you put all of my food?" he looked down on the small Saiyan.

Goku chuckled sheepishly with butter smudged on his face.

"He even ate my last stick of butter," the old man muttered. "Now what was it that you came here?"

The Saiyan child stood up, "Well, we're done hunting Dragon Balls for now and you said you'll teach me martial arts. Remember?" he grinned.

Master Roshi stared, "Oh, how pleasant..."

Goku walked towards the door, "And I can stay for a while. I brought stuff and my best friend, Lea!" he said and opened the door.

Roshi turned his head and saw the girl he last seen a few days ago. His head turned to Goku with an eager look.

"Would you by any chance bring that other girl?" the hermit asked.

Goku blinked, "Oh, you mean Bulma? No, she went back home with our friends." he answered.

Master Roshi snapped his fingers in disappointment, Leanne snickered and kept her evil grin when Goku said that. Please, right now, they're walking in the desert in the wrong direction. She quietly snickered, knowing that they'll be okay.

"I see, anyway, why don't you and your friends come inside. You can bring your stuff in too, if you like." Mastor Roshi said.

Leanne and Goku smiled and nodded. They went inside and Master Roshi got himself a wine glass and a can of beer. She sat while Goku stood beside the hermit.

"I tell ya, Goku. Studying martial arts is no Sunday picnic," the old martial artist said while he poured himself some beer.

Goku stared at the beverage the old man had in hand, "I don't mind. I know I'll have to work hard to get stronger than you."

He chuckled, "Really, kid... you could learn some manners."

Goku laughed and Leanne laid her hand on her cheek. The pain in her hands are becoming more bearable, so she sighed boredly, listened to her Hamilton songs, and ignored the two. When Goku left to find a gal for the hermit, Master Roshi giggled with a huge blush on his face.

* * *

Okay, let me summarize what happened. Like in the episode, Goku wasn't able to get a suitable 'gal' for Master Roshi. I am now outside, watching Goku and Master Roshi talked while I crossed my arms and sat on the doorsteps. My best friend noticed someone in the ocean which made me to grin and have a glint in my eye.

He's here.

 _ **THUMP!**_

I sweatdropped when Krillin landed on his head. Well, that's an interesting entrance...

"Who's the goof?" Master Roshi questioned. "Better help him, kid."

"Oh, right." Goku helped Krillin unstuck his head on the ground.

Krillin coughed out the sand that he swallowed and stood up, fixing up his look.

"Yeah, uhh, thanks." he muttered and dust off the sand off his head.

I stared. Man, that is such a shiny head he has!

Krillin turned to Master Roshi and bowed, "Ah, you must be the 'Great Master Roshi', right?"

"People tell me that," the elder responded.

Krillin grinned, "Master, my name is Krillin and I come all the way from the village of the East." he introduced himself and bowed again. "Please allow me to be your humble student to learn how to fight like you."

Master Roshi hummed, "Well, that's a long way to come. But unfortunately, I don't train every boy who shows up on my door. Sorry." he turned his head away.

"Maybe some quiet reading can change your mind?"

"Oooh, gimme, gimme!"

I sweatdropped once Master Roshi took the Porn magazine from Krillin and began reading it. Man, I do hope he won't try to grope me and all when I grow older.

"I brought it just for you," Krillin said and noticed Goku beside him, "so... Who are you anyway? His pupil?" he arched a brow.

My little Saiyan smiled and pointed to himself, "Yeah, I'm Goku!" he introduced himself.

Lord, let me adopt this child. Dang it, why do I have to be young again, huh? I silently moped in misery and drew circles in the corner. I am seriously going to die from Goku's cuteness.

"Doesn't seem that you like fighting..." the child monk judged.

"I like marshmallows, aha ha!"

Again, kill me or make me the mother of this child.

"What's that gotta do with anything?"

"Ha ha ha! Well, I'm hungry! And your bald head looks like one!" Goku grinned.

Krillin gave him an offended look, "What did you say?" he yelled and turned to the young Saiyan.

"Don't you know that everyone who's serious about martial arts shaves their head? Look at Master Roshi," he pointed the perverted old man, "he shaves!"

"Nope. I'm naturally bald," Master Roshi corrected.

I nodded with a smirk, "He's right."

Krillin blushed in embarrassment, but he shook his head and turned to me. I raised a brow at his look and drawled.

"What?" I tilted my head boredly.

"And who are you supposed to be? His other pupil too?" he questioned.

I smiled lopsidedly, "Nope!" I made a 'pop' sound with my lips, "Lea is my name. I'm just a friend of Goku, that's all." I purred with a small, deep voice.

Krillin got red and turned away with a 'humph'. I giggled at him and mentally cheered that I made him blush. Man, I forgot that flirting others were fun back then.

Now don't misunderstand me. I don't flirt like a playgirl back then, I only flirt for fun and laughs with some of my friends before I got transferred into this world.

Once Master Roshi was done reading, he snapped the magazine shut and stared at the blue skies.

"Krillin, after careful consideration. I decided to take you in as my student," he said, "but only you go help Goku find me a girl. I... trusted that you know the kind a like?"

A devious look rose on Krillin's face and his eye glinted again. What the heck is with the glint in the eyes today?

Krillin began to whisper to the perverted old man and I assumed it is not for me to reveal what he specifically said since I think it's R-rated content. I shivered and put my earphones back on.

* * *

A half hour passed, Leanne waited for the two boys to come back while she lay outside of Kame House. She sighed, feeling the ocean air blew her way. Leanne took a deep breath and smelled the salty air, her body lay on the ground with content.

No wonder Master Roshi preferred living out here. The place is calm, peaceful, and quiet. A perfect place to meditate and enjoy the isolation. Leanne heard footsteps nearby and knew it's the Turtle Hermit. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the waves of the ocean.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself here,"

She opened one eye and Master Roshi stared at the ocean quietly. Leanne laid her hands to her chest and stared the hermit.

"Yes," she admitted, "this place is really perfect for concentration and a peace of mind, you know?"

"Yes, I agree. One of the reasons I chose to live here," he smiled and rubbed his beard.

The young girl smiled and stood up, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Leanne Calio, nice to meet you, sir." she bowed.

Okay, Leanne may be calm outside; however, inside she's freaking out ten times worse. Master Roshi is talking to her, how can she not freak out mentally at this?

"Calio, eh? Reminds me of someone's last name," he chuckled.

"May I do something to show you my respect, sir?"

He shrugged, "As long it's not too strange."

Leanne chuckled and took his hand, she gently put the back of his hand on her forehead. She released his hand and a curious look dawned on Master Roshi's face.

"Huh... That gesture really reminded me of someone I knew," he rubbed, "have we met before?"

The young girl shook her head, "No, I don't think so." she said.

"I see," he nodded, "you won't mind if I ask you something?"

Leanne shook her head and sat. Master Roshi sat too, and both of them watched the calm ocean danced.

"Why did you tag along with Goku? Don't you have any parents to go back with?"

She cringed, "My father died a long time ago and my mother (along my step family) just wanted to use me as their maid." she explained with a downcast look.

The hermit gave her a surprised look, "Oh... I'm so sorry." he said in a sympathetic tone and patted her head.

"No need to apologize," Leanne shook her head, "it's not your fault."

"...How old are you?"

"Ten," she replied.

"Really? You seem pretty mature for someone like your age," he mused

Leanne chuckled, "I get that a lot." she said.

The two laughed and talked casually like they were old friends. When Master Roshi decided to take a dump in the bathroom, Leanne sat alone again outside. Her brown eyes watched the waves pushed back and forth and how it sparkled under the sun. Standing up and taking off her slippers, Leanne walked, letting the water soak her feet. It was a good thing she was wearing her khaki shorts.

A sigh of content escape her, Leanne walked around in the seawater and when she was about to return to dry land, her foot stepped on something hard.

The young girl blinked, raised her foot, and saw an Aquamarine. She 'ooh'ed and picked up the gem using her toes, gazing it in awe at its beauty. It sparkled brilliantly when the sunlight hit the gem. Leanne smiled and felt lucky she found a gem.

Then a scent hit her nose. It smelled wonderful with the scent of the ocean, Leanne sniffed the air and noticed it was stronger on the gem.

"But why?" she muttered and stared the gem. Her stomach slowly grumbled, Leanne's eyes widened when a surprising thought came to her.

"Don't tell me I have to eat this like I did with the ruby?" she eyed the gem unsure. It was a possible theory since the memory of her eating the chunk of ruby still burned in her mind.

While she eyed the Aquamarine, the young girl's stomach growled louder. Leanne yelped and stared at her stomach in shock.

"Seriously, you want me to eat this?" she yelled her stomach.

Leanne may look crazy since she's talking to her own stomach, but she could care less. The young girl has been doing this ever since she was young. Her stomach grumbled back signalling as a 'Yes'.

"Oh my goodness," she breathes out and eyes the gem again. "Fine, I'll do it." she grumbled.

Once she took a bite of it. The Aquamarine was soft, but still crunchy like the ruby. Leanne tasted minty blueberries as she chewed the gem. Strange that she could taste such a flavor from a gem.

Swallowing it slowly, it was as if she was drinking a glass of cold water. Leanne felt refreshed and her hands are all healed.

"This is weird," she said to herself, "I expected to be in pain like last time when I ate the Ruby." she unwrapped her bandages on her hands.

"Lea!"

Leanne turned just to see Goku and Krillin on the Nimbus. The Saiyan waved his arm to her with a huge smile, she smiled back and waved her unbandaged hand. The young girl spotted a familiar blunette behind the two boys.

Her lips turned into a wild smile. It was Launch.

* * *

 **Me- The Pilaf Saga is done! *cries***

 **Leanne- Which means The World Tournament Saga begins.**

 **Me- Yes. Anyway, Thank you for the 21 faves, 29 follows, and the 15 reviews! Please keep it up! My goal is to reach a hundred follows for this fic XD (despite my fic has bad paragraphs) Anyway, thank you so much for the support!**

 **Leanne- For that, we would answer some of the reviews.**

 **Me- Let's start with 'a guy'. *takes out a paper that has the reviews* Okay, you seem pretty confused about why didn't Lea interfere too much in the story like teaching Goku how to control his Oozaru form or reminding Bulma about her capsules like you said.**

 **Lea- To answer that, the reason why is because AjJ has her own reasons and I'm too lazy to imterfere. Not to mention, I have this fear that if I changed the future in Dragon Ball, I might mess up the timeline and make it more complicated. That is not something I wanted to happen, also _I_ decide if I should really change the future... or if s-!**

 ***I covered her mouth with a cookie***

 **Me- Let's not give any spoilers now, shall we?**

 **Leanne-*nods***

 **Me- Okay, so, 'a guy', you are also wondering who I should ship Lea with. To be truthful, I'm not sure yet. We'll see in the future chapters I'll write, for now, Lea stays single.**

 **Leanne- Preach!**

 **Me- Okay, now that's done. I'll do Darkjaden. I'm sorry if you're bothered with the 'damsel in distress' on Chapter 1. I have to make it that way since that's the only thing I could think of.**

 **Leanne- Now that's done, I'll answer . Yes, AJ will continue the story. She hates leaving stories unfinished since it irritates her to death.**

 **Me- True... Now for EgyLynx. I'm happy with your reviews and thank you for reading this crappy story of mine. Anyway, I don't think I should tell you if Lea is going to train with Master Roshi or not. That will reveal on the next chapter, I believe.**

 **Leanne- Next up, ZetsuSenpai. :3 Dude or dudette, calm down. I like your enthusiasm, but calm down, you'll see more in this fic. *laughs***

 **Me- Lastly, Velzon. You seem to be beta or a 'critic' (but a good kind) I like how you review each of my first 3 chapters, you give out some of your opinions and advices. Which I feel really happy about it, feel free to continue what you're doing. If I see some 'harsh criticism' in one of your reviews or someting similar, I still appreciate it sin** **ce you took your time to read this fanfic of mine.**

 **Leanne- Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting this fanfic.**

 **Me- It makes me really happy that my story is receiving so much attention. Makes me kind of insecure, but anyway. I don't anything, I only own my OCs, Dragon Ball righfully belongs to Akira Toriyama. Thank you again for your support everyone!**


	10. Don't Make Her Sneeze!

**Me- Ermagush! 21 reviews, 24 favs and 36 follows! This really makes me so happy!**

 **Leanns- Thank you so much everyone for your supoort again! Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Me- Disclaimer, I don't own anything except my OCs. Please leave a review, fave, or follow!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Don't Make Her Sneeze!**

I smirked and folded my arms while the Nimbus gotten closer. I walked out of the water and ambled towards them.

"Oh, what a pretty house!" Launch said.

I controlled my fangirl feelings and held myself back from hugging her. Launch is too awesome for my own good even her bad side.

"Yeah, I'm still getting used to the pink." Krillin said.

Goku jumped down from the Nimbus, I gave him a hug and ruffle on his head.

"How's your little adventure with Krillin?" I asked with a smile.

"It was kinda fun! Hey, do you know where master is?" he blinked.

I nodded, "Yep, he's in the bathroom taking a poo." I pointed the door with my thumb.

"Ohh, thanks, Lea!" he ran and went inside, yelling for Master Roshi.

I giggled, "So, what's your name, miss?" I turned to Launch with a friendly smile.

She blinked, "My name is Launch, what's yours?"

I held out my hand for her to shake, "Leanne, call me Lea. Nice ta' meet ya', Launch-nee-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Lea-chan."

I mentally squealed when she added my nickname with a 'chan', I always wanted to be called with a Japanese suffix.

I turned my attention to Krillin, "So, did you guys save her from a bunch of cops or something?" I asked and held my hips.

He blinked, "Y-Yeah, we did... except they're fake cops. How did you know?" Krillin said.

I shrugged and turned away from him, "Just a hunch." I raised my arms and sat on the doorsteps.

"Okay?"

I smirked with a chuckle. I just love being mysterious.

* * *

Krillin stared the young girl with suspicion. He stopped staring at her when Launch spoke up lbehind him.

"Hey, Krillin. You still haven't told me the reason that I'm here," she said.

He turned and gave her a smile, "Yes, well I'm not really sure myself. Master Roshi is a lonely guy, who likes to think he's a stud."

"That's quite rude to say something like that to your master, Krillin." Leanne commented behind him.

He gave her a scowl and saw her looking at her nails. She averted her brown eyes to him and gave him a playful smirk. Krillin scoffed, turned away, and gave his attention to Launch.

"Anyway..." he started slowly, "back to the main subject, we just need someone to play along and feed his ego."

Launch held her hands close to her face, "Oh, does that means I can hide here while I'm running away?"

He gave her a strange look, "Running a—You mean those guys who were attacking you, pretending to be police officers, so who were they really?" he asked.

The pretty blunette gave him an innocent smile, "They were real policemen."

Krillin stared at her in disbelief. There's no way she could be serious? While the bald child stared at Launch, Leanne chuckled and watched the scene unfold. This will be interesting.

"And why exactly the police would be after you?"

Launch opened her green bag, revealing a huge amount of money. "I can't say for sure, but judging from the money in my bag. I probably held a bank or two?" she said with an unsure expression.

Krillin eyed her funnily while she put the bag down. The blunette held her chin in thought, "Something about a train?"

He laughed, "Oh, right, you're a train robber. You expect me to believe that? You're so silly, Launch" he laughed again and held the back of his head with his hand.

Leanne gave him a brow and crossed her arms closer to her chest. She continued listening to the bald child.

"Robbing trains and stuff is a job for big, strong guys and you're a pretty girl," Krillin said.

The young girl scoffed, "What what you say there, kid. I'll watch my mouth if I were you."

"Lea-chan is right, Krillin." Launch said with her hands on her collarbone, "when I sneeze, I change and terrible things can happen." she giggled.

"You mean like a runny nose?" Krillin said.

"Hi!" Master Roshi yelled over his window nearby.

Krillin and Launch yelped in surprise and the young girl sweatdropped at the perverted old man's attitude. The guy really needs to do something new instead of being so perverted at the girls all the time.

Leanne sat up from her seat and walk inside.

"I think I'm in love!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

"So that's good, right?"

Launch appeared outside the window, staring at the old man with wide eyes.

"Oh my goodness, you frighten me." she told him.

Krillin ran inside, "So, Master Roshi, what do you think of her?"

He ran to his side and began to whisper, "she's been making silly stories about robbing trains, but other than that, she totally fits the bill."

Leanne rolled her eyes while Master Roshi nodded approvingly.

"I'm making you three my students from this day forward!" he declared.

Leanne smiled while the two boys cheered. Soon, her eyes widened.

"Three?" she whispered.

Master Roshi nodded, "Yes, that includes you, Leanne."

"Wait, what? B-But I didn't ask you to teach me," she yelled.

She changed her mind about training under the Turtle Hermit a long time ago. Leanne planned to train by herself since she preferred being alone.

The old man chuckled and the young girl could see a glint on his sunglasses, "That is true."

"So why take me as your student then?"

"I'll tell you my reasons soon," he said, "now then."

He walked outside and greeted Launch. Leanne blanched and stood frozen at his declaration.

Well #$& her...

She numbly trudged to the couch to clear her mind. Leanne lay down and began doing her breathing exercise. Great, she's gonna die on her first training with Master Roshi...

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Gunshots sounded outside, Leanne yelled in surprise and ended up on the floor. She rubbed her forehead and groaned painfully. The young girl sat up and walked up to the window to see what's going on.

Her brown eyes widened and she gaped, Launch (who now has blonde hair) shot the two boys and the old man with her machine gun. She eventually sneezed and turned back to her innocent self.

"Oh my," Launch mumbled.

The trio is on the ground with some smoke coming out behind them (and Lord know how is that possible) while they sat there stunned.

Launch sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "You see, my other half comes out. She doesn't like pigheaded boys, did she do anything bad to you?"

"Not too bad, Launch. I assure you," Leanne said with a smirk.

The young girl leaned forward while her arms are on the stool of the window. She laughed, once she saw the three with black gunshot marks on them.

* * *

After that scenario we had earlier, Master Roshi decided that they'll be moving to another island, so he could properly teach the kids.

"How we're going to get there? We will be in a tight squeeze on the Nimbus Cloud," Goku said to Master Roshi.

The Turtle Hermit took out a capsule, "This will cut it." he pressed the capsule and threw it in the ocean.

It poofed and revealed a speedboat, the others stared in shock while Leanne admired the beautiful vehicle. It was dark green and the speedboat looked well used. Her fingers twitched in anticipation, she wanted to draw that boat.

Leanne forgot to mention that Goku noticed her healed hands earlier and question how did it got healed so fast. She made a small lie, saying it's normal, the Saiyan fell hook, line and sinker, causing the young girl to relax. She didn't want him to know about her eating a gem and how it healed her yet.

Everyone got in the speedboat while Master Roshi spoke up.

"Rule number one," he started the engine, "travel in style."

They sped off and Leanne stared the sea in awe with Goku while Master Roshi spoke to Launch about her sneezing. While she and Goku stared the ocean, the young girl held out her hand and touched the water. She smiled, feeling the coolness and pulled her hand back.

About twenty minutes of driving, the group saw a tropical island ahead. Leanne gaped at the volcano and was reminded by one of her field trips where they visited Mt. Mayon. Once they arrived on the shore, they found a good spot for Master Roshi to put up his house.

"Anyone up for a short martial art lesson before dinner?" Master Roshi said

Krillin bowed, "Of course, master."

Leanne snickered mentally at the bald child's comment. " _Kiss up."_

"Yes, I find it helps digestion. Hey, where's Goku?" he turned his head left to right.

"Ooh! I know. He said he look around the funny island and he went off with that funny cloud," Launch said.

Leanne sweatdropped, wondering how Goku was able to sneak away like a ninja. She sighed and told the others that she'll be doing a short exploring. While the young girl walked, her eyes focused to the giant volcano afar. Taken by it's beautiful site, she took out her smartphone and took a picture of it.

By then, she started picturing everything that brings out her interest to draw. When Leanne's done, she returned to Kame House just to see the trio behind a rock.

Her eyebrow arched and she eyed the three, "What the heck are you guys doing?"

Krillin coughed, "N-None of your business."

She gave him a small glare at his rudeness while the three walked out from their hiding spot. Leanne ambled towards them and leaned back on the rock.

"Now, let's continue with our fearless training." Master Roshi decided and turned to the three kids, "Krillin, do you have any fighting experience?"

The bald boy nodded and told the hermit that he studied in a temple for eight years. Leanne calculated Krillin's age and found out that he started at the age of five. She wondered what really happened to his parents. It was one of the things she's curious about in the show.

"How about you, Leanne?"

The young girl's eyes blinked and snapped out of her daze, "Umm, I don't have that much experience, master. Sorry..." she said, remembering few of her school fights.

He nodded, "That's alright. Now then, for you boys, I'll skip the lesson about what's a punch or a kick are. Now to teach you boys anything new, I'll test your current ability. You're included as well, Leanne." the hermit eyed the young girl and she nodded.

"Now let's start from over here to, uhh, to that tree. That's about a hundred meters, right?" Master Roshi dug his hand in his pocket, "now where's my stopwatch?"

Krillin stared, "You want us to race?" he said.

"Running is to test your speed and strength. Though, of course, if you're an expert fighter. You shouldn't be the one who has to run away,"

The monk chuckled, "I'll run first, Master Roshi." he held his hips with a cocky look.

"Ooh, confident are ya'?" Master Roshi smirked and leaned a bit.

"Well, you both will see why. I could probably make the olympics if I wanted too," the boy smirked at the two kids.

Leanne gave him a bland look. Yep, he's going to regret it for being all arrogant later.

After that, Master Roshi was beside the tree while Krillin was on his starting point.

"On your mark!"

Krillin knelt down and got into his position.

"Get set!"

Goku and Leanne watched the young monk staring intensely at their teacher.

"Hit it!"

Krillin scrambled to his feet and ran with a determined look, the two kids watched until he reached to Master Roshi. Leanne watched the Turtle Hermit and the young monk talking while Goku stood up and tapped her shoulder.

She blinked and turned her attention to the Saiyan, "What is it, bud?"

"Want to go next?" Goku pointed his thumb behind him.

Leanne shook her head, "You'll go first." she waved her hand.

"Okay," he smiled and turned to Master Roshi's direction. "Yohoo! Can I take a turn at it now?" Goku yelled.

The Turtle Hermit yelled back, "Well, let's not get antsy!" he raised his arm, "now on your mark..."

Goku grinned with a chuckle. He got into a position, but his stance is different compared to Krillin. Leanne smiled and sat back with a relax look.

"Get set... Go!"

The young Saiyan ran with dust trails behind him. Leanne stared in awe, but saw a rip on one of his shoes while Goku. He seemed to noticed too, since he looked down as he ran.

Leanne lay down on the ground and waited. Six minutes later, Goku came back with new shoes on.

"Much better," the little Saiyan jumped. "Okay! I'm ready."

"Go my little man," she drawled and pumped a fist in the air.

"Alright, get on your mark... Get set... Go!"

The young girl sighed and sat up, she leaned back on a nearby rock while Goku ran like a cheetah before arriving to the finish line.

Leanne whistled, "Dang, now that's running!" she grinned.

* * *

Krillin stared dumbstruck and Master Roshi saw the seconds on his stopwatch, "Wow... Eight seconds flat." he said.

The young monk fell in shock and slowly got up once Goku approached him.

"Was I fast?" he asked.

Krillin's eyes widened, "W-Who taught you how to run like that?" he stuttered.

"What do you mean? Nobody taught me, that'll be silly."

"Leanne, are you ready?" Master Roshi yelled.

The young girl opened her eyes and stood up, "Yeah." she said loudly enough for him to hear.

Krillin and Goku blinked, the boys turned just to see Leanne with her arms crossed from afar. The Turtle Hermit raised his arm and started.

"Now on your marks,"

Leanne closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Get set..."

She inhaled and opened her eyes, revealing a wild ferocity in them.

"Go!"

The young girl sprinted and ran with everything she got. Her hair fluttered behind her and soon arrived at the finish line.

Master Roshi pressed the stopwatch and looked at the results, "Huh, eight point twenty nine seconds."

Krillin's eyes widened at this while Goku hurried to Leanne's side. She was now kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily while sweat drippled down her chin. Man, she hadn't run like that in a while.

"What's my time, master?" she said.

Master Roshi hummed, "Eight point twenty nine seconds, dear."

Leanne's eyes widened at the results, "R-Really? That's a first..." her pants lightened and she stood up shakily.

"Well, for two young men and one young lady. " Master Roshi started, "you are at the top of your league."

Krillin and Goku smiled while Leanne blandly stared while she sat.

"But it's not good enough," he finished.

The boys' smiles went down and stared at the Turtle Hermit in confusion. Leanne sighed and crossed her arms.

"To be truly great fighters, you must earn to go beyond of normal people and that's no cakewalk." Master Roshi removed his turtle shell and gave Krillin the stopwatch.

"I'll let you be the timekeeper," he told the child.

Krillin took the stopwatch, "Who's time am I keeping?" he asked.

"His/Mine, of course." Leanne and the hermit answered simultaneously, which earned the young girl a curious look from the old man.

He turned around and stretched his neck, "I just hope I'm still in shape." Master Roshi said.

The three kids left and went to the starting point. Goku soon asked their master if he's ready, Leanne grinned and her eyes widened in excitement. She moved away and went to the boys' blind spots and took out her smartphone.

"And... record," she clicked the record button.

Master Roshi threw his turtle shell and smashed the large rock beside the kids. Leanne almost squealed, but managed to hold herself back. She is definitely going to keep filming and show them to her grandkids.

The brunette pressed the save button, " _The crazy adventures of Leanne and friends. Nah, that's too shallow._ " she thought and kept her phone.

"Oh yeah, I'm think I'm ready." the hermit said.

"Okay, then on your mark, get set..."

Master Roshi just stood there, the young girl shivered a bit since it's kind of creepy. She again made a mental note to not mess with incredibly, strong, old men.

"Go!"

In what seems a blink of an eye for Leanne, the Turtle Hermit sped past her and the boys in incredible speed. The kids' mouths slacked open and their eyes were wide.

"That's moving!"

"And awesome," Leanne squealed and cackled like a hyena.

"What's my time?" Master Roshi asked the stunned monk.

Krillin checked the stopwatch, "Five point six seconds..."

The old man went to get his turtle shell and hummed, "Five and six tenths. Not too bad."

The three kids gazed at him in awe, "Can you teach us how to do that?" a particular Saiyan asked.

"What? Throw a turtle shell?" Master Roshi raised a brow.

A few seconds of silence, Leanne cleared her throat and raised a finger.

"He meant the running, master." she said.

"Oh, that. Of course! It's just a matter of solution of surpassing normal human limitations,"

Master Roshi sighed and asked Goku to grab him a brewski; however, the young boy doesn't know what's a brewski is, so Krillin decided to do it. This made the old man sighed and told Goku that he has so much to teach and asked him if the Saiyan was sure he wasn't raised in a bubble. The young boy laughed sheepishly and Leanne giggled.

"I assure you, he wasn't raised in a bubble, master." she chuckled.

Master Roshi began to chuckle too, and the three heard a sneeze in the air.

"Uh oh," Leanne paled and stepped back.

"That's no yawn," he said and took a step back too.

"Slow down, you little pig!"

They saw Launch chasing Krillin with a knife, the trio hid in the bushes and Master Roshi timed the young monk's run.

"How's about I cook you for dinner?" Launch yelled, swinging her deadly kitchen knife.

"Oh, look at that. Krillin ran a hundred meters in eight point eight seconds, that's much better than before."

Leanne sweatdropped at her eccentric teacher and all of them heard a sneeze again. They all sighed in relief.

What a day...

* * *

"And that's a brief explanation of how to go beyond your limits. Am I making any sense?" Master Roshi asked.

We nodded.

"Good, then we'll work on applying it tomorrow morning. Now you boys have one more test to perform before we go inside to that wonderful smelling supper," he told them

I tilted my head at his comment. Did he mean Goku and Krillin or did Master made a minor mistake there?

"Are we running?"

"No, it's a different kind of test." the hermit picked a rock and took out a marker.

Man, does everyone here have a hammerspace ability?

"Take a good look of this stone," Master Roshi held out the rock towards us.

I blinked and saw his handwriting on the rock. It was in kanji and I was shocked to find myself understanding the writing. The kanji he wrote means 'Turtle'.

"Have you memorized it?"

"Maybe?" I mumbled.

"I think so..."

"Are you going to eat it?"

I face-fall on the ground and stood up with a sweatdrop.

"What? No, Goku." Master Roshi sighed.

I watched him swing his arm and threw the rock in a far away distance. I whistled and held my hips.

"Oh yeah, still got the old arm."

Krillin guessed that our test is throwing rocks, Goku told our teacher that his training is weird and picked up a stone.

I shook my head, "Don't you guys get it?" I said

They gave me a look, "Get what?" Krillin asked.

I sighed, "The test is not throwing stones, boys. The test is to find Master's stone."

"Correct," Master Roshi nodded.

Ah, great. I have a feeling he's a bit suspicious of me like Bulma. Me and my big cursed mouth.

Goku's eyes went round, "W-Wha'?"

"You mean the one you just threw?" Krillin said in shock.

Our master nodded, "Anyone can throw a stone just like anyone could throw a punch, but to find the stone takes a focused mind and a calm spirit. This is what separate you from the others and so the person who finds it, can keep the stone and the one who doesn't can keep their appetite." he explained.

"You mean... no supper?" the two yelled and shook in terror.

I smirked and stared up the orange sky. Too bad that Launch bought a certain fish for supper.

Soon, Goky and Krillin ran quickly and I jogged after them.

"Wait, Leanne."

I stopped and faced him, "What's wrong, master?"

"I only said the 'boys' will have to do that test, so there's no need for you to find that rock." Master Roshi said.

I nodded, "So am I going to do a different test or..."

"You'll do a different test, of course. Now," he approached me, "I need you to meditate."

"Why?" I asked with a blink.

"You are going to meditate and try to sense my movements," the hermit explained, "I will try attacking while you meditate with your eyes closed. Your job is to dodge my attacks while you clear your mind."

I jawdropped at this. Is he joking? There's no way he could be—Okay, he"s serious as heck.

I smiled crookedly, "O-Okay." I said shakily and sat down.

My mind swirled with panicked emotions, but I started to breathe in and out to calm myself. It took me five minutes to do that once I started to focus on nothing.

"I'm ready," I whispered.

Relaxing my body, I hear something coming my way. I leaned back and I can feel a small breeze of the attack.

"Very good," the hermit said.

I began to feel something coming behind me, I lowered my head and, again, I felt a small breeze. I heard Master Roshi hummed and he told me that I was done. I opened my eyes to see my teacher rubbing his beard with his forefinger and thumb.

"Your senses are impressive, Leanne. You listened to my movements closely and were able to dodge my attacks in time," he told me.

I began to feel embarrassed. I rubbed the side of my neck and looked away, "It was nothing, whenever I meditate at home my step-siblings would always pop out and try to mess with me." I said.

"It's that so? Leanne, how long did you practice meditation and who taught it to you?" He asked and I could feel his piercing gaze behind his sunglasses of his.

I gulped, "I've practiced it for two years, master. Also, my father and his friend are the one who taught me." I answered and rubbed my arm.

"I see... and can I ask you one more question?"

I nodded.

"When you first introduced yourself to me, you told me that your last name is Calio, correct?" Master Roshi stepped forward a bit.

I nodded again and he turned his head, staring at nowhere in thought. "M-Master Roshi?"

He hummed, turned his back on me and walked away. "Wake up at four in the morning, now let's go inside."

I did what he said and followed him.


	11. WHAT?

**Me- 28 Favorites and 42 Follows! Hallelujah! TwT**

 **Leanne- *whistle* That's a lot of follows.**

 **Me- Thank you again, everyone! Please enjoy this chap. I don't anything but my characters!**

 **Leanne- We apologized if this chapter is short. So please enjoy this fic and leave a fave/follow/review.**

 **Me- *cries in happiness in the corner and blows in a tissue* Thank you for your time everybody!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - WHAT?**

Once I followed Master Roshi inside, he sat on the couch with a sigh while Launch chopped some vegetables and hummed a little song. I sat on the ground and laid my sketchbook on the table. I spent my time drawing some sketches and doodles while time passed.

A thought came to my mind and I stood up, "Master, I'm going to take a bath, okay?"

Master Roshi absently nodded, "Sure, take your time." he stared at Launch.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Oh, great. This is the part where he tries to grope her. As much I respect him, I couldn't help but think of him as a creep. Eh, he'll never get a chance to grope Launch. I took some clothes and my towel in my bag and headed to the bathroom upstairs.

After putting aside my clothes and all, I showered and sighed in content. Once I cleaned my body, I filled the tub with warm water and some lemon-scented soap. For a minute, it got filled and I grinned.

"Aaaaaah~ That's the stuff," I breathe in the lemon scent and couldn't help but smile in content.

Lemons smell so good, they even taste good if you mix it with salt. That reminds me, does Master have any lemons or limes in the fridge? I missed eating some sliced lemons/limes. What should I mix with them,? Salt or honey?

While I was in my thoughts, thinking about lemons and limes, I heard a muffled yell outside. Must be Krillin. I giggled at this and swam around the tub for a bit before I changed into some new clothes. I stared myself in the mirror while I comb my wet hair.

I was wearing a blue blouse with some black, knee-length pajama-pants. After I combed my hair, I walked out with my wet towel in hand and heard Krillin's voice.

"I got it!"

 _ **THUMP**_!

"Did you time this?" Master Roshi yelled.

I giggled and once I arrived in the living room, I saw Master staring at the rock that Krillin gave.

"Well, what do you know. This one's real. Good job, Krillin. You've redeemed yourself," he praised the young monk.

Krillin bowed and thanked him with a smug look. I rolled my eyes and went outside to hang my towel dry.

While I was outside hanging my towel on the clothes hanger, I heard running footsteps behind me. I began to feel paranoid, thinking it was Slenderman or Jeff the Killer. I turned around and to my relief, I see Goku running in my direction.

"Sweet Marioseph," I muttered. Thank above, it's him. I really don't want to face any Creepypastas even though they're not real.

"Lea! Did Krillin give the stone to Master Roshi?" Goku asked with wide eyes and panting breaths.

I nodded, "Yep, Krillin stole it from you, huh?" I said.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Great! Now I won't eat supper."

I patted his head, "Don't worry, Goku. Now let's go inside."

Master Roshi and Krillin laughed while Launch sat with them with the food on the table. Goku stood beside me with a hungry and tortured expression on his face. I sat beside him and chuckled at his cute look, while I ate a bowl of rice with some soy sauce and listened to 'Dear Evan Hansen' album.

"Do you like it?" Launch asked Master once he ate the stew.

He gave out a laugh, "You bet!"

Krillin offered to give more sake to Master, making the old man agree. Master Roshi turned to Launch, giving her compliments and his thanks.

"Just thank the fish," Launch smiled

Everybody laughed while Goku started to drool while his stomach grumbled. I rubbed his back comfortingly and finished my rice.

"Kaya mo 'to, bes. [You can do this, bestie]" I muttered in my native tongue.

I shivered when Master and Krillin ate the stew again. I kinda feel bad for not stopping them, but blame me. I have paranoid issues, if I change the future too much. Trouble will start. The future was meant to be unpredictable since this world is real. It's not my job to interfere and to make the future seem predictable.

"Yummy! What's in this tasty stew?" Master said.

Launch hummed in thought, "Let see... What did that man call it? Oh, it's a pufferfish."

Master Roshi and Krillin froze and stared at her with shocked looks.

"A-Aren't they poisonous?"

The two males dropped their chopsticks, I sat and watched them held their stomachs in pain while Launch started to whimper and blaming herself that she didn't know.

I walked up to her and patted her shoulders, "Launch-nee-san, it's okay. Besides, they didn't eat too much. They'll be fine." I assured.

She nodded and frowned. I hugged her and assured her it was fine, I told her to throw away the Pufferfish stew while I treated the two men. I made a makeshift bed for Master and Krillin to lie down on.

I sighed while they groaned in pain. I'm surprised that they can survive the Pufferfish poison since it can kill thirty adults.

I decided to make a bowl of rice for Goku, when I gave it to him. He stared at me confused.

"I thought I can't eat supper," he said.

I scoffed, "Master is sick, so you don't need to worry. Eat your rice before they realize I fed you." I pointed the groaning males.

Goku's eyes brightened and he nodded, "Thanks Lea!" he ate his rice like an animal and I giggled.

* * *

The next morning came, Master Roshi decided to skip today's training since he and Krillin are still sick from the poison. So, Leanne and Goku decided to play tag outside together.

"Tag, you're it!" Leanne squealed and ran.

Goku grinned and ran after her. The two laughed while Leanne hid behind one of the trees, she covered her mouth and checked if her Saiyan friend is around.

Nope, no sign of him.

She giggled until two hands touched her shoulders. Leanne screamed and turned to see Goku grinning mischievously.

"Now you're it," he smiled and ran away from her.

Leanne growled playfully and ran after him. Their laughter sounded in the air while they chased each other around. While she ran, the young girl ended up tripping on a small rock and fell to the ground with a yelp. Goku's eyes widened and he rushed to her side.

"Lea, are you okay?"

Leanne nodded and winced a bit, "Y-Yeah... I just got a graze on the knee, that's all." she looked down to see her scraped knee. The young girl held up her arms to Goku, "Can you help me up?"

He nodded and put her arm around his neck, Leanne stood up shakily, but she managed to regain control of her legs.

She pecked Goku's forehead, "Thanks, bud."

He nodded with a small smile.

"Excuse me?"

The two kids turned to see a man, Leanne eyed his dark hair and analyzed him.

The stranger had most of the Filipino appearance traits. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes like her. Not only that, his attire is simple. A simple light blue shirt, khaki pants, and some sneakers.

He got this look on him that says 'Lost' and while Leanne looked closer at his appearance. It looks like he got some features on him.

" _He must be one-fourth or half Spaniard, his tan skin is a bit light than mine and he got some features of the Spanish._ " Leanne stared closely, " _he almost looks like this guy in Zoro. What's his name again? Antonio Bandana?_ " she scratched her head.

"Do you know where I could find Master Roshi, children?" the stranger asked them.

Goku and Leanne blinked, the Saiyan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, in fact. We live with him."

The man's eyes widened, "I see, so you must be his students, correct?" he knelt on one knee.

The two nodded. Leanne gave him a suspicious stare in her mind, why does he look so familiar?

The man noticed her stare and gave her a soft smile. Leanne blushed, turned her head away, and held Goku's hand.

"We can take you to Master Roshi if you want," she muttered.

"That will be great. Thank you," the stranger smiled.

The two kids walked with the stranger to Kame House, while Leanne held Goku's hand. She stared up to the man beside them.

"So what's your name, mister?"

He averted his eyes to her, "Micheal, what's yours, little lady?"

"Leanne," she replied and pointed Goku, "this is my friend, Goku."

Goku nodded, "Uhuh!" he grinned widely.

The three arrived to Kame House in time, Leanne walked up to the door and knocked, calling Launch's name. After three seconds, the door opened, revealing the sweet blunette. Launch stared at Leanne and blinked.

"Leanne, you're back. Are you and Goku done playing?" she smiled.

The little girl nodded, "Yep, also, we brought a guest." she pointed Micheal behind her.

Launch looked behind the child and saw a man with a grinning Goku. Mucheal cleared his throat, stepped forward, and bowed..

"Hello, miss, my name is Micheal and I'm here for Master Roshi. Is he here for the moment?" he asked with a polite tone.

"Yes, except he's a bit sick today. Would you like to come in?" Launch gestured to the door.

Micheal nodded, "Yes. Thank you, miss."

The kids followed and Launch told them she would be upstairs bathing. Once she left, Micheal saw Krillin and Master Roshi in the living room with their makeshift beds.

"Master Roshi, there's someone here looking for you." Leanne ran beside the hermit.

He groaned, "R-Really, at a time like this—You're here already?" Master Roshi screamed, seeing Micheal in the room.

Micheal laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, how's it going, master?"

The hermit sat up, "N-Not good." he said with a rough edge in his voice.

Micheal sat beside Master Roshi while Goku and Leanne blinked and stared at them curiously.

"Master Roshi, do you know him?" Leanne spoke up, feeling a bit shocked.

"Yes, i-in fact." the hermit coughed, "Micheal h-here used to be my student."

* * *

"Ehhh, nani?" I screamed and held my head in shock.

Master Roshi has a third student? That's impossible, he was supposed to have two students, not three. Also, this guy looks like he's in his twenties.

I saw Micheal's look turned sheepish and chuckled, "That's true."

I gawked and Goku stared in awe, "Wow! So you must know my Grandpa Gohan too."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Son Goku, huh?"

"Yep,"

"Hmm, Gohan told me a lot about you when he visited my home. He spoke quite proudly about you,"

"Really?" Goku leaned with a happy look.

Master Roshi coughed loudly, breaking the friendly atmosphere between the two males. Micheal turned to his former teacher with a worried look.

"O-Oh, I forgot. Would you like me to heal you, master?" he said.

I blinked before giving the man a flabbergasted expression and froze.

 _Heal?!_

Master nodded, "Y-Yes, please. M-Make sure to help my s-student here too." he coughed.

"Alright,"

Micheal laid his hands on the hermit's shoulders and I stared in shock. He whispered some words under his breath and green light glowed under his hands. After he was done, Master Roshi looked better than before.

Master laughed and strecthed his back, "Thank you, Micheal. I could always count on you." he patted his back.

Micheal nodded with a soft smile, "You're too kind." he told him.

"What the Seven Hells!" I yelled with white eyes in anime style.

"Awesome," Goku exclaimed in an excited tone beside me.

Master Roshi gave me a grin and Micheal has a sheepish look on his face again. He rubbed his head and smiled.

"Kids, I like to have a word with Micheal, so can you give us some alone time?" Master Roshi said.

I numbly nodded and dragged Goku behind me outside while he let out a disappointed 'Aww'. I closed the door behind me and sat in deep thought. Micheal has never appeared in the manga nor in anime as Roshi's third student obviously. I basically read all the wikis and watched the Dragon Ball series for three years back home, so who is he basically?

For a moment, I thought deeply again. It could be that this world is like an alternate universe or basically the real world of Dragon Ball. I mostly heard about these kind of things in the fandom, so maybe that's it? Ugh, I don't know...

Ten minutes passed, Goku and I laid on the ground. The two of us began to feel bored with all the waiting. I sighed and turned my head to my Saiyan friend.

"Hey Goku?" I said.

"Yeah?" he turned his head and our noses touched.

I giggled at our situation and moved myself backwards a bit, "Want to play Patty Cake?" I asked.

He blinked in confusion, "What's Patty Cake, Lea?"

I sat up, "It's a game. Here, I'll show you."

Goku sat up and I taught him how to do it. After a few tries, he got the hang of it.

"Okay, now that's done. If one of us misses a move, we have to flick each other foreheads, okay?" I smiled.

Goku grinned and nodded energetically, we began to play Patty Cake and some of us missed some moves. We laughed every time we make a mistake and flicked each other's foreheads. We kept playing and I was unaware that Master Roshi and Micheal walked out the house.

"Leanne!" Master Roshi called.

I yelped and missed a move, "No, I missed!" I cried melodramatically.

Goku laughed and flicked my forehead, I winced playfully and we both laughed.

"Leanne!"

I yelped, stood up and scurried to Master.

"W-What is it, Master Roshi?" I stammered.

He gave me a soft smile, "Just wanted you to know that you'll be training with Micheal." he said.

My eyes widened, "What!"

I soon waved my arms, "Hang on, didn't you tell me yesterday you will be training me? What changed your mind?" I stared the hermit.

"Those matters are complicated, Leanne. But I know what I said yesterday. To make it clear, you'll be training with Micheal for the time being. Every two months, he and I will take turns."

"Okay, I seem to understand, but what I don't understand is why I'm training with him?" I pointed Micheal and soon dropped my finger. "No offense." I gave him a look.

Micheal shook his head, "None taken." he said.

Master Roshi sighed, "Micheal will be explaining that, for now. Get your stuff, you'll be moving with him if you're going to train with him."

I stared and looked down, "Okay."

* * *

Goku watched his best friend went inside the house. He had heard everything about their conversation and it made him sad that Leanne will be leaving. It's just, they have been together ever since Goku saved her from that dinosaur. He felt a small feeling in his chest, but he shrugged it away.

Goku approached to Master Roshi, "Master, why does Lea have to train with Micheal?" he asked.

Micheal stared at the child, he can sense his confusion and sadness since the fact Leanne will be training with him. He gave a compassionate look to boy, there was no doubt the two kids are close.

"It's... complicated, Goku. I'll tell you someday," Master Roshi sighed.

Goku nodded, Leanne came out of the house with her backpack. He didn't what came to him, but Goku rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground.

Leanne yelped and collided with the ground, but felt someone held the back of her head and her back. She adjusted her position just to notice it was Goku. He hugged her close and his head was in her neck.

"Be back soon, Lea." he muttered.

She smiled sadly and patted his head, "I will."

They separated and stood up. The two hugged again while Leanne gave a small kiss on Goku's forehead. The two pulled away and the young girl headed to Micheal who was waiting for her with Master Roshi.

"I'm ready to go," she told him

Micheal knelt down, "Are you sure? I can give you more time to tell your friends goodbye." he stared the young girl concerned.

Leanne shook her head, "I already said my goodbyes." she said quietly.

He nodded, Leanne hugged Master Roshi and thanked him for his kindness. Micheal held out his hand to the young girl and she slowly took it before walking away.


	12. WHAT? Part II

**Me- AHHHHHHHHH! 'faints seeing the faves, follows and reviews.'**

 **Leanne- O_O 27 reviews, 32 faves, and... 5-50 f-f-follows?!**

 **Me- New... record... 'wheezes out'**

 **Leanne- Th-Thank you again, everyone! Thank you for your support! We also apologize for the long wait!**

 **Me- Sorry, if this chapter seems rushed. I was in a hurry with some important business...**

 **Leanne- Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review/follow/favorite. Again, thank you!**

 **Me- Disclaimer, I don't anything and the song except this fanfic and my OCs... X_X**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - WHAT? Part II**

After Micheal and Leanne left the island. Leanne sat on the backseats of Micheal's speedboat while he drove. She stared at the ocean and breathe in the salty air.

"Hey,"

She turned to see Micheal's back, "You okay there, kid?" he asked, while he drove the speedboat.

Leanne blinked, "Yeah," she said, "so when-I mean, how long is it going to take us to arrive at your home, sir...?"

"Not too long and call me Micheal," he turned and gave me a small smile.

She nodded mutely and stared at the ocean again.

"Not much of a talker, huh?"

Leanne chuckled sheepishly and rubbed her arm, "Sorry, I'm just... I just like the quiet, that's all." she said quietly.

Micheal hummed, "I see.. so you're an introvert?"

The young girl shrugged, "I'm more of an ambivert. I enjoy socializing people, but I also need my alone time." she told him and leaned on her seat with a sigh.

"Wow, so Master Roshi was right. For a young child like you, you're mature and smarter than you look." he said.

Leanne froze. She stared at him with sweat sliding down on her face and the back of her neck. The young girl let out a fake, sheepish laugh and kept her sweaty hands in her pockets.

"I get that a lot!" she replied with a grin.

Please buy it, please buy it...

Micheal chuckled, "I can tell." he smiled.

After that sentence, silence aired through the air again except the speedboat and the wind. Leanne closed her eyes and covered it with her arm. That was close, the young girl didn't think if she's ready for Micheal to know about her 'origins' yet.

Six minutes later, they arrived at the island. The two walked out the speedboat while it poofed and turned into a capsule. Micheal gave the young girl a smile and hid his capsule.

"Let's go, Leanne." he held out his hand to me.

Leanne nodded and took his hand, the two walked around the island and went into a forest. For about ten minutes, they arrived Micheal's home. Leanne blinked and stared at his house in surprise. It was a German cottage, but in a modern style. It's been a few years she last saw a house like that.

"Your house looks lovely, Micheal."

The young-looking adult laughed and rubbed his neck, "Really? Well, thank you, Leanne!" he smiled toothily.

"Call me Lea," she suddenly said, "I strongly preferred it instead of my full name."

To be honest, she isn't comfortable with people calling her in her full name. Leanne referred to be called that when it comes to people she's very close to.

Micheal nodded, "Alright." he turned and took out a key.

The young girl followed behind him and once he unlocked the door. The two walked in and Leanne's eyes lingered around. She has to say. Micheal's house is awesome, in her opinion. She jumped when Leanne felt a hand on her shoulder. The young girl turned to see a chuckling Micheal, this caused her to pout and gave him a playful glare.

"That was mean," Leanne muttered.

Micheal laughed, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway, let me show you your room." he held out his hand.

The young girl nodded and took his hand, they went upstairs and Leanne saw two doors. The first door was plain white except it has a sign that has Micheal's name on it, the other door was beige and doesn't have a name on it. Micheal told her that her room is right next to his which kind of made Leanne feel relieved.

"We will begin your first lesson in two hours, so take your time unpacking and have some rest. Okay?" the young adult patted her head.

Leanne nodded and thanked him before he peftleft the room. She turned around and took in her surroundings. The walls are painted in light orange along with some plain white, while the curtains on the windows are brown with golden floral designs. Leanne jumped on the bed and groaned at the softness of it, she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

To find out that Master Roshi has a third student was mind boggling for her. Leanne never imagined that would happen and it made her worried. Is it because her presence in this world cause some changes?

The young girl flinched at that and laid on her side. Messing up the timeline of this world will be a huge stress on her, she can't afford to interfere the future too much. It was meant to be unpredictable, not something you can read easily from a book. Leanne frowned and silently growled, she clenched the sheets tightly and shook with raging emotions inside of her.

She carefully sat up and stared the bed with a solemn look. There will be a huge chance Leanne won't have any self-control if she keeps joining Goku's adventures. This will cause her to take the opportunity to try and change the future of this world for the sake of her friends. Leanne's eyes went down, she gritted her teeth and clutched her hair while small tears slid on her cheeks.

"There are so many things I want to interfere in this world," she whispered brokenly, "for Pete's sakes... I can't bear to stand and watch all of _that_ happening. They all deserved to happy, but..."

Leanne gritted her teeth again and covered her face. She spent her time muffling her cries and angry screams on her bed.

* * *

After her episode, she finally calmed down and unpacked her belongings. Once Leanne's done, she took a short bath and changed into suitable clothes for training. A pair of jogging pants, flip-flops, and a tank top.

Leanne tied up her hair and admired the colorful ends she had. Blue, turquoise, yellow, silver, red, emerald, and other colors she's very familiar with. She twirled a strand of her hair for a few minutes and left the room.

The young girl went downstairs and reached the living room. She saw Micheal on the couch watching television. Leanne tilted her head and approached him. Once she was near enough, Leanne tapped his shoulder and Micheal turned his head.

"Ah, right. Training," he said and stood up, "I almost forgot. Let's go, Lea."

She followed Micheal to the backyard, Leanne sat with her legs folded together and stared at her teacher.

"Okay, Lea, I need you to listen to this." he said and took out an mp3 player. Leanne stared at him weirdly to see if he's serious.

Clearly, he is.

The young girl sighed, took the mp3, and listened to the song. Her eyes widened and her jaw slacked open.

" _What the frik, this is the most beautiful song I ever heard in my life!_ " she yelled internally.

Micheal smiled amusingly at Leanne's reaction, "Good, right?"

She numbly nodded and he gave out a hearty laugh. Micheal ruffled her head and knelt beside her, "Since you like it, can you sing it for me?"

Leanne turned her head and gave him a flabbergasted look, "W-What!"

"It's part of the training. I'll explain later, so can you sing it?" he crossed his arms and raised his brows.

The young girl pouted and twiddled her fingers in thought. The song is really good and the one who sang it was just phenomenal. She would love to sing it, but it's been years she last sang a full song. After fighting a mini-battle, Leanne shivered and nodded shakily.

"Great! Here's the lyrics," Micheal took out a piece of paper and gave it to Leanne, "now take your time to get ready and sing!" he grinned and sat on the ground.

Leanne whined and sluggishly stood up, she stepped back a bit and held the lyrics. Leanne listened the song a few times and sighed. For a minute, she took a deep breath.

" _I'm tryin' to hold my breath..._ "

She stared at Micheal who gave her an encouraging smile.

" _Let it stay this way,_

 _Can't let this moment end._

 _You set off a dream in me..._

 _Gettin' louder now,_

 _Can you hear it echoing?_ "

Leanne's hands shook and she breathe in deeply for them to stop.

" _Take my hand,_

 _Will you share this with me?_

 _'Cause darling without you..._

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky,_

 _Will never be enough._

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little,_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll,_

 _Never be enough,_

 _Never be enough,_

 _For me._

 _Never, never!_

 _Never, never!_

 _Never, for me.._

 _For me..._

 _Never enough..._

 _Never enough..._

 _Never enough..._

 _For me,_

 _For me,_

 _For me!_

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights,_

 _All the stars we steal from the night sky,_

 _Will never be enough!_

 _Never be enough!_

 _Towers of gold are still too little,_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll,_

 _Never be enough,_

 _Never be enough..._

 _For me!_

 _Never, never!_

 _Never, never!_

 _Never, for me,_

 _For me..._

 _Never enough!_

 _Never, never!_

 _Never enough!_

 _Never, never!_

 _Never enough!_

 _For me,_

 _For me,_

 _For me!_ "

Leanne stopped suddenly and breathe in, "for me..." she softly sang.

Micheal's eyes widened, he grinned and jumped up before engulfing Leanne into a suffocating hug. She yelped at this and choked for air.

"That was amazing! Despite there were some voice cracks in the high notes, it was still fantastic!" he hugged her tightly.

Leanne's face turned red, "W-What's th-the point of all th-this? Also, l-let go of me!"

Micheal blinked and realized she was suffocating in his arms, he let her go and Leanne crumbled to ground with her soul flying out of her back.

He sheepishly chuckled, "Sorry about that. Anyway, the reason why is because it involves your training. Your a mage, correct?"

Leanne gasped harshly and stood up in a blast, "How d'you know that?" she screamed in one breath.

Micheal smirked and tapped her nose, "Dear, I'm like you and I can tell by your aura. Not to mention, I knew about it years ago." he said matter-of-factly.

The young girl scooted away and had a suspicious look on her face, "Years ago? I never met you! Who are you and what do you want from me?" she hissed.

Micheal laughed at her attitude, "What a silly question! You already know who I am, Leanne." he grinned widely.

"Be serious," Leanne hissed.

Micheal sighed at this, shook his head, and raised his hands. "Wow, you really had forgotten me, Lea. Maybe this will jog your memory, remember who gave you that backpack four years ago?" he smirked.

Leanne racked her brain to remember and she soon gave him a death glare, "You're not Tito Eston. He's shorter than me, got the most beautiful goatee in the world, and he's fat like a marshmallow. There's no way you're him."

He rubbed his chin at her comment with a smug smile, "I have to say, you are right about the goatee."

Micheal soon sighed and held his hips, "Ugh. Anyway, I knew this would be harder than I thought. Okay, time to do Plan B!" his entire form glowed and Leanne gawked.

When the light died down, her eyes widened at the person she's seeing.

"Tito," she yelled and pointed a finger at him. Leanne formed an 'X' above her with her arms and shook her head, "Nope, nope, nope! No way, you can't be him." she shrieked.

Micheal scratched his head, "Yeah, this will be harder than I thought..."

He rubbed his chin and stared up in the sky in though, "Your full name is Leanne Kyla Gabriella Delias Calio. *Birthday mo ay March 14, paborito mo na kulay ay neon blue at emerald, favorite food ay Palabok." Micheal listed and gave her a sly smirk, "and your biggest crush in all time ay si Roronoa Zoro from One Piece, which I showed it to you noong eight years old ka pa."

Leanne gasped audibly at his *Taglish and pointed him in a melodramatic way, "You are my tito." her jaw dropped. The only one who knew her actual full name was her parents, uncle, and herself.

"Ding, ding, ding! We got ourselves a winner," Micheal said sarcastically while he clapped slowly.

Leanne sweatdropped. Yep, this is her uncle alright. She shook her head and crossed her arms, "But you _died_ two years ago from a construction accident, how are you still alive? And what's with being Master Roshi's third student, huhh?" she glared and leaned towards him.

Her uncle's look turned sad and smiled softly, "Oh, right, that..."

Leanne stepped back a bit and felt the emotions coming off of her uncle. She began to feel guilty for asking such a question, it's not like she really did this on purpose. The young girl just needed to know what happened, that's it. For years, she grieved for him, thinking he was dead. And now, he's standing in front of her alive.

"It's... a long story, Lea." Micheal said.

Leanne held her hips, "I got time."

He stared her stern face and sighed, "I see... Well, this is bound to happen anyway." he turned back to his other form. He sat on the ground and Leanne did the same.

The wind blew and Leanne felt goosebumps forming on her arms. She turned to Micheal and saw have reminiscing emotion in his eyes.

"Where d'you want me to start?"

"The beginning, please."

Her uncle laughed softly and stared at the skies, "Okay, umm, after I died from the construction accident, I suddenly found myself in this world. I didn't know how or why, but I was turned into a child like you. Except much younger, I say about seven years old?" he chuckled.

* * *

 _Micheal's eyes snapped open and he sat up, gasping harshly with sweat trail down on his face and neck. He looked around and found himself in a forest, Micheal shook his head and held his face in confusion. Didn't he died hours ago? How is he still alive?_

 _Soon he saw a nearby lake, Micheal shakily stood up and noticed he still got his belt pouch. He dashed towards the lake and slid down on his knees, stopping his dash. Micheal washed his face and when he stared clearly at the water, his dark eyes widened._

 _"Ahh!" he staggered back and hit the ground._

 _Micheal stared his hands and noticed. They were small. He stood up and saw that he was in the form of a seven-year old._

 _"How the hell this happened?" he muttered and turned around, scratching his head in thought._

 _Micheal stepped forward and left the place._

* * *

 _Two months passed, it didn't take long for Micheal to find out that his belt pouch is a hammerspace and that's he's in Dragon Ball world. The capsules in his pouch and the dinosaurs are the proof of that. He spent his time in the forest, fighting and hunting animals to survive._

 _While Micheal cooked his skinless wolf in the fire, he sat silently and stared at the flames. He was lucky that he managed to survive in this wild forest with all the animals around. Somehow, Micheal gained the strength of a bear despite his young body. Not to mention, he found an Itak in one of the capsules he had._

 _Micheal's sat up straight alerted, he heard rustling in the bushes and without no hesitation. He took out his Itak and ended up pointing to two kids. They yelled and jumped back with wide eyes, Micheal blinked and sighed in relief. He put away his Itak and muttered an apology to the kids._

 _"N-No worries, anyway. What's your name?" one of the kids asked._

 _He was a bit stout, but had some muscles for his age. The child was a foot taller than Micheal and he wore a helmet that looks like what Vikings wear._

 _"Micheal," he answered and held out his hand, "call me Eston."_

 _The Viking-like child chuckled and shook his hand, "My name's Gyū Maō. This is my friend, Gohan." he pointed the other child while Micheal stared in shock._

 _Gohan smiled and waved, "Hi there, that's a cool catch you got there."_

 _Micheal blinked, raised a brow and turned to his roasting wolf. "Yeah, I know. Hey, do you want some?" he asked._

 _The two kids smiled widely and nodded, "Sure!"_

* * *

 _"Please!"_

 _Micheal bowed to his knees before Master Roshi, the old man stared and hummed._

 _"And why should I teach you, young man? As you can see, I already have two students to look after."_

 _"Please, Master Roshi! I beg of you to take me in. I need to learn in order to protect the people I care about." he said desperately before mentally cringing at his cheesiness._

 _"Quite noble of you to say that, but even if I take you in. Can you handle the training regimen I'll give you like Gyū Ma_ _ō and Gohan?"_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Hmmm... How about this? I'll give you a test and if you pass, I'll take you in. So what do you say?"_

 _Micheal looked up and nodded, "Deal!"_

* * *

"I take it you passed the test?"

Micheal nodded, "Yeah."

Leanne sighed and lay on the ground, "How about being a mage?" she asked softly.

He looked up and watched the clouds form, "Turns out our great ancestors had been mages a long time ago and decided to live normally in our world. That's all I know of." he said.

Leanne nodded, "Ah... That makes sense."

"I'm sorry for this, Lea. I know this is hard to take in, but I never intended to leave you alone." Micheal frowned, "I was actually planning to adopt you from that * _aswang._ "

Her eyes closed and responded calmly, "It's okay, I understand. At least you gave me the explanation I needed." she said.

Micheal smiled and felt relieved, "Thank you."

"Can we please go back to training now?"

"A-Ah, yes, of course!"

He stood up and cleared his throat while Leanne sat and waited for him to speak.

"So I see you're still confused about the concept of why I asked you to sing. To explain it," Micheal turned to his niece, "mages like you and I are capable of doing Enchanta. Enchanta is a music kind of magic that we can project magic through our spells by singing or playing instruments, understand?"

"Crystal."

For three hours, Leanne spent time listening her uncle explaining about magic and mages. It was like she's listening to History class again, but in a more fascinating topic. Leanne was lucky to not fall asleep through the discussion.

After that, Micheal asked if she knows how to meditate, but Leanne told him that she's been doing it for years causing her uncle to stare at her bug eyed.

"Seriously? Then there's no need to explain about it," he scratched his cheek, "since you practiced for that long. I think the basics shouldn't be hard. Wait here, okay?"

She nodded and Micheal went inside his house. About five minutes, he came back with a brown pouch in hand.

"Here," he tossed the bag.

Leanne caught it reflexively and stared at it curiously. She opened the pouch and saw multiple gems. The young girl gasped in awe and turned to her uncle with sparkly eyes, "Where did you get these, uncle?"

Micheal snickered and ruffled her hair, "I got them from a friend of mine, kiddo." he said.

"So am I going to eat them?" Leanne asked while she held out the emerald and eyed it closely.

Her uncle froze and turned to her with wide eyes, "Y-Yeah... How did you —?"

Leanne cut him off, "While I was in Ox King's flaming mountain, I met this fire-like woman named Emily. She got four kids that are like her and they told me that I'm a mage and gave me this chunk of ruby. I even ate this Aquamarine I found on Master Roshi's island." she blandly explained and sniffed the little diamonds.

"Hmm, smells like mint and vanilla."

Micheal's eyes are now wide and round. He numbly stared at his niece and screamed.

"Emily? You met Emily?" he yelled and shook Leanne like a rag-doll.

"Yeah, I did. Now stop shaking me! *Atiris ka ba?" she growled.

Micheal stopped, "H-How is she? Are Leo, Allen, Miguel, and Lisa are okay?" he asked quite desperately.

Leanne gave him a strange look, "They're fine. And how did you know their names anyway? Are you and Emily are friends or something?"

He sighed and rubbed his temple, "Want me to be blunt or go through a long explanation?" he said.

She shrugged, "Blunt, please."

"Emily is my wife,"

"Oh okay.'

"..."

"Wait, what!?"

* * *

 **Things You Should Know:**

 **Tito -** Uncle

 **Taglish -** English and Tagalog kind of like Spanglish

 **Translation of Micheal's Taglish -** Your birthday is March 14, your favorite color are neon blue and emerald, your favorite food is Palabok, and your biggest crush in all time is Roronoa Zoro from One Piece, which I showed it you when you were still eight years old.

 **Palabok -** it is a Filipino noodle dish in the Philippines

 **Atiris ka ba? -** Are you crazy?

 **Itak -** A machete that is used in the Philippines to farm and hunt.


	13. Training with Master Roshi

_**A/N:**_

 **Me- HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY, READERS! I' AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG! T_T Please forgive me... 'bows'**

 **Leanne- It's about time. Tch!**

 **Me- I'm sorry, dude! I also apologize if this chapter seems rushed. To be truthful, I think it's really rushed since I wanted to finish this chap, so I can review for my exams and relax. Again, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Leanne- AJ doesn't own anything except her characters and this fanfic. PLease leave a review, favorite, or follow. Thank you for your time, minna!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Training with Master Roshi**

"Time!"

"Blegh," I quickly collapsed to the ground with a groan.

My uncle stared at the stopwatch with an impressed look, "Two hours and a half, not bad... Last time you collapse after doing the Horse Stance for an hour. What happened?" he gave me a look.

"I practiced every night, if I could hold the Horse Stance longer," I panted and raised my hand in the air, "w-water..."

A small bottle of water rolled in front of me. My eyes brightened and I quickly uncapped it before drinking the whole bottle. I gasped and put down the empty container with a satisfied sigh.

"That—" I wiped my mouth, "is delicious water."

"Good, now let's try doing the levitation spell. Come on," my uncle walked away and I trudged behind him.

For two months, all I did with Uncle Eston is regular training: practicing the martial arts' stances, some punches and kicks, and doing basic spells. Sometimes I mess up a bit with some of the spells, but I'm getting better at it.

"Okay, you remember what I taught last week, right?" Tito Eston laid a rock in front of me.

I nodded and raised my hands to my chest level. I breathe out slowly and closed my eyes, focusing to get in touch with my aura.

My uncle taught me that we have two kinds of ki in us. The Life Ki and the Soul Ki. The first is what the Z Fighters used to make their energy attacks and all that, sometimes it's called the Basic Energy. However, the second is different.

And I mean very _different_.

It's a spiritual energy inside of you that is connected to you deeply. Soul Ki is mostly called, Aura, by mage terms. To martial artists who sense Basic Energy, they can't sense the Soul Ki. Because the reason why they aren't mages and sensing aura requires dozens of years of training. Mages can mostly sense or see auras because it's a natural ability to them.

I have to say, that's pretty cool.

I breathe in and out, once I got in touch with my aura. I opened my eyes, carefully brought some of it out of my palms and focused on the rock.

"Let your power flow," my uncle advised, "relax."

I nodded and my shoulders went laxed. I focused the rock again and tried to make it levitate in the air. For five minutes, the rock slowly floated. It flew in the air very slowly and a bit shaky, but it managed to float about two feet above me.

My uncle stared at me approvingly, "Good, now keep it like that until I told you to stop."

I nodded and concentrated to keep the rock floating. And for what seems like for hours, my uncle finally told me to stop which made me breathe out in relief. The rock landed on the grass with a thump and I panted heavily.

"One hour and six minutes," Tito Eston said and patted my head. "You're on a roll today, kid!"

I raised a thumbs up and my pants lightened.

Soon, Uncle made me do some basic element spells. It reminded me of Avatar the Last Airbender a little bit, except I have to mutter the spells. Tito Eston said that doing wordless spells would take me some time to get used to, so I have to mutter the spells for now.

Once we are done for today's training, I changed my dirty clothes for clean ones and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine, kid!"

Leanne yelled and ended up on the floor with a groan. She cracked her eye open and saw her uncle opening the curtains.

"I thought I had no training today," she covered herself with her blanket.

"Well, too bad. You're training with Master Roshi's students today," Micheal said with his brows raised.

Leanne's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, "Shawdy say wha? Today?"

She scrambled up and went inside the bathroom while her uncle smirked victoriously. Works like a charm.

When Leanne was done bathing and changing in her clothes, her uncle packed her clothes and her art materials before they rode on his speedboat.

Leanne squealed quietly and her body shook in her seat, "I can't believe it's today. I'm so excited to see Krillin and Goku again!" she smiled widely.

Micheal chuckled while he held the wheel, "Settle down, crazy. We're already close."

Leanne lay down on the back seats and muffled her excited screams. Micheal silently laughed at his niece's excitement and shook his head.

" _That kid hasn't changed a bit,_ " he grinned and then saw the island from afar.

"Hey, Lea. Look," he said.

Leanne sat up and saw the island. Her smile went very wide and she bit her tongue to muffle her squeals.

It's not her fault she gets excited like Pinkie Pie. She always has this habit when she hasn't seen a friend for a while.

When they soon arrived to the island. Micheal put his speedboat in capsule mode and Leanne ran, trying to find Master Roshi's house.

"That kid," Michea rolled his eyes, "don't get lost." he yelled.

Leanne turned and jogged backwards, "Okay!" she turned again and dashed away with her backpack bouncing on her back.

It took her a while to find Master Roshi's house, she walked up to its doorstep and knocked with a huge smile on her face. The young girl heard footsteps and she watched the door opened, revealing Launch.

"Hi, nee-chan!" she greeted with her hand raised.

Launch's eyes widened and she suddenly squealed before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, "Lea-chan, you're finally here. Come inside, I made some snacks today."

Leanne slipped out of the blunette's hold, "How are you and the others, Launch-nee-san?" she said, while she walked inside before Launch closed the door.

They went to the living room table and the blue-haired beauty sat in a seiza style along with Leanne, "Fine, Goku and Krillin are still training with Master Roshi." she giggled, "how about you and Micheal?"

The young girl smiled, "Fine, as well. Not to mention, I found out he's actually my uncle." she saw the plate of cookies in front of her and took one.

"Really! Well, that's wonderful, Lea-chan. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask. Where is your uncle?"

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door. Leanne sighed, swallowed her cookie, and gave Launch a look.

"There's your answer." she smiled crookedly.

Launch giggled and stood up. The young girl took another cookie and watched her friend opened the door, revealing her dear uncle.

When she found out that Micheal was her uncle all this time, it took Leanne a week to get used to her uncle's young and quite muscular appearance. After all, he used to be her fat, adorable uncle back then before he _died_.

"Good afternoon, Micheal."

"Afternoon, Launch. Is Lea here?"

"Yes, in fact, she's eating some cookies right now!"

Micheal walked inside and Launch closed the door behind him. He saw his niece saluting him while she ate some cookies. Micheal sweatdropped at her apathetic look and shook his head in exasperation.

"How did I manage to handle you?" he questioned with a sigh.

Micheal sat beside Leanne and ruffled her head. Cracking a smile, she gave him a small smirk.

"Because you love me," she answered.

The young girl roared with laughter when he slapped her arm. He scoffed playfully and Leanne continued laughing at his attitude.

Launch smiled softly at the two and spoke up, "Just so you know, the boys will be here for supper, so make yourselves at home."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Launch " the two bowed.

Launch nodded with a giggle and went upstairs. Leaving Micheal and his niece alone. Micheal sighed and took the cookie, "I knew they'll be here at night. We should probably practice your combat skills while we wait, Lea." he said and stood up.

Leanne hummed in agreement with her cheeks full, she swallowed and followed her uncle outside. They stood about eight feet away from the pink house and slowly got into your stances.

"Remember, this is a simple spar to practice your combat, so relax." Micheal told her.

Leanne nodded and gulped silently, they stared at each other seriously and a him of nervousness from her. When her uncle shouted 'begin', he lunged at her with a high kick. Leanne ducked and went behind him before grabbing her uncle in a choke hold. Unlucky for her, her uncle escaped her choke hold and gave her a swift kick at her side.

She gasped and staggered back. Micheal was about to kick her abdomen, but Leanne managed to block it and held her uncle's foot tightly. She mustered all of her strength and throw him over her shoulder, causing him to hit the dirt painfully. Micheal groaned and Leanne was about to strike his Adam's apple, her uncle's eyes widened and rolled to his side before she could do it.

The young girl growled quietly and Micheal stood up quickly, using his legs. The two charged each other and blocked their attacks.

Micheal punched his niece's cheek, earning a growl of pain from her. Leanne smacked away his arm and punched his jaw.

He staggered back and felt his brain shook. The adult began to feel dizzy and nauseous at the impact. Not to mention, that he can taste his blood and feel a painful bruise forming on his jaw. Micheal forgot about Leanne being a heavy puncher despite her young body. He was lucky to not lose any teeth at that attack.

Micheal spat his blood and felt his nerves weaken a bit. When he saw Leanne charging at him, preparing the final blow. He forced himself to kick her abdomen to prevent her. His niece gasped and spat out some blood. Leanne shakily brought one knee down, causing Micheal to have an opportunity to kick her temple and knock her out

Micheal panted a bit and wiped the blood that sliding down on his chin. Well, at least his niece is getting better. All she needs to do is to be more quick and have more experience.

He knelt down and carried her to Master Roshi's house. Micheal soon ended up shocking Launch when he arrived with the unconscious Leanne over his shoulder, he was lucky that the blunette allowed him to explain why his niece is unconscious. Once he's done, Launch sighed in relief and continued cooking for supper.

The adult laid his niece on the couch and sighed. He sat down and combed Leanne's hair with his fingers. Micheal smiled. At first, he never thought that he'll see his niece again. Nevertheless, in a ten-year-old body.

The thought confused him a while. Micheal thought that only happened to him, but looking at his niece now. He was wrong. The adult sighed through his nose again and stared at the ceiling.

"Excuse me, Micheal?"

Micheal blinked and saw Launch smiling at him with her yellow apron on her, "Do you mind if you can help me fix supper for the boys? Kami knows how much they'll eat tonight." she said.

He nodded and stood up, "It will be my pleasure, Launch." Micheal smiled.

* * *

After hours being unconscious, my eyes slowly opened. I yawned and sat up with a groan. I can feel some bruises on me even my face. I smelled a delicious scent in the air and saw my uncle and Launch cooking together.

My uncle noticed me and smiled, "You're awake. Sorry, I seem to kick you too hard earlier."

I shook my head, "That's alright. Besides, I need to get used of being hit all the time." I giggled.

Uncle Eston chuckled, "Well, you're right about that. Anyway, you should go upstairs and take a bath. You're starting to smell." he flipped scrambled egg on the pan.

I blinked, raised my arm up, and took a whiff on my armpit before giving out a cringe.

"Whoo! Dang, that's somethin'. I'll be down in an hour," I hopped off the couch and went upstairs with my bag.

I went to the bathroom and set my backpack aside. Once I was done taking a shower. I sat in the bathtub with a sigh.

"Man, I'll never get used to this." I stared up to the ceiling and thought silently.

I still couldn't believe I'm in Dragon Ball world. Who would of thought that I'll be transported here? Also, the fact that my uncle and my past ancestors used to live in this world too. I gave a small smile and decided to float my whole body on the tub.

I sighed. I wonder if Master Roshi will give me the same training regimen like he did to Krillin and Goku?

My eyes blinked and I suddenly giggled.

I wonder how Goku will react at my appearance?

I couldn't help but giggle hysterically at that question. I swam the tub for a bit and decided to change into my clothes.

I wore a red T-shirt and some black, baggy shorts. I took out a plastic bag from my backpack and kept my shoes there before hiding it in my backpack. I took out my flip-flops and went downstairs.

"Tito, did you bring your mosquito lotion?" I said loudly, while I dried my hair with my towel.

"Lea?"

"Oro?" I blinked and saw Goku staring at me with wide eyes in front of me.

I noticed that he wore a purple turtle shell on his back. I giggled and smiled softly at Goku.

"Hi," I whispered softly to him.

Goku slowly smiled and engulfed me into a tight yet gentle hug, "Lea!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged him back, we both twirled around while we hugged and laughed. Once we let go each other, Goku stared at me with his onyx eyes. I couldn't help but giggle, seeing the childish sparkle in his eyes.

Man, I'm beginning to feel like he's my baby brother now.

"I'm so glad you're here, Lea. Are you going to train with us this time?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded, "Uhuh!" I smiled widely.

Goku whooped and hugged me again. I can feel myself being lifted from the ground before my feet touched the floor again. I draped my arm over his shoulder and he did the same to me. We give each other wide grins and sat on the living room table with the others.

Once I sat beside Goku, I smiled at Krillin and raised my hand as a greeting.

"Yo, Krillin. It's been a while," I said.

Krillin blinked, "I'm surprised that you're here already."

"So you know about my training thing?" I put my elbow on the table and held my cheek with a lazy smile on me.

"Yep. Master Roshi told us when you left so suddenly," he told me.

I nodded and removed my elbow from the table, "I see..."

Soon, Krillin gave me a smirk. "I hope you'll catch up to us tomorrow. I don't think you can handle Master Roshi's training schedule."

I smiled and chuckled before slowly pinching his cheek over the table.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurt," Krillin cried.

"It's impolite to judge someone you barely know so quickly, Krillin-kun." I said with a smile on my face.

I miss being sadistic.

My uncles averted his eyes to me and saw me pinching the bald child's cheeks. Uncle Eston sweatdropped at my sadistic smile, "Leanne, stop it."

"Ok, tito~" I let go of Krillin's cheek.

He yelped in pain and rubbed his cheek to soothe the pain. I can feel him glaring at me despite Goku sat between us. I giggled in a mocking way at Krillin which made him go red in anger. Once Launch and my uncle set up the table, we thanked our food while my uncle and I silently prayed and blessed our own.

I silently ate my bowl of rice with some scrambled eggs on it and I watched Krillin and Goku gobbled up the food. I cracked a small smile when they asked Launch for more rice. I turned to stare at my uncle who is now speaking to Master Roshi.

I softly smiled and continued eating my dinner.

* * *

Morning came, training with the boys was insane like she predicted it. Doing milk delivery on foot, being chased by a giant dinosaur, and running up on the mountain to deliver the last milk was tiring.

Lucky for Leanne, all her training with her uncle was worth it. Her stamina and endurance heightened, so she was very lucky to not pass out during the morning exercise.

As for Krillin, he didn't expect Leanne to really endure the training. Maybe he was wrong to judge her at first. He saw Leanne averted her eyes to him, which Krillin growled when she gave him a mocking look in her eyes along with a smirk. The child humphed and turned his head away.

Leanne chuckled softly at Krillin's response. She stood up straight up and went beside Goku, facing Master Roshi and her Uncle Eston.

"Good job, kids. Now, Micheal will take my place while you do your mid-morning and afternoon exercise. While I'll take his place to train you, Leanne." Master Roshi faced the young girl with a small smile

"Uhh, hai, Master."

He turned to the boys, "I'll have you to know that you'll be training with Micheal for not only for today but for the next two months. Now do I make myself clear, boys?"

"Yes, Master Roshi." the two boys said while they stared at him curiously.

The old man ignored the curious looks of his students and turned to Micheal, "I trust you'll do your job."

The adult raised a thumbs up with a slight nod.

"Great! Let's go, Leanne."

Master Roshi jogged away with Leanne behind him. Micheal throatily chuckled and stared at the two boys.

"Now, who's ready for mid-morning exercise?" he grinned and held his hips.

Goku and Krillin sweatdropped and chuckled nervously at the man. Oh boy...

* * *

"Here we are,"

Leanne stopped and stared at her surroundings. They were in a forest away from the boys. Leanne glanced at Master Roshi to see him picking up some rocks.

She tilted her head and blinked, "Master, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just gathering some rocks for your today's training." he said and turned to her with dozens of pebbles in hand, "I've been wondering. Did Micheal thought you how to dodge and block?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, he did." she replied and raised a brow. "What of it?" Leanne scratched her cheek in wonder.

Master Roshi grinned at this, "I see... Well, today we'll work on your dodging and blocking skills. Physically and magically."

Leanne gave him a look. What did he mean by that? When she opened her mouth to ask the Turtle Hermit, she was interrupted when he began explaining.

"First, we will work on how you will dodge and block the rocks I'll be throwing at you. We will be doing this for an hour. After that, we'll work on how you'll block the rocks with your magic." he said with a chuckle.

Leanne's eyes widened, "Ha? Master Roshi, are you serious?" she exclaimed with big, white, anime eyes.

He nodded with a grin, "I am."

Before Leanne knew it, the Turtle Hermit started to throw the rocks at her. She shrieked in terror and dodged some of the pebbles before one of them hit her forehead and gut.

"Gagh!" she puffed out some air and winced in pain. The young girl fingered her forehead just to see some blood on her fingers.

Leanne quickly blocked away the two rocks heading her way with both of her arms, shielding her face. She growled at the hard impact they made on her arms and yelped when a pebble hit her thigh.

"Focus, Leanne." Master Roshi said and threw some more.

Leanne 'eeped' and ducked down, Master Roshi soon threw the rocks at her and she rolled away in desperation before hiding behind a tree.

The young girl panted and sweat slid down on her neck while she can hear the rocks hitting the tree. Dang, she never thought that Master Roshi will do that. It's like he's a human machine gun, except using pebbles as bullets. Leanne gulped and knew hiding from the old man is useless. She ran out from her hiding place and Master Roshi turned his attention to her. He started to throw dozens of pebbles at her with great speed.

The young girl hissed when some of the pebbles grazed her arms and legs. She shielded herself and swayed dodging most of the rocks. Master Roshi smirked and crank up the strength he put in the rocks. Leanne yelped in surprise when she dodges a pebble and it made a small hole on the ground.

She scowled and her eyes sharpened. Leanne eyed at the pebbles and tried her best to dodge them.

Again, she was thankful with the two month training with her uncle. If Leanne haven't trained with Micheal in the first place, she would end up with a lot of bruises from today's training.

She breathes out and her eyes followed the pebbles. Leanne closed her eyes and focused all of her senses. She swayed her body left and right, dodging the rocks.

Leanne winced when some of the rocks hit her. She continued dodging and blocking until an hour passed.

"Time's up," Master Roshi said and threw one pebble at Leanne.

She yelped when it hit her abdomen, "That hurt..." Leanne pouted and approached the old man.

The Turtle Hermit chuckled and patted her head, "You did great. Now let's start with the magic training."

"Ehhh? Aww, okay, Master Roshi..." Leanne slumped with a dark cloud over her head.

Master Roshi laughed and folded his hands behind his back, "Now, Micheal told me you haven't learned how to make a shield yet. So he decided to pass me the explanation."

Leanne sighed, "Goodie." she mumbled.

"Ok, now to make a shield. You have to manipulate your 'aura' and let it flow as always. Except when creating a shield, it requires more focus and a calm mind. This will be the same for creating your attacks and other weapons like the shield." Master Roshi rubbed his beard, "I'll give you an hour to make the shield, Leanne. If you can't make it, then we have to continue your reflex training."

She flinched and nodded, "H-Hai..."

Master Roshi walked away and sat on the large outer roots of the tree. Leanne watched while his form relaxed on the tree before falling asleep on it. She sweatdropped and sighed. Well, at least she has some time for herself.

Leanne sat and closed her eyes, she breath in and out to slow her heartbeat and calm her mind. By then, the young girl focused bringing out her magic and let it flow. She can feel a small tingle in her fingers, but Leanne ignored it and focused.

She can feel the magic spark out of her hands, Leanne sharply breathes in before exhaling out. Letting her magic flow, she slowly manipulate it to become a shield. Leanne crack her eyes open to see her aura forming into her shield; however, with difficultly.

The young girl tried to completely form her aura into a shield, but she can feel her magic crackling and sparking in a wild manner. It was such an intimidating feeling that it made her heart beat erratically and sweat. Leanne could feel herself panicking at this rate. Her sweat slid down on her face and she tried to continue forming the shield. She soon yelped once her magic sparked out loudly and aggressively at her action.

Leanne stopped and let her focus slip away. She watched her magic dissolved and sparkled away in the air like stardust. The young girl panted and she could feel the sweat on her back.

That... was terrifying.

Unknown to her, Master Roshi saw what she did. He silently hummed and closed his eyes behind his dark sunglasses.

This is going to take a while than he thought.

* * *

Two days...

It took two days for Leanne to finally conjure up her shield. She was relieved at this and spent most of her time training with Goku and Krillin in the early morning, sometimes sparring with her uncle, and training with Master Roshi in the mid morning and afternoon as usual.

Leanne still couldn't get used to being chased by a dinosaur in the early morning exercise. It brought pretty bad memories for her.

Anyway, Valentines' Day is coming up. Leanne smiled and silently planned in her head. What should she give to the others?

"Heads up!"

Leanne yelped and saw an incoming rock. She raised her arms and quickly formed her transparent shield, causing the rock to crumble.

"This is no time imagining things, young lady." Master Roshi scolded and threw another rock at her.

Leanne shrieked and stuttered out, "G-Gomenasai, Master Roshi!"

After the six-hour, grueling training from Master Roshi. Leanne groaned and lay down on the couch.

"Ite..." she winced once she touched the small bruise on her back.

Man, she should've known that Master Roshi can ricochet his attacks sometimes.

Leanne sighed and Krillin and Goku came in the house, she saw them all dirty with almost an exhausted look on their faces. The young girl cracked a grin and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo," she grinned widely.

Their attention snapped to her and saw her laying on the couch. Goku smiled and approached her.

"Hi Lea! How's training?"

She sighed and drawled out, "Tiring. You?"

"Same," the bald child groaned.

"Well, I think it's fun despite how strange it is." Goku grinned and laughed.

Krillin and Leanne sweatdropped, but she slowly chuckled at her spiky-haired friend and shook her head.

"Of course you do," she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now you and Krillin go and take a bath. If you won't, no dinner tonight."

"No dinner?!" Goku gasped in shock.

Krillin sweatdropped at her comment, "What are you? Our mother?"

"No, I'm your nee-san–slash–mother." Leanne answered seriously and pointed the stairs. "Now go and clean yourselves!"

They both jumped and their eyes widened, "Y-Yes, m-ma'am." they said and dashed upstairs.

"Quit pushing me, Goku!"

"Sorry, Krillin. Hahaha!"

Leanne smiled and lay back down the couch. She can hear Launch giggling in the background, so the young girl turned her attention to her and saw Micheal and Master Roshi smirking.

"What?" I raised a brow with a small grin.

She giggled and went back to cutting vegetables, "Oh nothing. It's just funny how you acted so motherly to those two." Launch smiled.

"I supposed she does act like a mother to them, but..." Master Roshi drank his tea, "are you sure you don't like Goku, Leanne? I have to say, you two would look pretty great together."

Uncle Eston nodded, "I agree. So Lea, do you like Goku?" he smirked slyly at me, while he stirred the pot of soup.

I gave them a confused look, "What are you guys talking about? I don't like Goku that way, besides, he's like my little brother. What brought this up so suddenly?" I asked.

The two men shrugged, "I guess because it's how you acted towards him. You're so affectionate to him and always smothering him with hugs."

I scoffed, "Of course, I'm so affectionate to him. He's like a frikin' baby. Who wouldn't resist that cuteness? Ask Launch, she understands!" I pointed to our blue-haired beauty.

Launch giggled, "I guess you are right about that. Who wouldn't resist Goku? He's absolutely adorable."

"See!" I grandly gestured, "I told you."

"Whatever you say, Leanne." the two men sighed.

After that, the boys came down all clean. We all ate our dinner and thanked Launch and my uncle for the food. All of us talked and laughed while we ate. My insides squeezed and I felt warm, watching everyone enjoyed themselves. I looked down at my plate and felt a small smile creep on my face.

Once everyone was done with dinner, we all clean up and went to bed. Laying on my makeshift bed with the sleeping Goku, I stared the plain ceiling with no sign of sleepiness. I tried falling asleep and relaxing myself, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I exhaled through my nose and sat up slowly. I tiptoed out of the room, trying not to wake anyone up. Walking downstairs quietly, and I flipped the lights open, before taking a seat on the couch. My eyes stared at the dark, night sky from the window and my lips pursed. Valentine's Day is coming up in three days. I sat back on the couch and rubbed my temples.

What should I give to the others? Chocolate? Flowers? Letters? Nah, that ain't my style.

While I sat on the couch contemplating. I didn't noticed Goku comes down to the living room, he quickly noticed me sitting on the couch.

"Lea?"

I jumped and turned to see Goku, who has a tired look on his face. I sighed in relief and patted my chest, "Oh, Goku, sweetie. Did I bother you?" I asked softly and stood up.

He blinked tiredly and held my hand once I stood in front of him, "No, but I noticed you weren't sleeping beside me when I woke up, so I got worried and decided to look for you." he said. "What are you doing here so late?"

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. I couldn't blame him for worrying. It was already 1AM after all. Smiling at him softly, I patted his head and held his cheek.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Here, sit down and I'll make some hot cocoa." I said and he nodded.

He sat down on the living room table and I prepared some hot cocoa for both of us. I laid the mug in front of him and sat beside him.

"Make sure to blow before you drink, okay?" I whispered to him.

Goku nodded, blew his drink a few times, and rank it with some slurping noises. I felt a smile creep up on my face at this, I giggled and ruffled his hair gently before pecking his temple.

The past two months training with my uncle was great, but what I missed is caring for Goku here. He's like the little brother I never had. My heart warmed at this thought and I silently drank my hot cocoa.

While I sipped my drink for a half minute, I turned to my right to see Goku finished drinking his hot cocoa. I giggled and patted his head.

"Done already? Wow, you're something, buddy." I said and drank all of my cocoa once it wasn't that hot.

I stood up from my seat, "Let's go back to bed, Go-chan. I think I can go to sleep now." I smiled.

Goku smiled back and nodded. We held each other's hand and went upstairs. When we went inside our room, we both lay down on our makeshift bed and smiled to each other.

"Night, Go-chan." I muttered.

"Goodnight, Lea..."

Our eyes fluttered close and we both fell asleep with soft smiles on our faces.

I think I know what I'm going to give to the others now...

* * *

Today is already Valentine's Day. I managed to give everyone's their presents by just laying it on their beds. I sat outside and silently watched the stars sparkled on the skies.

"Hey Lea,"

I turned to see Goku. He was smiling at me and I saw something what he is holding.

It was the gift I made.

"Hey... So, you like them?" I asked a bit nervously.

Goku nodded and sat with me. I was caught by surprise when I was pulled into an arm-hug.

"Thanks, Lea. I'll make sure I won't lose it," he said, holding my gift in his hand.

It was a simple-looking friendship bracelet. The cotton cord was brown with some orange ones. I decorated his bracelet with some beads.

I smiled and giggled, "You better, now let me put it on you."

He nodded and I helped him wear the bracelet. Once I was done, I smiled proudly and held out my wrist that has the friendship bracelet like Goku's. Though instead of brown with a mix of orange, it was black with a mix of neon, blue-green.

"Now we match," I said. "This will be our symbol of friendship." I chuckled.

Goku giggled, we both lie on the grass together and watched the stars.

I turned my head to my Saiyan friend, "Did Krillin and the others like their gifts too?"

"Yeah, they wanted to thank you for that." he turned his head to me and grinned.

I smiled widely and flutered my eyes closed, "Did Krillin wore his friendship bracelet?"

"Uhuh,"

"Good."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **Me- This so rushed...**

 **Leanne- I think it's ok...?**

 **Me- Shut up...**

 **Leanne- O_O Uhhh... Guys, thanks for reading this chap and I hope you enjoy it! Happy Late Valentine's Day everyone!**

 **Me- Meh... 'sits in the corner miserably'**


	14. The Start of the 21st World Martial Art

**Me- Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!**

 **Leanne- F-F-Fifty-eight reviews, fifty-two favorites, and... SEVENTY-SIX FOLLOWS?!**

 **Me- Hamana-hamana! 'faints' [X_X]**

 **Leanne- 'staggers back and holds on the table' This is insane... G-Guys! Thank you, thank you so much for the support. It's amazing how many people like this story. Please, don't stop reviewing/faving/following this fic! Thank you so much for everything.**

 **Disclaimer! AJ doesn't own Dragon Ball, only Akira Toriyama-sensei. AJ only owns her characters and this fanfic. No flames please, constructive criticism are allowed though.**

 **Me- 'groans and wakes up' Danggit, I fainted again. 'presses the publish button before fainting again, seeing the total reviews, faves, and follows'**

 **Leanne- 'finally faints too'**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - The Start of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament!**

" _Bow, chicka, bow-wow!_

 **That's what my baby says,**

 _Mow, mow, mow!_

 **And my heart starts pumpin',**

 _Chicka, chicka, chew-op_

 _ **Never gonna stop,**_

 _ **Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you!**_ "

Uncle Eston groaned while he drove, "Lea, please stop singing that song."

"But why? It's catchy and kawaii," I told him, while my smartphone still played the song.

"I know, but you've been singing for like ten minutes. Give me a break, Lea." he gave me a tired look.

I paused the song on my phone, "Okay, okay. If you don't like that, how about I sing another? Got any request?" I scrolled my playlist.

Uncle Eston sighed in relief, "How about a song that your father liked back then?" he said.

I smiled softly and clicked my tongue, "You got it." I pressed a song on my phone and 'Like A Rose' played.

Uncle Eston groaned with a laugh, "Ughh, that song! I can still remember how many times he always sings that love song."

"I know right? Dad always sings this when the radio plays it and stuff," I laughed and started singing the song, earning a laugh from my uncle.

My uncle and I are in the capsule airplane together while he's taking charge of the wheel. The two of us are heading to Papaya Island, where they held the tournament, except I'm not going to enter. My uncle isn't going to enter too, since we both have our reasons. So instead of entering, we're just going to get some seats and observe the fights.

While my uncle and I laugh and sing some songs on my phone, we arrived to our destination. Once we landed and walked out of the plane before it turned to its capsule form, my uncle called a taxi and headed to the coliseum.

I sat and stared at the window silently, the city was definitely lively. Everyone is up despite the late hour and the city lights are crazy bright in my opinion.

"Here we are," the taxi driver said.

My uncle paid the driver with a 'thank you' and we walked out to see dozens of people around.

"Crowded," I mumbled, holding my uncle's hand.

Uncle Eston nodded, "Though, not too crowded. We should consider ourselves lucky." he smiled and ruffled my head.

I giggled and nodded. After we were done signed up for our seats, we got our tickets before hearing a shout behind us.

"Micheal! Leanne!"

We turned and saw Master Roshi and the boys. I started to smile and ran towards them giving them tight hugs.

"Master Roshi, it's so good to see you again. Hi, guys!" I hugged the two boys while they hugged back.

Goku laughed and hugged me tightly, "This is great! Lea, are you going to enter the tournament too?" he asked once he and Krillin let me go.

I chuckled sheepishly and rubbed my neck, "Nah, not today. Sorry."

"Aww," Goku pouted. "Well, that's too bad."

Krillin nodded, "You got that right, must be sucked to be you." he said with a smirk.

I smiled while my eyebrow twitched with an angry vein on my cheek.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ouch! Lea, that hurts." Krillin rubbed his head with a small tear in his eye.

I chuckled sadistically and eyed him with a glare, "You should know when to not insult me, Krillin."

Goku and Krillin sweatdropped at the dark raging aura behind me. Before I could scare Krillin further, a voice yelled behind us. I snapped out of my evil state and turned around to see Yamcha.

Goku looked around curiously, he turned to Krillin and asked. "Did you say my name?"

"Uhh,"

Yamcha approached us with a smile on him. I blinked and noticed his hair was short. It wasn't dorky looking like in the anime, his haircut look decent and clean.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" the bandit said.

"Who's he?" Goku stared in wonder.

Yamcha struck a pose for us and exclaimed his signature 'Wolf Fang Fist' phrase. I watched my Saiyan friend smile widely and yelled out the bandit's name.

"I thought you like that," Yamcha said and crossed his arms.

I giggled while Goku talked excitedly to him. Ah, that cuteness of his will put me into a cardiac rest one day.

"Oh wow! I guess I didn't recognize you because your hair fall out of your head."

I snorted and patted Goku's shoulder, "That's one way to say it, bud."

Yamcha blushed and rubbed his hair, "Bulma said that long hair is out for this year." he said.

I chuckled and went forward, "Well, I think it looks great on you. You look handsome as always despite the hair change."

"R-Really?" he blinked and stared at me in shock.

I nodded, "I am... but I do prefer your long hair. It's fun to play with, ya' know?" I giggled.

Krillin tapped Goku's shoulder and asked who Yamcha is. Once we introduced him to the bandit, Master Roshi came holding out a piece of paper with Micheal behind him.

"Well, it's done. You signed up," the Turtle Hermit told us.

Master Roshi suddenly turned and I did too. I smiled too widely seeing Bulma, Puar, and Oolong.

Bulma's eyes averted to us and stared in shock, "Huh, Goku? Lea?"

Goku looked up to see our favorite scientist and shapeshifters, he smiled so wide that rivals mine and yelled out their names excitedly. He ran towards to Oolong while I ran to Bulma and hugged her waist tightly.

"Aneki-chan! I'm so glad to see you. I miss you so much," I cried with dramatic, anime tears, streaming down on my face.

Bulma giggled and patted my head, "There, there, Lea. I miss you too."

Oolong and Goku laughed, "Lookin' sharp, kid." the pig complimented.

"You think so?" my Saiyan friend turned to Bulma and Puar with an excited gleam in his eyes.

I felt an arrow struck inside me.

Aghhh, if he doesn't stop being so adorable, I'll definitely go into a cardiac arrest.

"How've you guys been?" he asked

Bulma smiled widely, "Goku... How in the world did you and Lea end up with the tournament?"

Before I could answer that, Master Roshi suddenly walked up to her, greeting her with a pervy smile on him. Bulma and Puar yelled in surprise while our scientist stared at the old man in disgust with a mix of surprise.

I sweatdropped once Master Roshi suddenly spoke about the part about the 'Bunny suit' incident at Fire Mountain to her. Watching silently with the others, Bulma turned red in anger before taking out a hammer, hitting the old man's face, and sending him flying. I sweatdropped again and turned to Uncle Eston, who chuckled at me with a sweatdropped on him too, while he rubbed his cheek with his finger.

"I tried to stop him," he smiled crookedly.

I facepalmed with a sigh, "You should've tried harder."

* * *

After that, we all hanged out for tonight before checking in the hotel. When I first introduced my uncle to Bulma and the others, they were shocked to find out that my uncle is Master Roshi's third student. When the next morning, all of us went to coliseum just to see the place packed like last night.

However, two times worse.

We all gawked at the huge crowd except for Master Roshi, Bulma complained about it and I couldn't help but agree with her. Curious of what my uncle's reaction about this, I turned to see him with a straight face like Master Roshi.

Eh. I guess I shouldn't be shocked. He's a lot older than me, so I think he's already experienced with big crowds.

Master Roshi, Goku, and Krillin went to the registration table to fully sign up for this tournament. My uncle and I decided to tag along and watched the adults in the registration, became unsure about Goku and Krillin's participation in the tournament.

When the two boys told them that they'll be good as long they can enter in the tournament. The adults stared at them in shock and my uncle and I cracked up at their reactions, earning strange looks from other people.

Once that scenario is over, we went near to the building where the preliminary rounds will take place. Master Roshi faced Goku and Krillin and told them that they should do their best in the tournament. The two boys nodded and Master Roshi knelt down, opening his suitcase.

"One more thing," he said. "You obviously can't fight in suits, so here!"

Master Roshi showed the two their gi. I couldn't help but gawked at it and stare, I can tell that the fabric is made out of cotton but a strong type. Not to mention, the clothes look really good seeing it in person than in anime.

Krillin and Goku stared in awe and they immediately changed into them. I was lucky that Uncle Eston and I managed to cover the two boys in time before the public will notice.

The young Saiyan tied his belt and smiled widely at his appearance.

"Wow, this outfit is awesome!" he grinned and turned to me. "What do you think, Lea?"

I giggled and patted his head, "You look handsome and cute as ever, Go-chan."

Krillin stared at his backside before staring at his front, "It's so bright. I hope we don't stand out." he said.

I smiled softly and approached him, "You won't, Krillin. Besides, there are a lot of competitors here with flamboyant outfits too, so don't worry about standing out." I patted his head and giggled, "I have to say. Don't you look so handsome and kawaii now?"

Krillin blushed and stared at me in shock, "I-I'm not cute! Stupid Lea..." he turned away with a pout and his arms crossed on his chest.

I laughed and grabbed him into an arm-hug, giving him a noogie. He started to complain and tried to get out of my hold, but failed miserably. Goku laughed behind us along with the others.

I decided to let go of Krillin, ignoring the glare he sent me before Master Roshi approached my two boys.

Yes, I said 'My two boys'. I think I'll definitely be Goku and Krillin's big sister-slash-mother.

"The first road block will be the elimination round and only eight top fighters from then would move into the actual tournament, so take it seriously. I'll be watching from the crowd, so you won't see me, okay." Master Roshi told the two.

Goku and Krillin nodded and promised that they'll work hard. Once my two boys went inside the building with Yamcha, I sighed and crossed my arms. Uncle Eston raised a brow at my behavior and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed through my nose, "Nothing, just tired. Tito, can we get some ice cream?"

Uncle Eston nodded and turned to Bulma and the shapeshifters, "Watch the elimination rounds without us. We'll see you guys when the semi finals are up."

The teenager nodded, "Okay, suit yourself. See you later, Lea!" she waved.

I nodded with a grin and walked away with my Uncle Eston.

I think I have a date with an icy desert today.

* * *

Time flew by and the semi-final rounds are up, Leanne and her uncle met up with the others. When Master Roshi came by, Bulma started to question him about his random disappearance.

"O-Oh, this place is like a cattle herd. I just went to the restroom and the toilet line was a mile long," Master Roshi answered the blunette.

Leanne and Micheal rolled their eyes at this and sighed. The young girl held onto her uncle while she piggy-ride on his back.

"I've been wondering. Does Master Roshi know about this and that?" she whispered to her uncle's ear.

Micheal nodded, "Yeah, he also knew about that and this since I told him a long time ago when you were still training with him." he told her.

The young girl spluttered and stared at her uncle in shock, "W-What's his response?"

Micheal shrugged and watched Bulma gave an uppercut a the Turtle Hermit for his perverted attitude. He sweatdropped and replied to his niece, "Nothing. He was a bit surprised at first, but he understood while I explained everything to him."

Leanne nodded and sighed in relief, "Good..."

The young girl soon sweatdropped, seeing a KO'ed Master Roshi on the ground. The teen scientist blew her hand while Oolong commented that she should've entered the tournament.

"Oolong!"

Everyone turned to see Goku and Krillin, Oolong ran towards to them with a huge grin.

"Goku, wowzaz! You were incredible in there, for real." he told the Saiyan boy and the two laughed.

"We were cheering for the whole time," Bulma said and approached the boys.

"And I turned into a ladder," Oolong laughed.

"That's great!"

Micheal sweatdropped at the shapeshifter's comment, "O-Oi, how is that a good thing?"

Leanne climbed down from her uncle, giving a huge hug to Goku and Krillin.

"Oooh, my boys. You made me so proud!" Leanne melodramatically sobbed and hugged them tighter. "You two are growing up so fast." she cried while anime tears streamed on her cheeks.

Goku laughed at Leanne's attitude and patted her back while Krillin blushed, embarrassed before giving her a look.

"My boys? Lea, you're not our mom." Krillin said.

Leanne stopped sobbing and flicked his forehead, earning a yelp from him. "I may not be your real mother, but I can pretend to be your nee-chan-slash-mother. So, shut up and let me dream!" she cried melodramatically again with a spotlight on her.

Everyone stared weirdly at her attitude while Goku laughed and pointed his best friend for being silly. Leanne stopped crying and breathe in before standing up.

"Scene," she said, ending her over-dramatic act.

Everyone face-fault in the ground and Goku started to laugh harder. Master Roshi came up with a bandage on his beard and praised the two boys.

"Thank you," the Saiyan boy smiled.

"It was just like a dream, but I knew we were going to win the whole time, of course." Krillin chuckled and soon stopped when the speakers sounded in the air.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament will soon begin. If you are one of the eight finalists, please meet at the main hall immediately. Thank you!"

We all stared and then Bulma turned to the two boys, "Well, you boys better be running along then." she said.

"Yeah, guess so." Goku nodded and when he turned around. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold up!"

Leanne stopped the Saiyan boy and gave him a huge kiss on the forehead, then giving the same thing to Krillin. "There, now you're ready. Now get out there and make us all proud, my darling little sweethearts!" she pointed to the wall.

Goku giggled and nodded while Krillin blushed heavily with a stutter, touching his forehead. The two turned around and jumped on the wall and said goodbye to everyone before heading to the main hall.

"That boy never cease to amaze me," Bulma smiled and held her hips.

Leanne smiled proudly at them and turned to the others.

"Everyone, let's get our seats before the crowd steals them. Onward, my fellow allies! Onward!" she pointed to her right and marched away.

"H-Hey, wait up, Lea!"

"Don't run too fast!"

"Bwuahahahahahahaha!"

"Where the heck is Master Roshi?"

Leanne continued running while she laughed sadistically at her friends' failure to catch up with her. Once she reached the place where the semi finals are held, Leanne saw her uncle with a victorious smirk.

She gasped and pointed, "Cheater! I know what you did, mister." the young girl hissed lowly while her eyes glared at Micheal.

Leanne knew that Micheal used his teleportation spell to get here faster. She found out about that spell when he sparred with her one time and knocked her out for three days. Leanne haven't completely forgave his uncle for that until now.

Micheal chuckled at her glare, when she approached him and stood beside him. He couldn't help but laugh and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, Lea. Better luck next time," he said.

Leanne huffed and crossed her arms. Two minutes passed, the others arrived with heavy pants before the scientist smacked the girl's head, causing a red bump to form.

"You brat,don't make us run like that next time, got it?" she screamed at the young girl's face.

Leanne gave her a blank look and stuck out her tongue, turning back to the empty stage and ignoring Bulma's furious look. She chuckled at this and Micheal sweatdropped at his niece's attitude.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" the blonde commentator said on his microphone.

Leanne's eyes went wide and quickly turned into heart shapes.

"Kyaaaaaaa, Daniel-kun~" she squealed, and took out her camera that her uncle bought for her.

In the manga and anime, they never revealed the Tournament host's name. However, Leanne was able to find out his name thanks to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament's posters which has his name on it in the corner.

Her friends and uncle stared at her in shock.

"No way," Bulma muttered with wide eyes.

Micheal stepped back a bit, "It's impossible." he said quietly.

"There's no way Leanne can act like that unless..." the pig stopped and the group all stared each other.

" _It can't be..._ " they all thought with uneasy sweatdrops.

Bulma pointed with a shaky finger, "D-Do you think?" she slowly asked with a shocked look.

Micheal nodded gravely, "Yes... I believe so." he answered.

Oolong and Puar gaped and turned to the love-struck Leanne, "Sweet bananas, Leanne likes that guy? No wonder she's—!"

Micheal cut the pig off by covering his mouth, "I don't think you should say that out loud, Oolong." he said, still having a sweatdrop.

The others watched Leanne screaming like a love-struck fangirl and snapping photos of Daniel despite that he can't hear her or noticed with the crowd's voices and all.

"Go out with me after ten years, Daniel-kun." Leanne squealed.

"Like hell," Micheal growled with his eyebrow twitching and a vein popping out on his neck.

"This is so unlike her," Oolong said, watching with an uncomfortable look.

"—The first match between Bacterian and Krillin will begin momentarily, so don't go the lemonade stand." Daniel said, causing Leanne to sigh dreamily.

"Whatever you say, Daniel-kun." she muttered with her eyes blinking in a flirting way.

Again, the others sweatdropped.

Sure, Leanne hates acting like a lovesick school girl most of the times, but she does make exceptions for her anime/fictional crushes and Daniel, of course. (So, sue her, she doesn't give a crap.)

"Before we get things fired up, let me remind you that this year's winner will receive a prize of five hundred thousand zenni. With that said, let's welcome the esteemed director of the tournament who has a few words of wisdom to start this baby off." Daniel turned to the director, who is an anthropomorphic dog, with a polite smile.

"Please, go ahead, sir." he gave the microphone to the director.

The director walked up and everyone quiets down. Leanne and the others watched silently before the director turned his head to left and right. He barked on the microphone and Daniel broke the silent atmosphere in a flash.

"Isn't that profound," he exclaimed.

Everybody (except Micheal and Leanne) face-fall to the ground. Leanne raised a brow and turned to her uncle with a curious expression.

"Do you understand what he said, Tito." she asked and pointed the director.

Micheal nodded sagely, "Yes, I do. I have to say, those are profound words indeed." he said looking quite impressed.

Leanne slumped with a sweatdrop, " _Sugoi ne... Guess I have a lot to learn from him._ " she thought with a sheepish chuckle.

"And now! The first match of the tournament. With the contestants, can you please come down?"

The crowd cheered and Micheal tapped his niece's shoulder, causing her to turn her attention to him. He tapped his nose and Leanne nodded in understanding. She silently muttered while Bacterian enter the stage. Everyone held their noses except Micheal and Leanne, who looked like they weren't bothered at all.

Bulma noticed this and turned to the two, "Why you two aren't covering your nose? Are you not bothered by his stench?" she asked loudly in confusion and shock.

Leanne sweated and Micheal smiled at Bulma, laying his hand on his niece's shoulders. "Leanne and I have a high tolerance when it comes to smelling bad odors." he said.

That was a lie. Micheal and Leanne actually activated a spell that allows them to bear the stench since they knew how horrible Bacterian's stench is. Micheal was really glad that he was able to teach his niece that spell a month ago, the adult won't allow his niece's sense of smell be dull because of this. Nope, not going to happen on his watch.

Once Krillin came down to the stage. The young girl smiled, screamed his name, and cheered.

"Woo, that's my baby there!" she clapped loudly and cheered. "Do your best, Krillin-chan~"

Daniel covered his nose with a handkerchief while he held the microphone, "Fighting in the red uniform is Krillin! He's one of the young competitors, we have this year and fighting in the soiled, brown briefs is Bacterian. Who is you probably noticed that he has a distinctive odor about him," he said and cringed when he accidentally smelled the horrible scent.

Oolong raised a brow with his hand covering his nose, "Smells like we got here in time."

"It smells like we should have been late," the flying cat complained,

"Hope that boy beat Bacterian quick to get him off the stage," a random guy said.

Leanne sighed and leaned forward, "Do your best, Kril." she muttered.

"Okay, guys. Let's try to keep it nice and clean... Alright, scratch that. It's clearly not possible, so, uhh, just try not to get anything on the audience, okay?"

Leanne sighed dreamily while little hearts floated above her head. Oh, it's really too bad that he's too old for her. If her body hasn't turned into a ten-year-old in the first place, she might've tried to get close with the announcer then try to ask him out. Ah, it's truly a sad thing now that's not possible.

"Let's get those punches flying!"

When the gong sounded in the air, Krillin got into his stance while Bacterian laughed in a mockingly way at him. Micheal and Leanne can see the aura, radiating his whole body in a disgusting and dominating way, they shivered in disgust and held each other for comfort.

"Good god, that is something I didn't want to see." Micheal mumbled and a shiver went up to his spine.

Leanne nodded with a disgusted expression and felt a shiver on her spine too. It didn't take her long to learn how to see auras now. At first, she was able to see five or six of other people's auras without knowing, but now, the young girl can see everyone's auras at full will.

Bacterian's aura is a disgusting shade of green, it radiates his body like a smoke form of poop. It's a very horrible sight if you happened to be a mage or a person who can see auras.

Leanne watched her friend swayed and stepped back when Bacterian went closer. When he threw a punch, Krillin dodged it and double flipped in the air before landing on the ground on his two feet. The small monk made his stance and Bacterian turned with a look of irritation in his eyes.

"I miss you, tricky." he said and faced the young monk, "Now, I got some trickies too!" Bacterian chuckled and opened his mouth, exhaling his bad breath at Krillin.

Krillin screamed and swayed in a daze-like state. Bacterian grinned at this before he wiped his hand inside his briefs.

Micheal screamed in terror and covered his niece's eyes, "Don't look, Lea. Whatever you do, don't look." he said with eyes wide.

"It's too late, uncle. I saw that in the split two seconds. Now my vision has been corrupted!" Leanne screamed in horror and held on to her uncle.

When Micheal saw Bacterian taking out his hand, he began to scream at the aura that radiate his hand.

It was disgusting... The most disgusting aura he had ever seen from the first years of his life.

His other hand slapped his eyes immediately with a loud smack, "My eyes! Now _my_ vision has been corrupted." he screamed out.

Leanne heard Krillin scream in the air and started to feel terrified by this. Nothing is more terrifying is to hear a blood-curdling scream from your dear ones. She ripped off her uncle's hands over her eyes and covered them with her own hands

"And Krillin goes down now hit by the Smelly Finger attack," Daniel announced and the referee started counting, "It's seems the horrid smell is too much for the little warrior. It's an assault on his senses."

"I think I've been traumatized," Bulma mumbled, feeling mortified by what she just watched.

Oolong growled and started screaming for the monk to get up before the crowd joins him.

The young girl growled, "Screw it, I can't take it anymore. That's my baby monk out there." Leanne removed her hands over her eyes and yelled, "Krillin! Don't focus his odor. Try breathing just by using your mouth, and don't you remember that you don't have a nose!"

Krillin blinked and choked, "She's right!"

Bacterian went forward to grab him, but Krillin dodged his advances and jumped up into the air.

"Kick his temple, Kril-chan."

Krillind did what she said and kicked Bacterian's temple. Bacterian yelled in pain and fell to the ground while the young monk farted in his face, causing him to go unconscious.

Everyone cheered and Leanne's heart thumped erratically. She patted her chest and calmed the adrenaline inside her.

Seems like Master Roshi's fight with Yamcha will be next.

* * *

 **{Things you should know.}**

 **Tito - Uncle**

 **Trivia- Leanne is about eleven years old since the Tournament was held in May. And yes, Leanne has a crush on the Tournament Announcer.**

 **~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Me- 'walks in the room without Leanne' Okay, since I read your reviews. 'tooks out papers with everyone's reviews' I see most of you like to pair Leanne with Goku. Sometimes with Raditz, 17, Yamcha. Though I have to say this, I was planning to pair her with Goku in the first place but I am not really sure anymore. (I'm having conflicts now about LeanneXGoku since I'm a GoChi fan. Not to mention, Leanne basically brotherzone and friendzoned Goku in the previous chapter.)**

 **Also, I would never pair Leanne with Raditz, 17, or even Yamcha. Why? One, I already planned to pair Raditz with someone, but it's not Leanne, okay. (there, there's your spoiler. Be thankful) Now two, if I pair Yamcha with my OC... Dang, that would be really weird for me and for Leanne. 0_0**

 **And lastly, pairing 17 with Leanne... Nah, man. Nah, not gonna happen. Even I find 17 very attractive, I'm not going to pair him with my OC.**

 **Anyway, if you really want Goku and Leanne together... Well, I'll think about it. And if you guys wanted to vote for Tien, Goku, Krillin, Yajirobe, or any DBZ guys to pair with Leanne for fun, by all means. Feel free to do so. Just type your vote in your review or click my username above and go to my Fanfiction profile to vote in my poll. I'll count the votes and see what's higher and put it in one of my author notes in this fic.**

 **The vote pairing is just for fun, so don't expect it to really happen in this fanfic. I need time to think about who to pair Leanne. So, please respect my decision who I would pair my OC with.**

 **Anyway, thank you for all of your support. You don't kmow how happy this made me feel. Please, keep it up. I'm really so happy all of you took time to read this and to give me reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you again, I'll see you in the next chapter, guys! *gives all of you big hugs***


	15. Beauty is Deceitful (I'm Serious!)

**Leanne- Omg.**

 **Me- 81 follows, 63 reviews, and 54 faves...**

 **Leanne- D #$m!**

 **Me- *breathes in* Thank you again for the support. I don't own anything except this fanfic and my characters. Hope you enjoy what you read. Also, if you don't like what I write, just walk away and let me be. This is my story and I can do the frik I want!**

 **Leanne- We're so sorry for our authoress behavior. She got into a fight with her classmate and her brothers earlier, so she's quite cranky. So please enjoy this chap and leave a review/fave/follow. Akira Toritlyama owns Dragon Ball not AJ.**

 **Me- *presses the publish button* So tiring to have four brothers...**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - Beauty is Deceitful (I'm Serious!)**

Everyone cheered wildly around me and my uncle. Most of the crowd are also shocked by the fact a young child like Krillin beaten Bacterian in a whip. I watched the monks in orange yukatas sprayed and mopped the stage to remove Bacterian's odor and stains. Once they were done in two minutes, I saw Krillin and Goku with huge smiles on their faces. Krillin jumped energetically and clapped his hands while he and Goku celebrated.

My heart warmed at the two kids. Like I said so many times, I may be in a body of a young girl now, but that doesn't mean I'm still sixteen mentally.

Wait, scratch that. I'm actually seventeen.

"I don't know about you guys, but I love that fight. I say Krillin-boy is going places!" Daniel spoke with the microphone in hand.

I never thought that Daniel would be so attractive in person. He was cute in anime, but he looks very pleasing to the eye in person despite that old style haircut of his. I better get a picture with him and his autograph soon.

"Hey Bulma, do you know where Master Roshi is sitting?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned my attention to my friends. Bulma gave Goku an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Goku. We lost track of him in the crowd," she said.

When Puar told the two boys that Master Roshi might be looking at girls. Tito Eston and I sighed silently and gave each other looks.

' _If only they knew,_ ' I sent him a look.

Tito Eston nodded, ' _I know... Too bad that they didn't know that he's really entering the tournament.'_

I shrugged, ' _Do you think we should tell them about Master Roshi's persona soon?_ '

' _I think so... for now, we should sit back and watch._ ' he smiled.

I nodded and smiled back.

If you're curious how my uncle and I understand each other just by looking, it's because we were communicating through Empathy. In mage terms, this is one of the top basics of magic, meaning almost anyone can learn it. However, for non-mages, it will take them two years or more, depending on their focus and self-discipline. For mages like me and my uncle, we can learn Empathy just in a few weeks or months of learning.

Empathy may be a psychic ability to non-mages, but it's actually the most easiest magic to learn. Everyone has magic in them, it's just most of them can't get a full touch with their 'core'.

I'll explain about the 'core' someday. I'm still a novice, so I still have a lot to learn. Mage magic is so complex but yet so simple.

For a while, everyone waited for the next match to begin. My uncle tapped on my shoulder and gave me a smirk. Knowing what he meant, I smirked back and nodded. I took out my camera and got ready to take pictures.

Oh, this is going to be good.

"Now everyone, get ready. It's time for the great next match!" Daniel exclaimed, while Krillin and Goku went behind him, searching for our dear old pervert.

While Daniel told them if they could clear the stage for him, I began to think deeply about the two boys' relationship with the Turtle Hermit. Goku's parents died when he was a baby while his grandfather died two years ago. (According to what Goku told me back then with our talks about his grandpa.)

Krillin's parents were unknown or never identified in anime or manga. So there's a possibility that his parents left him, died, or maybe the young monk ran away because they might be bad parents. But any-who, I guess I can understand why they are looking for Master Roshi. The hermit was the only living grandfather or father-figure to the boys.

I smiled softly at the thought and soon Daniel announced the starting of the match. Yamcha appeared on the stage, standing tall and confident.

Daniel held out his hand, "Now here are our fighters! In the orange and green uniform: the young and fearless Yamcha!"

Bulma, Puar, and Oolong cheered along the crowd while my uncle and I stayed quiet. We ignored the others and waited for the hermit to show up.

Daniel turned fabulously and held up the mic, "And in the black and white outfit: Jackie Chun!"

Jackie/Roshi made some peace signs to the crowd and grinned, "Peace, dude."

My uncle and I sweatdropped at the saying while we uneasily smiled. My eyebrow twitched in irritation when Bulma started complaining and calling the hermit an old geezer, etc.. I give out a heavy sigh while Tito Eston patted my back.

"You can handle it," he told me.

"Go Yamcha, hurray!" Bulma yelled, not too far away from us.

"I don't think I can, Tito. She's starting to get on my nerves." I said with a sweat sliding down on my cheek.

My uncle chuckled, "Hey, at least she'll become an amazing woman in the future, right?"

My lips cracked a small smile, "Yeah, though she's still annoying as hell."

The two of us laughed and we soon turned our attention to the stage. When Daniel told the two fighters to get ready and started the match. I watched Yamcha got into his wolf stance and stared at Master Roshi, who stood silently with no guard.

"Watch this fight closely, Lea." My uncle muttered.

I nodded and focused the match.

I can tell that Yamcha was confused at Jackie's unguarded stance, but he still kept his poker face. I decided to activate my Aura Vision (which I named myself) and saw the two's auras.

I almost gasped at what I saw, but I kept quiet and stared in awe at the sight. Master Roshi's aura was amazing, blue and white radiated his body and I can feel the power, calmness, and confidence it held. It was more impressive than Yamcha's.

Yamcha's aura was light orange and red, almost like a flame's color. It radiates his body like Master Roshi, but I can also feel the power and confidence with a small hint of confusion.

Yamcha must be wondering about 'Jackie Chun's' motives and all.

The bandit sprang up in the air with a yell before throwing a punch at the old hermit. Master Roshi dodged swiftly and the same followed when Yamcha's attacks continued to strike him. I stared in amazement and saw my uncle smiled at the show while everyone stared at what Master Roshi did. I can feel their auras radiate with shock, confusion, and amazement.

"That time you almost touched me," Jackie/Roshi said, while he held out his leg and slowly brought it down.

While everyone stared and cheered, I cracked a smirk with my uncle.

"But he's a geezer," Bulma uttered out with wide eyes.

"Your fighting moves are big and fun to look at, but I'm afraid most of them are just a waste of energy." the hermit frowned.

My uncle and I nodded sagely, "He's got a point." we muttered.

Yamcha growled and glared, "I'll show you!" he yelled and tried to attack the hermit in disguise, but Master Roshi dodged without a sweat.

Tito Eston snorted behind me and I saw him struggling to not laugh. When he noticed my curious stare, he smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just. It reminded me back then when I was fighting with Master Roshi," he chuckled again, "seems like history is repeating itself."

I blinked and nodded in understanding before Daniel spoke up.

"Unbelievable, Yamcha is launching an aggressive attack, but he can't lay a finger on Jackie Chun! Who knew the elder could move so fast?" the announcer said, staring at the fight with an amazed smile.

My uncle shouldered me and sent me a smirk, "Us, of course." he whispered in my ear.

We both snickered and I slapped his arm, earning a laugh from him. After that, we both turned our attention to the stage and watched the fight. I can sense Yamcha's frustration and irritation from his aura and noticed it was rising dramatically.

"Guess our dear bandit got himself some anger management issues," I mumbled and my uncle roared in laughter behind me, overhearing my comment.

"To be honest, I don't feel good about this." Oolong spoke up and I could sense the uneasiness in his aura.

"Don't worry, Yamcha can still use his Wolf Fang Fist." Puar smiled.

Bulma stared at her boyfriend in concern, "I'm still worried."

Yamcha lunged at the hermit, yelling out his signature attack. I saw his aura took a wolf form and howled behind him. I raised a brow at this and turned to my uncle.

' _I'll talk about this someday,_ ' he sent me a look.

I nodded, ' _Okay._ '

I gasped when I felt Master Roshi's aura spiked up. I turned to see the hermit took in a stance and jumped away Yamcha's attack before landing on the ground with a soft thump. Yamcha turned with a flabbergasted expression on him while Master Roshi smirked and flipped over him, causing the bandit to be more surprised.

"Allow me to refresh you with a gentle winter breeze," the hermit slyly smiled.

His hands glowed with his aura and energy. Once he swept his arm, a strong wind aimed at Yamcha. I shivered, feeling the power and energy that Master Roshi sent at Yamcha despite it was a small part of his power. The bandit yelled and soon made a painful contact with the wall nearby.

Everyone stared, dumbstrucked at the performance. I watched in awe and felt my heart beating erratically.

Yamcha is out of bounds.

Master Roshi was really holding back on this fight. I may have felt a small bit of his power, but it still shook me to the core.

What power... It was almost like in Fire Mountain back then.

"How do you like that, huh? Isn't it cool?" Master Roshi chuckled.

Daniel gaped and stammered, "W-Why, that's a ring out! Jackie Chun is the winner." he yelled and everyone cheered wildly.

Master Roshi holds up a peace sign, I laughed at the unexpected action and slapped the wall lightly.

Now, Krillin will have to fight our dear old hermit on the next matches.

* * *

After Master Roshi and Yamcha left the stage, Leanne decided to climb on Micheal's back for her own amusement. She hummed cheerfully and laid her head on her uncle's shoulder.

"It's a good thing you're super strong," Leanne mumbled with a smile, "you're so comfy."

Micheal chuckled, "Don't get too comfy. C'mon, it's Ran-Fan and Nam's fight next." he said.

The young girl blinked and lifted her head, "Nam? Oh, that guy who needs water for his village. Poor guy." she frowned and quickly flinched, "I hope he's prepared for the surprise attack that will happen later."

Micheal raised a brow at this, "What do you mean 'surprise attack'?"

Leanne sighed heavily and whispered her explanation in his ear. Micheal listened closely. After twenty seconds later, he flinched before sweatdropping at the two fighters.

"I see... Make sure to cover my eyes when that happens, Lea. I prefer to see my wife than other women," he mumbled.

Leanne gave him a thumbs up, "Sure thing, Tito."

When Daniel started to introduce Ran-Fan and Nam and begun the match. The purple-haired woman jumped and gave a drop kick to the Indian-like man's cheek before attacking his back. Nam jumped away and growled before raising his arm to strike the woman. However, Ran-Fan screamed which made the man stop and stared at the woman uneasily.

Leanne and Micheal felt like they wanted to facepalmed at Nam. It was obvious that the woman is taking advantage with her looks. Nam slowly approached her and gave her a light chop on her arm, Ran-Fan soon knelt down and cried, complaining the attack hurt.

"What's this? It's seems like Ran-Fan collapsed in pain," Daniel slightly sweatdropped at the performance. Well, this is not what he's expecting at all.

Everyone stared in disbelief while Leanne groaned in annoyance. She wanted to smash her head into the wall several times to calm herself, but all the young girl could do is facepalmed and sighed with a groan along with her uncle. Can't Nam tell that woman is only deceiving him? It was so obvious that you can tell just by looking at her.

"I don't whether I should laugh or feel pity for the guy," Micheal said quietly.

Leanne nodded with a tired sigh, "Tell me about it..."

While Ran-Fan cried and Nam tried to apologize for hitting her. Master Roshi began to yell furiously at the man for making the woman cry. Micheal sheepishly chuckled and a sweat slid down on the side of his cheek. His master hasn't changed at all in the past years.

"Sensei..."

"I don't know if I could take this!" Leanne covered her eyes. "The crocodile tears are so obvious and the fact most people can't tell gives me the cringe."

The young girl growled and yelled out, "Nam, don't waste your time on that woman. She's just faking her tears! Knock her out, man. There's no time to act like a gentleman."

Bulma, Micheal, Oolong, and Puar stared at the screaming girl uneasily while Ran-Fan quickly punched Nam's abdomen. The man screamed and held his stomach in pain while Ran-Fan laughed slyly.

Leanne facepalmed again, " _Well, you know what they said. The outside beauty of a person is deceitful._ " she mentally recited.

When Ran-Fan threw a punch at Nam, Nam blocked it with his hand with an angry look on him.

"I was warned that the people from the city will try to trick me from my goal," he panted while he held his rib. Soon, he got into a stance with a furious aura around him.

"Uh oh, seems like Nam's temper is rising. I say he's preparing for a big attack!"

Ran-Fan laughed and smiled, "You're so brave."

"Don't make a mockery out of me!" Nam growled and attacked the woman.

"Yeah, show her how it's done, bro." Leanne yelled with a flaming background behind her.

Again, the others stared with a sweatdropped.

Ran-Fan jumped away and threw a side kick at Nam's temple; however, Nam blocked it with ease, causing the woman to growl in irritation. She jumped and brought down her fists which Nam, again, blocked. Ran-Fan panted and glared at the Indian-like man, she slowly chuckled and held the hem of her blue shirt.

"Just one question," she said.

Name stared at her confused and his eyes widened when she did something unexpected.

"Whops! You're not seeing that, uncle." Leanne quickly covered Micheal's eyes.

The men in the crowd gone wild and Nam began to feel flustered at the sight before him.

Ran-Fan was stripping off her clothes on stage.

She posed with her pink, lacy underwear on her and winked at Nam. "You think pink is a good color on me?" the curvy woman asked teasingly.

Nam turned bright pink which made Ran-Fan chuckled. Leanne began to feel sympathy for the man and soon yelled.

"Nam, snap out of it! This snake is seducing you on purpose. Fight back before it's too late," she screamed.

To her disappointment, Nam didn't hear her thanks to the crowd's loud voices. Ran-Fan walked closer to Nam, which made the poor man backup. Micheal sighed in exasperation when he heard his former teacher screaming and cheering at the woman's display. He wondered how on earth was he able to cope with Master Roshi's perverted tendencies for the past years?

Leanne watched in pity at the man, she soon noticed Daniel had a small nosebleed (which he wiped away with his handkerchief) and a blush painted on his cheeks.

She growled and turned her attention back to the stage, "Nam, kick her rear. Don't be decieved, I tell you!"

 _Go and die, you good-for-nothing woman!_ Is what she meant to say actually. Soon (for Leanne's pleasure), Nam was able to snapped out of his numb state and jumped away Ran-Fan's attack before giving a hand chop on the back of her neck. Leanne cheered wildly once Ran-Fan collided to the ground with a KO'ed expression on her.

"Take that, you prostitute! That's for disrespecting your own body," she yelled.

"Lea, control yourself." Bulma stared at her flabbergasted.

"Woman, you're not the boss of me. I can say whatever I want against that snake!"

It didn't take long for the fighters to clear out of the stage, Leanne blinked and looked up to see dark clouds gathering around. Well, this doesn't look good.

"Now, let's get the next match started. Without further ado, let me introduce the last two quarter finalists. The winner of this match will go on the face with Nam in the semi-finals. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Goku and Giran!" Daniel exclaimed and everyone cheered.

Leanne squealed and pictured the announcer a few times before sighing dreamily. Yep, her life is complete.

Soon, Giran stepped out with a roar, surprising almost everyone in the crowd. But, that all changed when the Saiyan child jumped out and ran up to the stage, giving everyone a smile. Leanne almost melted at the warm, cheerful smile. Goku couldn't get more adorable for her. Oh, she really wished she was in her older body, so she can adopt Goku as her own.

But, then again, life's not fair.

"Hi, everyone! My name's Goku," he greeted.

Leanne squealed, snapped a picture, and screamed on her uncle's shoulder. Again, that Saiyan child is going to be the death of her.

"Yeah, hey, we know your name, you big ham!" Bulma yelled with a smile on her. Man, she really missed the little rascal.

Giran chuckled and looked at Goku. So this is the one he's fighting? The little runt who stole his food. Oh, this is going to be one easy and enjoyable fight for him.

"Now, fighters, ready?"

The two fighters got into their stances. They both stared intensely at each other before Daniel exclaimed.

"Begin!" he raised a brow once a drop of water landed on his nose. Daniel looked up to see the clouds and hear the thunder rumbling through it.

While everyone cheered for the fighters. The thunder crackled in the air and rained, silencing and shocking the crowd. Everyone ran around frantically for shelter while Micheal took out an umbrella before giving it to his niece, who held it up to cover them both from the rain. The two watched the fighters on stage, who haven't moved an inch despite their environment.

It took a while to convince the fighters to get off the stage, since the director postponed the match. Micheal and Leanne decided to sit on one of the benches around the coliseum that has a roof on it. The two watched the rain fell and the skies rumbled with lightning.

"Do you still remember when we were waiting for a taxi in Quezon City while we sat on a bench like this?" Micheal smiled softly and turned to Leanne.

Leanne nodded with a fond look, "Yeah. Everyone was so desperate for a ride because it was raining so hard that time. Dang, we waited like two hours for a taxi. Am I right?" she giggled.

Micheal laughed and ruffled her head, "Yes, I can still remember the time you were complaining and whining to go back to the hotel and sleep." he said.

"I was five, of course I'll do that."

The two laughed and soon their laughs died down, Micheal and Leanne stared at the heavy raindrops with a nostalgic smile.

"I miss this... Us talking and laughing," Leanne spoke up quietly, "I was really surprised to find out you were alive all this long."

Micheal's eyes softened, "I miss this too. Also, I was also surprised to find out you were transported here in a body of ten-year-old." he commented, "I thought I was the only one transported here like you. But, I guess not."

The uncle turned to his niece and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad." he mumbled.

Leanne smiled and looked down, "Me too... Anyway, do you think that Emily and the kids are okay?"

"I'm sure... Besides, there's five months left, so I'll see them again soon." he turned his attention back to the rain.

Leanne stared at her uncle then to the rain. Ever since she found out Emily and her children are actually her uncle's wife and kids, the young girl first wondered why they aren't around. Her uncle then explained to her that his wife and kids have to do something important (and giving Leanne a chunk of ruby might be one of them which Micheal theorized). Leanne, back then, asked why didn't Micheal go with them to help. Though, Micheal told her that it was only the job of his wife and kids, so he had no choice but to stay behind.

Despite Leanne wanted to know more, the young girl managed to refrain herself from questioning her uncle further. She'll get her answer and waiting for that patiently will be worth it.

The young girl stood up and opened her umbrella before turning to Micheal, "I'll be going at the small restaurant/bar nearby. Want to come?"

Micheal shook his head, "No, I'll stay here. Go on ahead. I'll meet you at our seats, I can tell the rain will be over soon." he said with a small smile.

Leanne nodded and turned, "Okay, whatever you say. Take care, Tito Eston."

Once she walked away, Leanne heard a faint response of 'You too' from her uncle. When Leanne arrived to the bar after a few minutes, she found everyone crowding around like they were seeing a fight. Leanne's brown eyes widened and she quickly ran.

Just like as she thought, Giran was making a ruckus like in the episode. He and Goku were faced each other, but they yelled, ready to attack.

Her mind is going haywire, so without thinking. She ran up to them with a scream.

"Stop this fight, right now!"

* * *

"Stop this fight, right now!"

The two fighters stopped and saw the panting girl with her soaked umbrella. Everyone began to whisper, fearing for the girl's life now. Yamcha quickly ran up behind her and held her shoulders.

"Lea, please stay out of this. This isn't something that you can interfere," Yamcha told her and his eyes widened to see her with a glare.

"Yamcha..." she hissed. "Unhand me now. I know what I'm doing."

Yamcha stared at her, dumbstruck and backed away slowly. Goku blinked and slowly dropped his fists while Giran stared at the young girl with a growl. How dare she? This puny human is going to pay for interrupt his fight!

"What, runt?" Giran growled viciously.

Goku glared at the reptile for treating his best friend like that, he turned to check Leanne and saw her with a bold face.

"Don't you know that this is against the rules? Fighting outside of the arena will make you two disqualified in this tournament," she said with a stern eye at the giant reptile.

Giran snarled and clenched his fist, "I don't care about the rules, brat. Now stay out of this or you'll regret it."

Leanne raised a brow, still with a calm face. "I guess that means you don't care about the money then." she said.

Giran's eyes widened and stared at the young girl, "Huh?"

"The tournament prize money, of course. If you beat Goku now, you'll be going home broke. But, if you beat him in the arena, you will be on your way to a wealthy life. So, are you going to risk that opportunity for a fight in this bar instead in the arena?" Leanne stared at the reptile's eyes with her eyes sharpening.

Giran stared at her in shock and so did the people in the bar. The giant reptile growled in irritation and scoffed before turning to Goku.

"Guess you're right about that, brat." he mumbled and eyed the Saiyan child, "I'll meet you in the arena later. You got lucky, kid."

Goku glared the reptile, "Fat chance, I won't lose."

"Dream on, kid." Giran smirked and walked away with a low chuckle, everyone whispered to each other about what happened while Leanne sighed and faced Goku and Yamcha.

"Now..." she glared at the two boys with a dark aura, visibly appearing behind her.

Goku and Yamcha sweatdropped and stepped back a bit, but they suddenly screamed when the young girl yanked their ears to her level.

"You two are idiots," Leanne hit their heads together, causing them to yell out in pain. "Fighting outside the arena is so immature of you two. Goku, I can understand that you don't know, but, Yamcha, you are a grown man, not a man-child!"

The two boys stared at her in shock and horror. This is the first time they have ever seen the young girl this furious.

"Calm down, Lea. G-Giran started the fight anyway,"

"Yamcha's right—"

The young girl growled and took the collar of their shirts with her strength, "I don't care who started it and you shouldn't blame others immediately. Apologize, instead! Take responsibility," she released their shirt, which made them stumble back and fall on the ground.

"You two are lucky that I arrived, or else both of you get yourselves into bigger trouble. Now apologize to the owner of this bar and the people for the ruckus you made. I would've made Giran apologize too, but the big guy already left. So, apologize right now!" Leanne pointed the crowd and the bartender.

"Y-Yes ma'am/O-Okay, Lea!"

Note to self, don't make an eleven-year-old mad.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Me- 'comes in the room alone' Sorry about my behavior earlier. Like Leanne said, I was having a bad day with some people. Anyway, I got the votes. *holds up the papers* So, I got 4 votes for Goku in the reviews and the poll. I also have one vote for Vegeta in the poll. Daaannnggg, guys. At least vote some of the characters too or give them a chance. X'D**

 **But I really appreciate it about the votes, I'm really having fun about this vote pairing. ^_^ This is my first time doing one actually. Anyways, remember the Author's Note from chapter 1 about after 16-23 chapters and Saiyan Saga. Yeah, I think that won't happen. I think after 30-45 chaps, Saiyan Saga will start. So, sorry if you're bothered about this. (•_•")**

 **That's all I could say. Please leave review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is allowed.**

 **Vote for Guys To Be With Leanne:**

 **Goku - 4**

 **Vegeta - 1**

 **Krillin - 0**

 **OC - 0**

 **Tien -0**

 **Other guys that I listed on the poll - still 0**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Author's Note! NOT A CHAPTER**_

Hi there, guys! Sorry for not updating and I'm also sorry this is not a new chapter. I heard some of you wanted me to update faster in this fic. Now let me put this to you straight.

 _No._

I may sound like a jerk but this is my story, I can update at whatever pace as I want. I appreciated and I am very happy for all of the support and that you wanted me to update faster, but I basically have a life you know. I don't literally spend my days writing all day long in the computer or my smartphone.

Well, maybe I do spend my days messing around with my smartphone. But that's not the point!

I need rest, physically, emotionally, and mentally. My two-month vacation from school have already begun and I couldn't be more happier. I will take advantage of my vacation to have rest and do other things to do.

Though updating with the fanfics will take time, considering the fact my computer is broken (thanks to my brothers _who_ are apparently addicted to Rules of Survival and _downloaded_ a cheat in the PC which is the cause for its damage.)

So for the time being, I will have to write and spellcheck my chapters using my smartphone. I might update this fanfic's chapter somewhere on the second, third or fourth week of April, since I'll be busy re-editing my Sonic fanfic, writing more chapters for my new self insert Winx Club fic, practicing a yell and skit for my upcoming church camp, curing myself from writer's block and art block, and doing some other junk that I have to take care of.

Again, I'm sorry this is not a chapter. :"(

Oh, by the way. I checked the votes and whoaaa... Dang, you guys really want to pair Goku with Leanne. XD

 **Vote For Guys To Be With Leanne : **

**Goku- 16**

 **Vegeta- 4**

 **Krillin- 2**

 **Tien- 1**

 **Piccolo- 1**

 **Android 17- 1**

 **Daniel- 1**


	17. Bad Vibes

**Me- Yeeesss, I'm done!**

 **Leanne- It's about time. Also, how's camp?**

 **Me- Awesome! Best three-day-camp of my life. XD I also can't stop laughing at the other grouo's skit. The bald guy got me. 😂**

 **Leanne- Oooh, the one that suddenly dance during that Moana song?**

 **Me- Yeh. X"D That was frikin hilarious! And** — **OHMYGLOB!** **I got 111 follows, 76 favorites, and 89 reviews! This is the best day of life.**

 **Leanne- You said it. Everyone, thanks for all of your support. We apologize that we took so long. Just so you know, AJ owns this fanfic and her OCs. She doesn't own Dragon Ball, if she did. AJ would've made Vegebul more adorable.**

 **Me- True. *nods and presses the publish button***

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Bad Vibes**

It didn't take long for Goku to beat Giran, like in the episode. Goku was tricked, he was almost out of bounds, but he won in the end because Giran chicken out after his tail grew back. End of story. Though it was funny when Goku told everyone he was taking a nap before the match started.

I sighed and shook my head with a smile. Ah. My adorable, little Saiyan.

"And that's how it all shakes down, folks. Krillin will fight Jackie Chun and Goku will fight Nam in the semi finals, but what's really stunning is the age and size of this semi finalists." Daniel stood beside Goku and Krillin with his arm held out as a gesture.

"Take a look at this guys, it's phenomenal! They're both wearing the same outfits. What's that mean? Stick around, we're about to find out."

Bulma, Oolong, and Puar stared in shock.

"I can't believe Goku's tail grew back, guys. This could be a serious problem." the teenager whimpered.

While my friends nearby are talking about the 'tail crisis'. I sighed and apmost winced at what Oolong said about Goku, dooming the planet just by turning Oozaru.

Wait 'till they find out after thirteen years. I wonder how will they react?

I shook my head and paid attention to Daniel, who in now with Goku and Krillin on stage. I sighed through my nose and fluttered my eyes. Daniel is so dreamy...

I must have his autograph.

"Let me congratulate you both. You two have such talent and at a tender age. It doesn't seem possible, does it?"

I chuckled and rubbed my arm, "You can say that again." I said under my breath with a sweatdrop on the side of my cheek.

"So, Krillin, I heard you're fourteen years old. Goku, how old are you?" Daniel asked out of the blue.

I choked and patted my chest a few times, before staring in shock. Wait, what did he say?

"What's this? Is it for me?"

"It's a mic, you dummy."

"A micuum?"

"A mic as in a microphone, you're supposed to talk in to it."

Daniel chuckled at the two, "I see, a joke. What funny little guys, yes." he said and held out the microphone to the kids again.

Krillin held his hips while his eyebrows furrowed, "Don't embarass me like this. Just answer the question, you knucklehead. Hello?" he scoffed.

Goku blinked, "A question? Uhh? Oh, you want to know how old I am." he smiled at Daniel. The Saiyan soon stared at his fingers.

"Okay, well, you see..."

After counting his fingers, my Saiyan friend spoke up.

"I know! I'm thirteen," Goku said with a toothy grin.

I stared at my friend in shock. My fists started to clench while my thoughts scrambled around in my head. This isn't right, he's supposed to be twelve and Krillin is supposed to be thirteen. Is this because I'm here or is this really just an alternate universe of the original?

I coughed without my uncle noticing and breath in. Whatever, it's just age difference. It doesn't mean anything big, right?

Right?

Okay, why is this making me feel so uneasy now?

"What? Wait a second, Goku. I thought you were older than me," Krillin looked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I used to think I was older than you too, Krillin. But, then, Launch and Leanne taught me how to count past ten with my fingers and I figured out that thirteen comes before fourteen." the Saiyan told the young monk

I breathe in again and exhaled. I buried my face on my uncle's stomach and hugged his waist.

"Huh?" my uncle stared down to see me, hugging him. "What's wrong, Lea?"

I didn't bother to look at him. I was too stressed at the changes despite they're small. They may look like it was nothing, but it's not. Even the small choices can cause a huge impact in your life.

I have to be more careful interfering. If I don't, I could really end up risking their...

"Nothing," I said throatily, "just tired. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

I can tell that my uncle is concerned by my sudden change of attitude. He hugged me back and patted my head a few times as I quietly covered my freaked out face.

Breathe, Leanne. You have to _breath_.

Taking deep breaths, my heart calmed down and I sighed in relief. Despite of that, I can still feel a small shiver at the back of my spine.

"So, you're thirteen and you have a tail. That's pretty weird, man." Krillin looked at his friend strangely.

Goku just smiled and patted his head, "Well, I guess both of us are both a little strange, aren't we?"

The young monk growled, "Hey, I'm older than you so you better shut up!"

I snorted and let go of my uncle to watch my two boys, "Technically, I'm the older one, boys." I muttered under my breath with a smirk.

"Now, now, boys, you should both be very proud of yourselves." Daniel smiled and stared at the Saiyan boy. "Goku, it is a bit unusual that you have a tail. How did that come about?"

"See, told ya'." Krillin exclaimed, "that tail isn't exactly normal. In fact, I never heard of a person had one."

Goku raised a brow, "Well, how 'bout I'll show you?"

I blew a raspberry with a laugh under my breath. Taking out my earphones. I turned on my mp3 and looked away from the scene. I can hear the muffled voices of the crowd while I wore my earphones.

Goku, you innocent boy. You are definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

Once Goku pulled up his pants on. The crowd chuckled, some of them still laughed at what happened. Leanne asked her uncle if it's over, which Micheal responded that it is with a breathy laugh.

The young girl removed her earphones, turned her head to watch, and listened to the announcer she had a crush on.

"Now then, you obviously know each other and you dress the same, so you must train together. Can you tell us about your training and master?" Daniel held out the microphone to Krillin.

"We do regular stuff, like farming and delivering milk and since Master Roshi trains us: we wear big shells," the monk said with a casual tone.

Leanne giggled and covered her mouth like her favorite cartoon character, Eclipsa. Well, things got amusing now. Everyone stared with wide eyes, they mumbled and whispered to each other. Finally understanding why the two boys were able to pass the preliminary rounds.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. You mean that you boys are pupils of Master Roshi?" Daniel stared in shock through his dark sunglasses..

Krillin nodded, "Yep, he told us he wasn't accepting any pupils but he took us and Lea."

"Too bad that Lea didn't sign up for the tournament," Goku crossed his arms with a pout.

Leanne chuckled sheepishly as she overheared his comment. Daniel the Announcer turned to the crowd with a joyful look on his face.

"This is astounding, Master Roshi is the greatest martial arts expert in the world! That a treat of having two of his students here today. The Turtle Hermit fighting style is legendary and as old as he must be, it's amazing that he's still alive."

The young girl blinked at this and cracked a smile. She can definitely imagine Master Roshi doing a face fall at that comment. After a giggle escaped her lips, Leanne's hand moved and covered her own mouth.

"Krillin, your match is coming up in just a minute. What do you think of your opponent, Jackie Chun?" Daniel asked and held out the microphone again.

The young monk looked up, "Well, he's old." he said.

Leanne facepalmed at this. Why most kids don't know how to respect their elders these days?

"—but he's strong," Krillin added.

The announcer nodded, "Yes, you're a pupil of Master Roshi so is this going to be an easy match for you?"

"Easy? Well, maybe, but I haven't had an easy match yet." Krillin said with a shrug.

Leanne smiled and her eyes averted to Goku. She shouted his name in a whisper and did a 'Psst' sound, causing the young boy to turn his head to her.

Goku blinked when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and ended up seeing his best friend smiling at him with a thumbs up. The young Saiyan's face brightened up, he waved at her causing Leanne to laugh and wave back with the same excitement he has.

Daniel cleared his throat and held the microphone, "Will Jackie Chun please report to the arena!"

Everyone watched Jackie (or Master Roshi) walked out and entered in the arena, they all cheered and Jackie raised a hand in greeting.

"Alright, here he is." the announcer exclaimed. "Now, let's get the semi-finals underway!"

Leanne smirked along with her uncle once they saw the hermit-in-disguuse approached the announcer. Micheal tapped his niece's shoulder and whispered.

"Got the camera ready?" he asked.

His niece smirked widely and nodded, "Hell yeah..." she took out a camcorder from her jacket.

Micheal smirked back with the same mishieveousness, "I taught you so well." he patted her head.

"Indeed, you did." Leanne smiled evilly with a fake British accent.

Before Daniel could start the match, Jackie stepped in. "Hey, aren't you going to interview me? Aren't ya?"

"O-Oh, well, there's no time." the announcer stared at the elder, stunned.

"Nonsense, give me that!" Jackie took the microphone from him.

Leanne clicked the record button and filmed with a devious look. Oh, this will be precious for her blackmailing plans.

"Hi~" Jackie/Roshi greeted the crowd with enthusiasm, "I'm Jackie~"

Daniel face-fault to the ground as Jackie started to count down by snapping his fingers before bursting into a song to the whole crowd. Leanne managed to bite her tongue to not laugh at the sight while Micheal snorted in his hand which was covering his smiling mouth.

His teacher hasn't changed at all after all these years.

After that, the eccentric man started to dance lively while he sang. Everyone stared in a dumbstrucked way. Leanne choked when Goku decided to join in the entertainment, she muffled her laughter and continued recording.

"A one, two, three, four, a boom, boom, a di, di, di! A martial artist life is the only life for me." Goku and Jackie sang while they danced.

"Pfft!" Leanne smile gotten wider. She turned to her uncle who is struggling not to laugh.

"I-I don't know, i-if I should k-ke-keep this up." she stuttered with a few giggles and blew a small raspberry.

Micheal's eyes teared up and his laughs were still muffled by his hand, "H-Hang on, a little l-longer." he blew a raspberry too, struggling to not laugh at the scene like his niece.

"A martial artist's life is the only one for me!" Jackie sang the last verse and held out a mighty peace sign to the crowd.

Once the eccentric fighter and the young Saiyan were done. Leanne clicked the stop button, saving the video. She roared in laughter with tears building up in her eyes.

"Hahahahaha! Th-This is priceless," the young girl laughed and slapped her Micheal's side, who also burst out laughing. The two soon held on each other's shoulders while they try to ease their hysterical laughter.

Bulma, Oolong, and Puar sweatdropped at the laughing duo. They turned their heads and whistled like they don't even know the two.

Nope, they don't know them. They have never seen those two people in their entire lives.

"Well, uh..." Daniel adjusted his collar with a look on him. "Seems like the entertainment is finished. Let the match begin." he screamed.

The monks sounded the gong and everyone started to quiet down.

Goku ran at the back to see the fight better while Leanne leaned back on her uncle, watching the fight between the Turtle Hermit and her monk friend. The two stared at each other like they were having a mental showdown. The young girl and her uncle can sense the tension between them. Hell, they can even see and feel their aura radiating intensely, trying to intimidate each other.

Krillin charged in at the hermit-in-disguise with a yell and a few swings of his punches and kicks. Jackie Chun stepped back and did a back flip, dodging the small fists that were meant for him. Staring at his student, he took some steps back and moved his head with ease to dodge the incoming kicks. The young monk gritted his teeth before throwing punches at the old man, who dodged them again.

HIs student's attacks held strength and power along with some speed. Jackie was almost punched and kicked by Krillin; however, the turtle hermit was glad that he's still faster than the young monk.

If he got hit directly from one of those kicks and punches, Jackie might be sure that it will leave a mark on him.

Keyword: _might_.

Micheal smirked at the fight with his holding his chin.

"Krillin is good, but not good enough. I'm afraid," he said in a mumble.

After a few throw of punches, the hermit blocked Krillin's fist with the palm of his hand in a flash. The two fighters growled and stared each other's eyes.

Jackie smirked at the ferocity that Krillin held in his eyes. Still holding the child's fist, spoke up.

"You've got some power behind those punches. Not too bad..." he chuckled at Krillin.

The young monk glared at his opponent. The two jumped away from each other and Krillin got into his stance. The two stared each other seriously while Jackie stood up, grinning slyly at the young monk.

"Now let's check your speed." he said and got into his stance.

Krillin's eyes widened when his opponent suddenly disappeared. Jackier appeared before him and attacked him in a flash, sending the child flying straight to the wall. He yelled in pain once his front self hit the wall with a loud bam. Slowly falling to the ground with a groan, everyone stared in shock except Leanne and her uncle. Instead, the two mages grimaced at the impact that Krillin made.

"That's gonna hurt," Leanne winced, Micheal nodded in agreement with his niece.

"Indeed," he said quietly.

Krillin sat up, staring at Jackie dumbstruck with a bleeding nose and a red mark on his forehead. Leanne shrieked in worry for her bald friend.

She wanted to run up there and treat the bruise on his forehead, but held herself back. Krillin will be fine in this match.

Micheal noticed his niece's worried and frightened look. He rubbed her shoulders to calm her down, trying to not have the same expression. Micheal knew that Krillin can handle himself even from hits like that, but he considered the young monk as his own along with Goku since the man (himself) developed a close relationship with them. Thanks to the visits he did to help out their training.

"That... That hit," Krillin uttered and eyed at his opponent, "I-I didn't e-even see it."

Bulma blinked in shock, "What's wrong with Krillin, guys? He's sitting down." she stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" Puar responded with the same look.

Krillin stared at his hands, "How can I beat him when I can't even see him?" he said to himself with worry in his mind.

There's no doubt that Jackie is stronger than him, he's certain that he'll lose this match right away.

"Hey Krillin, get up."

The monk snapped out of his thoughts and stared up to Goku, who had a look on him.

"Look, he's fast." he said.

Krillin raised a brow at this. What is Goku getting at? As if he didn't know that obvious fact. "Yeah...?"

His best friend frowned at him, "So what? You are too, besides I saw it."

"You did?"

Goku made a fist with a look in his eyes that seem to show irritation, "Yeah, you can too. You have the same training as me!" he said like it was obvious.

Krillin blinked for a moment. He wiped off the blood from his nose, walking away with a determined expression on his face.

Goku was right. If he can see Jackie's punch that means he can see it too. Krillin stood front of his opponent with a frown.

"Well, look who's back?" he commented, seeing Krillin coming back. Jackie got into his stance. "That was a slow punch, allow me to show you one of my fast ones." he grinned with a small glint in his eyes.

Krillin slowly went back to his stance. His eyes stared at the old man. Either Jackie was bluffing, he's a goner...

Everyone stared silently at the two before the two charged each other with their fists in the air. Leanne and Micheal stared wide eyed. Once four seconds passed, the two landed on the ground with one knee.

The two slowly stood up and faced each other seriously. Leanne slowly smiled and raised her hands in the air.

"Yeah, that's it, man. You're finally getting it!" she yelled and started cheering wildly.

"Way to go, Krillin! I knew you can do it," the Saiyan child raised a fist with a proud smile.

Krillin smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

Raising a brow along with a smirk "Very impressive," Jackie said.

Master Roshi couldn't help but feel proud for Krillin. It seems like his student is improving than he thought since the child was able to follow his movements.

Leanne quietly watched the two got into their stances again. They charged at each other with their yells, her eyes widened once the two landed. Everyone stared numbly at the sight. Sadly, they weren't able to follow the fighters' movements.

Goku stared with an open mouth. His hand went up, covered his eye and watched Krillin fell to the ground.

"Krillin's down. I'm not sure what just transpired, but whatever it was. It didn't agree with them," the announcer said to the crowd.

Leanne facepalmed and groaned. She can't believe that Master Roshi just spat at Krillin. Who even spits at their opponent just to get the upperhand? It's disgusting.

" _Guess I have to get use to this,_ " she sweatdrop at the thought.

Leanne stared at the two fighters, but she gasped in her throat and looked down.

" _That aura... It felt so inhuman,_ " she gulped and stared at her uncle, who had a shocked look.

"T-Tito," Leanne stuttered which made her uncle stared at her back. "You felt that, didn't you?"

Micheal nodded with a sweat sliding down on his cheek.

"Let's go, Lea." he said.

Leanne let her uncle pulled her away from their seat, leaving her friends behind. Once they finally got out of the huge crowd. The two ran as they tracked down the aura.

While Micheal ran, his eyes diverted to his niece who ran beside him. He growled silently and focused running ahead. Why did they have to appear now? And in Papaya Island of all places. Micheal gulped and couldn't help but felt worried for Leanne. Is she really ready to face them? What was he thinking bring her along with him?

Staring at his niece beside him, he saw the small determined look in her eyes.

"Lea," Micheal spoke up, drawing his niece attention to him

"What is it?" she asked with a frown.

Micheal swallowed, "What we are searching right now is something that non-mages can't see. You'll have to be careful with this one, Lea. Remember your training. I'll explain what it is later, alright."

Leanne nodded with a serious look. Micheal took out a rainbow-colored gem and gave it to her. She took it before consuming it while Micheal did the same with his own gem.

Still trying to track down the aura they felt earlier, they stopped running once their heads jerked up. Leanne turned herself to the west side and Micheal turned to the north side.

The adult clenched his fists, "Leanne, let's split up." he muttered with his eyes narrowed.

Leanne gave him a concerned look. She slowly nodded and the two split up, heading to the direction where they felt the aura.

* * *

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, guys! Please leave a follow, favorite, and a review. Flames are not allowed, only constructive criticism.**

 **Just so you know, I want to answer a review that says that I should do a Goku/Chichi/Leanne pairing. I'm sorry, I have to say I can't do that. I seriously can't. I'm not comfortable writing harem in fanfics most of the times, it's very uncomfortable and kind of gross for me. (No offense to harem fans out there)**

 **Also, I want to say thanks guys for taking your time to read this fic. It really makes me very happy.**

 **I'm sorry if I really sound a jerk at the last author's note. I was so stressed back then and the reviews I'm getting to update faster is starting to make my stress levels go up. I know it shows that you like this fic, but telling me to update faster is sometimes like you're saying to an old woman to hurry up paying the cashier.**

 **To be honest, I felt bad for not updating recently. But I was having writer's block and got too focused in proofreading. I really want to give my best in my stories despite I'm doing this for fun and my satisfaction. (I've been writing ever since I was twelve, so it's understandable.) Also, I wasn't able to write a lot since I've been going to resorts and beaches with my family and churchmates.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot! I also want to answer DarkDustt27's review. I know that human fighters in DBZ are just bystanders. But, Leanne is still going to fight. She will be mostly involved in the fight if it gets out of hand or etc.. To be truthful, it's up to her if she reaply wants to join the fight. I can also say that she most likely get beaten a lot in order to gain more** **experience in combat** **. Her strength is; however is something you have to find out in this fic.**

 **Fyi, I'll be updating the next chapter somewhere in May, so wait patiently for me please. ^w^**

 **I'll be more happy if you give me some advice in my writing so I can improve. Until then, see you in the next chap, guys. And here are the VOTES!**

 ** _Votes For Guys To Be With Leanne_ (Again, this is just for fun. XD)**

 **Goku - 21**

 **Vegeta - 5**

 **Krillin - 2**

 **Tien - 1**

 **Piccolo - 1**

 **Android 17 - 1**

 **Daniel - 1**

 **Other guys for Leanne - 0**


	18. Weak

**Me- Hahahaha! Last chapter I said I'll publish chapter 17 somewhere on May. Never expect myself to publish it on the last day of this month. XD My laziness is getting the better of me. 'sighs' one of the quirks of being a procastinator. 'cross arms'**

 **Leanne- Yeah, 'chuckles' also, man. 86 favorites, 100 reviews, and 119 follows. This story is on the roll!**

 **Me- I know, I got a frikin' heartattack when I saw that along with how many people read this fic. Dang. 'I rub the bridge of my nose'**

 **Leanne- Thank you again for the support everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. AJ had to hurry this one up. (^_^")**

 **Me- I apologize if this chapter seems too fast for you guys. Please leave a review, follow, or a favorite! I don't own Dragon Ball and its characters. I only own this story and my characters. Now time to get this chapter started! Hit it, Lea!**

 **Leanne- Hiyah! 'presses the publish button'**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Weak**

After splitting up with her uncle, Leanne ended up tracking the aura at Papaya Hospital. Her brown eyes looked around in confusion before they widened in shock, hearing an aggressive growl from not too far away.

Leanne move towards to that sound before seeing something... unexpected.

It was round and small. Leanne thought it was Kirby or Jigglypuff, but she shrugged that off once realizing the creature's skin is blackish-blue.

The creature looked adorable, to be honest. Its bright, blue teddy bear eyes and soft appearance made it look like it's harmless. Leanne knew that appearances can deceive people's minds. Many have proved that in her past experiences. Taking one slow step towards the creature, she watched its eyes darted around. The creature sniffed, jumping through the hospital wall like a ghost.

Leanne choked and jogged to the place where the creature used to stand. She touched the white wall with her fingertips before giving out a heavy breath.

"Transyt," she muttered.

A blue magic circle appeared on the wall. Leanne watched the ciecle faded away before stepping forward, phasing through the wall like the creature earlier.

Her eyes blinked, seeing that she entered in the hospital's storage room. She sighed in relief and muttered a simple camouflage spell while her eyes darted around for the creature. Once the young girl walked out of the room, she took cautious steps in the hallway.

Three minutes of walking, her head jerked up. Leanne turned and faced the door. It was no doubt that she sensed the creature's aura there. The young girl advanced forward with a mutter and phased through the door.

She entered in a patient's room.

The room was filled with several bed. Each has its own curtain to give the patients their own privacy. While Leanne passed each patient's bed, she saw that one of them laid the competitors. A guttural growl sounded. Leanne inwardly choked and slowly turned to her side.

She saw the creature, sitting on a random patient's chest with its mouth wide open. Leanne watched a gray misty figure coming out of the stranger's body while 'it' did a vacuum-like action with its mouth at them. Realization dawned on her face with her brown eyes narrowing in thought.

"Small, can phase through physical object..." she mumbled.

With a hand raised to her chest level, she created a small ball of pure magic. Flicking a finger at the ball with a silent aim, it went flying towards the creature.

The creature shrieked at the burning sensation on its back. Its head snapped at Leanne's direction and the creature's soft features went deformed. It gave out a vicious shriek combined with a growl at her. Its eyes flashed red causing Leanne to gasp inwardly.

"A Soretch?" the brunette said with wide eyes.

She quickly shrieked once the 'soretch' leaped at her. Leanne ducked down, dodging the creature which made it land on the ground.

Her eyes glared at the creature, remembering reading about them in one of her uncle's private books. Despite Micheal forbade Leanne to read one of them, she just couldn't help herself to read some pages in his books while he wasn't around.

Good thing she remembered about the soretch. They were supposed to be extinct if Leanne remembered correctly.

The soretch growled and its teeth sharpened. Its small form slowly went large, Leanne watched it expand before it shapeshift into a ravenous wolf.

It jumped at her with a bark which made the young mage to yell. Phasing through the sealed window with the wolf, she landed outside of the hospital. Leanne grunted at the impact she made while the soretch has its paws laid on her shoulders. Before it could about to bite her head. The young girl shrugged off the large paws before punching the soretch's jaw. The wolf yelped and jumped away from her with a feral growl.

The two stared each other down. The soretch growled and barked loudly, summoning a dark blue orb. Leanne brought up her shield in a second causing the blast to hit it. She flinched, feeling the hard impact it made on the shield.

" _I didn't expect that attack to be that strong,_ " Leanne's eyes moved when the wolf jumped at her with its claws out.

"Burst," she yelled and ducked down while a red magic circle appeared in her hand.

Once her palm touched the scoretch's chest, the circle glowed and exploded sending the wolf flying into the air. Leanne knelt down with her hand on the ground.

"White Geyser!" she casted.

The circle on the ground glowed and created a beam. It shot the scoretch's stomach while Leanne watched it howled. The soretch fell lifelessly with a hard thump. She panted, feeling her magic drained.

"Dang..." Leanne whispered and wiped the sweat on her brow.

 ** _Clap, clap, clap..._**

She twisted herself to the right and saw a boy. He looked about twelve and seemed to be a few inches taller than her. With a smile beaming on his face; the boy's red hair stood out.

"That was awesome! I didn't know you can do such a powerful attack," he said with his gray eyes shining as he took a step forward. "My name is Kell, what's yours?"

Leanne eyed him closely while her pants eased, "Lea." she replied, still cautious at the boy.

Kell's expression couldn't get any brighter, "Nice to meet you, Lea!"

In a blink of an eye, Leanne staggered back with a scream revealing a glowing rapier stabbed through her shoulder. She shakily knelt down with eyes closed shut as her shoulder bled.

Forcing to crack one eye open, the young girl saw the boy's aura radiated around him in a dangerous way. Leanne breathes heavily while a heavy weight came down on her. She let her guard down...

 ** _GROOOWLLL_**

Leanne turned to see the soretch growling beside her. Her eyes stared at it in disbelief then turned to Kell.

The boy laughed and approached her. Leanne tried to back away, but her upper body ended up falling to the ground in pain. Kell stopped and didn't hesitate to stomp a foot on the wound. She screamed and Kell repeated the action again with much force.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Leanne shrieked as she felt the pain shot through her.

The boy grinned at her agony, "It's been a while I fought someone besides your uncle's family. Hehehe, this is fun!" he said, adding some pressure on Leanne's wound.

Leanne's teeth gritted again and breathed heavily. Sweat slid down on her cheek. She froze and felt chains wrapped around her body.

Kell giggled and grabbed hold of the chain, dragging the young girl on her back. "Sorry, Lea, can't have you causing anymore trouble. Come on, Danny!" he said cheerfully, still dragging her behind him.

" _Did the kid just named the friggin' soretch 'Danny'?_ "

The soretch followed Kell behind him and eyed the girl's struggling form with a growl.

* * *

After Micheal split up with his niece, he arrived at the place where the elimination rounds were held. Micheal's eyes widened, seeing a soretch (in a form of a jaguar) sucking out the aura of an unconscious monk. With a flick of his wrist, a dagger was summoned out of nowhere. He threw the dagger at the jaguar and the weapon stabbed its left rib. The soretch screech and stopped before turning to his direction.

Micheal quickly ducked down and rolled away, dodging a flying sword attack from behind. He summoned a shield in a second and blocked a magic blast before Micheal's eyes widened at the attacker.

"Hello, Micheal. Pleasure to see you again," the attacker said. His face bore a nonchalant expression and patted the 'dust' off of his attire.

The mage eyes went narrow and glared at the nonchalant attacker. He stood up slowly and fixed his shirt with a deep inhale.

"Frank," Micheal faked a smile. "A pleasure it is. How many months and days did we last saw each other?"

Frank shrugged, "I say about thirteen months and twenty-seven days." he replied and fixed his rectangular glasses.

"Twenty-seven? I thought it was twenty-nine," he chuckled, "I guess I miscounted then." Micheal grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

Frank nodded and walked closer, "Indeed."

"What are you doing here, Frank?" Micheal's grin went down and his eyes narrowed once again.

Frank sighed and the soretch growled at Micheal's threatning form. He held up a hand, signalling the jaguar to stop. The mage continued to stare intensely at him.

"I was ordered to send you a message." he fixed his glasses again. "My master wanted me to tell you to give up."

The mage scoffed at his comment, "Give up? And why should I give up?" he held his hip.

Frank's mouth twitched like he was fighting back a smile, "Maybe this will explains it."

Summoning a picture, Frank threw it like a shuriken at Micheal. Micheal caught it with ease and his eyes widened once he took a clear look at the picture.

Frank smirked at Micheal's form. He can see his opposite's aura flared furiously along with his mood. Why is it so amusing to piss him off so much?

"Mr. Frank!"

A childish voice sang out with shoes clicking on the floor as if somebody landed out of nowhere. Frank turned his attention to the red-haired boy.

"Kell," he grinned, "about time. So?"

Kell smiled and snapped his fingers. The wolf soretch behind him pulled the chain with its mouth, bringing the passed out body in front of Frank.

"I did what you asked. Did I do a good job?" Kell asked with a smile.

Looking at the boy's work, the man recognized Micheal's niece wrapped in chains with blood on her clothes. Frank saw the stab wound and a few bruises on her. The image brought a smirk on his face.

Kell, so innocent and dangerous at the same time. Frank patted the boy's head with an approving look. "Yes, Kell. You did a very good job." he said.

Kell's eyes brightened and giggled proudly.

"You b*****ds..."

He turned and his yellowish-green eyes gleamed, seeing the mage's angered look along with a death glare. Frank chuckled and turned around.

"I guess my work here is done. Come along now, Kell." Frank held out a hand which the boy took without question.

Micheal's shoulders shook and his look went worse, "You..."

Holding out his hands to his sides, he summoned two katanas. The mage charged at the two with a yell.

"—piece of s********ts!"

Micheal sliced the two with the dual swords, but his eyes stared in shock once Kell and Frank faded away. Teeth gnashing together in anger, he returned his swords back to where it was and turned to his unconscious niece with clenched fists.

* * *

Leanne opened her eyes and flinched at the sting on her shoulder. She turned and saw her uncle sleeping, looking quite exhausted for her opinion. Leanne slowly sat up and noticed the bandages wrapped on the stab wound.

Filled with curiosity, she carefully unwrap the bandages to check on the wound. Leanne gawked at her shoulder once she's done unwrapping.

She has a scar. An awesome, two-inch scar

It may seem strange that she's hyped up over a petty scar, but this is basically a sign that she survived.

Wait...

If Leanne remembered from one of Kuya Bon's lessons back in her world, it's possible that her arm won't work like it used to anymore. Kell stabbed right _through_ her. Severe stab wounds on the shoulder can seriously damage the nerves of the arm; therefore, if Leanne's arm won't really work like it used to. She'll have to do physical therapy in order to function her arm normally again.

Leanne stared uneasily before attempting to make a fist using her injured arm.

" _Oh gosh, it's working normally. Thank you, Lord._ " Leanne sighed and patted her chest.

A groan snapped her out of her thoughts, she saw Micheal slowly waking up with a huge yawn.

"Oh, Lea..." her uncle stretched his neck which made the usual cracking sounds. "You're awake."

The young girl smiled softly, "How long was I unconscious, tito?" she asked.

Now fully awake, Micheal sat up straight and replied, "Three hours."

"S-Say what!?" she spluttered.

"You heard me," he shrugged, "I have to say. Master Roshi and Goku are fighting for far too long. I'm guessing Goku will turn into his Great Ape in any minute now."

"Yikes. I rather not see that. No matter how many times I watched the series, that episode always stresses me out." Leanne sighed and looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're on top of Papaya Island's hospital, kid. Eat this." Micheal hand her a gem.

She smiled and nodded in gratefulness before eating it whole. Leanne exhaled as her magic was restored. A frown framed on her lips and she exhaled before staring at her hands.

She let her guard down. She got herself injured.

She didn't even make sure that da*n soretch stayed dead.

"Leanne,"

Leanne looked up to see her uncle smiling softly, "It's okay." he said softly.

Her eyes teared up and she looked down again, "I-It's not. I let my guard down and almost got myself killed. I'm so weak!"

"You're still new at this, Leanne. It takes time to improve and learn," Micheal scooted closer to his niece and hugged her to his chest.

"But I'm still weak,"

"Getting stronger takes time too,"

She sniffed and wiped her tears away, "I promise to train even harder to get better. I'll get more experience and learn as I can, tito."

The mage sighed and pecked her forehead, "I know you will, baby girl. I know you will." he said and rocked her back and forth.

Leanne choked and silently cried on Micheal's chest.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Me- Drrraammaa Booommbb! Again, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and short.** **Gosh, I'm too nervous now. I'll be transferring into a new high school on June, so I have to focus on my studies (mainly Math and Filipino).**

 **Micheal- I can't believe this will be your sixth time transferring. 'rolls eyes' I hope your new school will be the _one._**

 **Me- I hope so too, Micheal. Anyway, guys, welcome Micheal! He will finally join Leanne and I in this fanfic's author notes and also will join me counting the _votes_. 'wiggles brows'**

 **Micheal- I'm still not okay about you doing this behind my niece's back. She'll be pissed one she knows about the votes.**

 **Me- Eh. Don't worry. Besides, the votes are just for fun so you can relax.**

 **Micheal- Still... 'mumbles the rest silently'**

 **Me- Now let's see the votes!**

 _ **Votes for Guys To Be With Leanne 😂**_

 _ **Goku- 24**_

 _ **Vegeta- 7**_

 _ **Krillin- 2**_

 _ **Piccolo- 2**_

 _ **Android 17- 2**_

 _ **Daniel- 1**_

 _ **Tien- 1**_

 _ **Others- 0**_


	19. The Victor

**Me- *whistles* Dang, it's been so long I last wrote a chapter. *turns to Leanne* How long has it been, dear?**

 **Leanne- *sips a soda* 5 months.**

 **Me- Frikin guacamole... And I got... OH CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF FOLLOWS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS!**

 **Leanne- I know right? *nods with a smile***

 **Me- Now, I just feel guilty for not updating lately. Though ever since I transferred, I've been more busy than last time.**

 **Leanne- Not to mention, most of your classmates are being d-!**

 **Me- No cursing! And yeah, they are, but they're frikin immature kids and I'm the only one there who's older than them.**

 **Leanne- Frikin annoying. *huffs* Are you gonna transfer again?**

 **Me- Nah, man. The school's got a sick discount, no way I'm transferring!**

 **Leanne- Ok, man.**

 **Me- Guys, so sorry for not updating! School has once again trying to cut most of my free time... by assignments and projects.**

 **Leanne- Amen.** **v(▼ω ▼ ﾒ)ゞ**

 **Me- Shush you, anyway, because of that, I wasn't able to keep track on the... *sees Leanne leave the room for more soda before turning to you guys with a whisper* for the votes. *coughs*** **Leanne still doesn't know about them and thank goodness for that. But anyway, I just realized, yesterday was the date that I published this story! So... HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF MY NEW LIFE!**

 ***Leanne comes back with a soda in hand***

 **Leanne- Let's partehhh!**

 **Me- Yeahhhh! *press the publish button***

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - The Victor**

 _ **ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!**_

Leanne sighed; she leaned back on Micheal's chest as they sat silently on the hospital's rooftop. The two watched the transformed saiyan from afar.

The brunette covered her eyes and sighed again. She may have watched the scene in her computer and TV, but facing it in real life is too stressful. Micheal rubbed Leanne's head gently, calming her down and easing her fast-paced heartbeat.

"It won't be long for Master to destroy the moon," Micheal mumbled while he stared at the rampaging Oozaru.

Leanne nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, but there's something that doesn't make sense." she said with a frown.

Her uncle blinked and stared down, "And what is that, Leanne?" he asked.

"Well, from what I learned. If earth does not have a moon anymore, the twenty-four hours will be shortening to... I think six or twelve hours, if I'm correct?" Leanne tilted her head with arms crossed. "Then, the tides will be less strong too as the nights will be more darker. The earth will tilt or hardly tilt at all which leads to extreme seasons or no seasons to the planet itself." her eyebrows furrowed.

"It seems like you re doing your studies," Micheal smiled proudly. "Yes, you're correct that would happen if earth doesn't have a moon."

"Then why did this earth still have their normal seasons (despite the absence of the moon) and still have their twenty-four hour days? Man, it doesn't make any sense!" Leanne said and rubbed her scalp at the prospect.

Micheal chuckled, "Because this earth is different to our earth, Leanne. This earth can still manage without the moon while ours does not. I figured it out years ago with Emily. Ah, good times." he answered with a smile.

"Well, dang man." the young girl stared with wide eyes.

Micheal laughed and ruffled her head, "You're so cute when you're like that."

"What do you mean 'cute'? I ain't cute, I'm abnormal!"

"Abnormally _cute_ ,"

"Raaaggghhh, Tito Eston!" Leanne tried to slap Micheal's face, but the adult laughed and grabbed her hands.

While Micheal continued teasing his niece, a loud blast made them stop and stare at the yellow-orange sky that once had the moon.

The two frowned and stood up slowly.

"It's seems like we have to go back," Micheal muttered.

The young girl nodded and her uncle held out his hand to her, Leanne took it and the two disappeared in a mist.

The two arrived at the back of the crowd and Leanne staggered while her arms gripped on her uncle. Spell transportation is something she has to get used to these days.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jackie Chun has done a reprehensible thing!"

Leanne's headache faded and she raised a brow, watching Daniel alongside with her uncle.

"What's going to light up the sky for us at night? What about romantic moonlight walks?" Daniel screamed, pointing at the moon clear sky.

The brunette tilted her head with a sweatdrop forming, "Ara, ara, Daniel-kun. No need to be so mad about that. He basically saved our lives, ne?" she said with her arms crossed.

"I still don't get it why you like that guy, Leanne." Micheal sweatdropped.

She shrugged and smirked, "What, he's cute, dreamy, and entertaining."

"Never say that again, Lea. Never say something so disturbing as that again,"

"No promises,"

" _Walang hiyang bata_ ," Michael shook his head and crossed his arms.

Leanne laughed while Jackie screamed for Daniel to start counting. However, the naked, young saiyan woke up at the first two counts.

Goku groggily stared at his attire and stood, "Hey, I thought for sure I was wearing clothes." he said in confusion.

Jackie scowled and faced the announcer, "Darn you! If you had just started counting when you were supposed to I would've won." he yelled with fists clenched at his sides.

The announcer stared flabbergasted while Leanne laughed louder at the scene. Not only does it look hilarious to her, but her little saiyan stood there adorably. Micheal shook his head and sigh a chuckle while Goku stared at himself, confused again.

"That's funny..." he mumbled.

The crowd cheered wildly while Bulma and Yamcha smiled in relief. Daniel declared the match to continue.

"Wait, is he really going to let Goku fight naked?" Micheal stared at the two fighters.

Leanne snickered and held her hips, "Maybe." she sanged.

"Leanne, please be serious."

She cackled. "Of course not, Uncle Eston. Daniel-kun will stop the match in five... four... three... two...

"Okay, on second thought. Stop fighting," Daniel waved his hand at the monks, dismissing the giggling girls nearby. "Goku, you want me to get fired?" he said.

Micheal sighed and Leanne giggled behind her hand.

* * *

After the scenario, the crowd cheered once Goku came to the ring, fully-clothed. The saiyan smiled at his older opponent and got into a stance.

"I'm gonna wrap this up, Mr. Jackie." he said.

In a second, Goku's stomach grumbled loudly. The saiyan held his stomach with a weary face. When was the last time he last ate?

"Hungry," he mumbled.

"Unguarded," Jackie screamed and positioned his attack. "Kamehameha!"

Goku's eyes widened but Leanne and Micheal smirked when Jackie's voice trailed off while his attack weakened, summoning a small poof of cloud out of his hands instead of energy.

"Eh?" Jackie stared at his hands and at Goku.

"Ooh, what a drag for Jackie Chun. His energy attack is fizzled out like a flat can of soda pop,"

Jackie thrust out his hands with a desperate look, "Don't quit on me now."

"I guess he doesn't have any energy left," Goku said before a smile form, "and that means he can't fly anymore either. Haha, and that makes it easy."

The young saiyan got into a stance, "Kamehame..."

"No, wait a second!"

Goku yelled the last words of his attack, shooting a beam of energy at Jackie. The old man yelped and jumped to dodge the attack; Goku stared at Jackie in the air and clenched his fist.

"Here goes," he said and jumped in the air, kicking Jackie which sent the poor old man flying.

Leanne (who suddenly has a camcorder in her grasps) recorded Jackie moving and waving his arms frantically as everyone watched Jackie fall and a loud thump sounded in the air. The crowd leaned and watched in silence before bursting into cheers.

"Jackie Chun has landed outside of the ring. That makes Goku the new Martial Arts' Champion of the World!" Daniel yelled in his microphone.

Leanne shook her head and sighed, "Wrong."

Micheal frowned, "Indeed." he said.

"Excuse me!"

Everyone's attention went to Jackie and Goku stared in confusion.

"This fight isn't over just yet. Look at my feet, carefully," the martial artist instructed.

Everyone did what they were told and Leanne sighed in disappointment. It's so sad that most of them assumed too quickly instead of just thinking it over or checking closely. How ignorant can these people be?

Daniel approached Jackie and saw his foot, buried at the side of the ring.

"My feet haven't touched outside the ring," Jackie gritted his words out while his body twitched with sweat sliding down on his face.

The announcer fixed his sunglasses and looked with disbelief, "Wow. Well, I'll be." he muttered and turned to the crowd. "The fighting continues!"

Everyone cheered while Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar stared in shock. Goku blinked at Jackie who started to climb on the ring slowly.

"You sure are a lucky fellow," he said.

Jackie scowled while he climbed to the ring, "I was in control—" his foot slipped, the martial artist quickly held onto the side of the ring in panic. He finally got a good hold of it and finished his last sentence, "time!"

Jackie lifted himself to the ring and stood up, staring at Goku. "Your Kamehameha wave is too weak to do damage now."

The young saiyan tilted his head, "It is?"

"I'm afraid that your fatigue and hunger had drained your energy passed the breaking point-same with me. We both done every fancy tricks our body can handle. It looks like we have to rely on good ol' karate chops and flying kicks to finish this. The strongest man stays standing; it's as simple as that." Jackie said with a frown.

"Sounds like fun to me," Goku stated to his master-in-disguise.

"Come on, Goku. Give everything you've got, let's make this finale worthwhile. No tricks, no fancy shows."

Jackie s eyes glow a bit and Goku got into a stance, "Right! No energy attacks."

"Just fist to fist martial arts..."

Everyone stares in shock while Leanne and Daniel silently watched the interaction.

It didn't take long for the two fighters to attack.

Hours go by that the crowd didn t how long the two are fighting. Luckily, Daniel informed the crowd the Jackie and Goku fought about four hours while Leanne sighed, sitting on the ground with a bored look.

No offense, but the most annoying part in Dragon Ball is that the fight lasted too long that it can get too boring. It irritate her to no end to why can t they get to the point already.

Micheal continued watching the fight while his niece leaned back on his leg; he subconsciously ruffled Leanne s hair softly while he sipped his can of Sprite.

Leanne sighed again and fiddled with her smartphone, her ears perked up when Jackie talked to Goku.

"Hey, what about one final charge, Goku?" Jackie smirked with a small glint in his eye.

"Fine!" Goku (unaware of the old man's plans) accepted.

Leanne stood up to see the charging each other with their battle cries before jumping off in the air.

"This could be it," Daniel exclaimed to his mic.

Leanne winced when the two hit each other's jaws which cause the two flying back to the ground with a hard thud.

Daniel started informing the crowd about the double knockout before doing the countdown. Leanne's heart pounded in her ears when everyone started to cheer the fighters to stand up.

It hurts watching it in person, Leanne can clearly see the struggled, pained looks on Master Roshi and Goku's faces.

She knows who's going to win, the kick they both shared prove that. Leanne doesn't even need to watch the episode again because all of it came down to common sense and simple science.

 _"Don't stand up,_ " she pleaded mentally but mostly to the other fighter. " _For the love of mercy just stop trying._ "

But he didn't stop, he stood up with wobbly knees before doing a stance showing his determination and strength. Most of the crowd watch in awe and excitement as he smiled and started to say the phrase.

"I-I, I... am... the... cham... pi..."

He stopped, giving one last smile to the crowd.

He fell.

Leanne looked down with a frown and wiped a tear in her eye.

Goku lost.

And Jackie became the victor of the fight.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Me- Yeah, this is gotta be one of the shortest chapters I ever wrote. But, anyway, leave a favorite, follow, review, or a constructive criticism. I really miss writing this fanfic. Anyway, how many are you are Batman fans? I just got into the Jason Todd fandom along with the Batman fandom lately. I still think Batman is a... prick. (Man, that sounds weird from me)**

 **Back to the subject, I want to make some s** **elf-insert Batman fanfics. One that is a Bruce/Oc and the other is a Jason/Oc fanfic. I wanted to make Bruce less of a prick in one of them and make Jason less... depressed? Yeah. *scratches head* Anyway, Bruce and Jason deserves more love!**

 **Also, I may be a bit of a fan of BrucexSelina. I... still don't support it. Yeah, sorry guys. I could even say the same thing with Artemis and Jason. Sure, they're cute, but, I'm just... not _feeling_ it, ya know? Though, this is my opinion so if you love those pairing then free to love them all you want! It's your choice and opinion! 😁😆**

 **Anyway, it's so good to be back. And I'm so excited for Christmas break cause my parents are coming home from work at abroad to spend time with my brothers and I. I'll be even going to Mindanao to spend time with my mom's relatives. I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **I want to say thank you again for your huge support and I hope you'll continue doing so. Love ya guys! 😊😁 Stay cool and get more rest from your jobs and time from schools!**

 **Cause you and I need it more than ever. 😆**


End file.
